


The Negative One

by Useless_girl



Series: The Negative One [1]
Category: Machine Head, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bonding, Comfort, Dark, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Bond, Romance, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two opposing demon clans have a new enemy to face. Will they be able to figure the new threat out or will they perish in the hatred they feel towards each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This one’s basic idea was the product of a very inspirational weekend when the lil’ devils refused to get out of our minds. ;)

 **Note 2:** The title comes from Slipknot’s “[The Negative One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgA7KIwKlOE)”.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Machine Head, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Corey Taylor/Paul Gray (past), Cristina Scabbia/Jim Root (past), Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson/Stacey Riley, Jay Weinberg, Robb Flynn, supernatural AU, R, slash, M/M, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, torture, violence, demons, witches, betrayal, Stockholm syndrome, blood/gore, blood play, mating/bonding, some (kinda manly) fluff.

 

  
Full sized picture [HERE](http://img01.deviantart.net/9543/i/2016/201/c/2/the_negative_one_by_useless_girl-daapcas.jpg)

 

 **The Negative One  
** **_By S.M.A. and Useless-girl_ **

**Chapter 1**

With a groan the tall man forced himself to get up and get going. He had a task to do but he had no desire to fulfill his duty. Running his hands along the shaved sides of his head he sighed and glimpsed at his favorite white guitar on its stand. He'd rather practice on it than dirty his hands for a demon clan he was starting not to believe in.

There were serious attitude changes in the leadership and Jim wasn't sure he liked where the head of his clan was taking them. But the recent events – finding the eldest daughter raped and dead – gave a good reason for the tension among their lines. Hatred towards the other clan was flaring up again, because surely they did it from the grudge that's been going on between them for fuck knows how long. They were both strong and ancient demon clans, choosing to infiltrate the music business to spread their teachings with success more often than not. That's what made them so famous and influential. But the two clans seemingly couldn't get on the same page and the feud kept going.

Jim doubted that anyone could tell the real reason why all this hostility broke out in the past. Not that he'd really care about it. He barely cared about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was play, eat and sleep – and to be left alone in his own world. But unfortunately he had duties towards the clan. His newest afternoon activity was one of them. Wanting to get over with it, he left his room, his sanctuary and headed towards the basement. Way to fuck up his day.

As he descended on the uneven stairs, he had to pull down his head not to bump it into the low and moist ceiling of the staircase. His red and black plaid shirt and black jeans were starting to cling to his long body as he got deeper into the warm belly of mother Earth.

The right holding cell was easy to recognize from another clan member standing in front of the bars. The second thing the straightening up demon saw was the man sitting on the chair with his bared and tattooed chest, hands tied behind his back. He had long dark curls with blue and red streaks in it. _"What the actual fuck is with that hair?"_ Jim thought as his long legs took him closer. He only paused for a moment at the entrance of the cell to tell the guard that he could go. Jim was one of their best torturers, although he never really found enjoyment in the act itself. But he showed up results and that's all that mattered to their leader.

He hated the additional pressure the background of this torture had put on his broad shoulders. But they were very clear this time: he had to get the information they needed. If it was true and the other clan had done this, it meant war. Fuck his life if that broke out.

His thoughts were interrupted for a moment as the captive, some young little fuck Jim had heard about before but had never met, raised his head and the clearest pair of glowing blue eyes looked right up at him. The fucker even used some eyeliner to accelerate the color.

Ignoring that smug little half-smile that Jim found slightly annoying, he entered the cell and stepped to the small rusty table with his torture kit already prepared for him. His expression was emotionless, nearly bored as he ran his long fingers along the different kind of tools, trying to decide with which he should start. His calloused fingertips stopped at a small blade. He pulled it out from its holder and flipped it between his fingers with practiced ease before turning to his next subject.

"Corey... Isn't it? Well, I think you know why we're here. We can do this the easier or the harder way. It's up to you. I have time," he said on a bored tone.

The captive creature couldn't hold back that smirk. Holy fucking shit, what a tall, dark and gorgeous demon stood before him in all his neglecting boredom. Corey felt his heart throbbing hard against his ribs and the urge to make that annoyed/pouting lip break out in a long moan was almost a torture.

Nah, what the tall guy was offering didn't bother him. The physical pain actually exited him in more than one way. That was the main reason he was tied to that chair. His clan knew about what happened to this clan, of course. They wanted to know more about it and who was actually trying to make the two already fighting group jump at each other's throat more. They showed up in an open place near this clan’s territory and as Corey was the main masochist, he was to be taken away.

The plans were already in work for freeing him two days later at dawn but this fine piece of his "type" of male almost made him forget his duty.

“Just do what you must, dude. I like it rough and bloody anyway,” he said on a smug voice with a wide shit-eating grin, making his blue eyes glow more.

Jim raised a brow from the demon’s answer. As he glimpsed at that grinning face, he didn’t see or feel any fear in him. Fuck, this guy was going to be hard to crack, he could already tell. Fucking awesome. He was hoping that this was going to go down nice and smooth and short so he could get back to his room, guitar and perhaps a few cold beers. It didn’t seem like that it was gonna happen soon.

“Very well,” he murmured under his nose, putting down the knife on the table for a moment so he could roll up the sleeves of his plaid shirt, revealing quite a number of colorful tattoos on his forearms. He suspected that this one would end up in the trash too. Too bad, he really liked this shirt.

His expression got unreadable again as he picked up the chosen tool and stepped closer to the other male, slowly circling him with his towering presence. Although he doubted that this was gonna scare or intimidate the other demon.

“So…” Jim started, reaching forward from behind Corey to press the tip of the blade against the bare skin over the captive’s heart. “As I’ve heard, you were found on our territory, near where our leader’s daughter was found dead,” he started and pressed down harder on the knife, making the tip cut into the fair skin, drawing blood to the surface. “I need to know what you were doing there. It’s highly suspicious if you ask me…” and with that he jerked his hand back, leaving a long bleeding line up to Corey’s collarbone.

This all was so fucking exiting for Corey that he had to bite down on his lip to not smile wide. Damn, knifes were his favorite toys. As the handsome devil held him back it made his breath hitch. Little did this clan know that Corey and a few others were beasts, mixed creatures with more animalistic features and sharper instincts than the "normal" earthly demons like Jim and his clan. And they had more bloodlust too...

The small demon couldn't hold back a moan when his dark blood started to drip, and a hissing throaty groan from the cut that left him trebling and almost losing his cover. As he raised his head to look at Jim, the blue eyes lit up more with his four fangs slightly grown longer for a split second before he could get himself together.

“Then I ask you... What are your thoughts about it, big guy?”

Something unusual happened that made Jim pause. He has always been a good observer with a cool head – especially when it came to torture. But today he’d noticed a few things that kinda made him intrigued. First, the cut didn’t bring the usual painful moan he expected. It was more… as if Corey was enjoying it. Okay, that wasn’t such a big surprise since the guy’d told him already that he liked it rough and bloody. It wasn’t unusual among demons led by their instincts. Especially when someone was from Corey’s clan.

You see, Jim’s clan was a more traditional, earth-bound one. While Corey’s was a more mixed breed with stronger animalistic instincts. Jim always thought they were savages reveling in their strong bloodlust and tearing apart their enemy like some kind of uncivilized animals. It was fucking disgusting if you asked him. Jim couldn’t understand why they would prefer to give in to their animalistic side instead of using their higher skills, intelligence and senses like the tall man’s clan did. It always puzzled him, but he never took the time to get to the bottom of it. They were enemies and that was it. He didn’t care about the reasons, he was just a good soldier when needed. Especially when in the past he actually believed in the path his clan was following.

Another thing he’d noticed was the slight change in Corey’s features as he looked up at him. It was as if his mask was slipping or something before he could get a hold of himself. What the actual fuck? Jim had to take a step back to collect himself too, because what really was fucking with his mind was the fact that he kinda… enjoyed?... that moan coming from the other male… What the fuck was wrong with him today?

“I’m the one asking the questions. My opinion is none of your business,” he grunted dismissively as he walked in front of the cocky little fuck. “So the harder way it is then…” he gave Corey an emotionless expression, but there was a little spark in his dark eyes as he flipped the now bloody blade in the air a few times, drawing the demon’s attention to it and when his focus shifted, out of nowhere Jim’s fist connected with Corey’s jaw.

The little beast saw stars and murmured some curse. The big guy had a big fist, and that thought brought back Corey to his giggles and lustful moans. “Come on, sweets… You can do this better,” he looked deep into the other male’s hazel eyes, reading into Jim's very core with a confident smirk.

He had to save time to get to know these demons and their auras and powers more. His more special skills helped him to read the power of everyone around him, even in the next room.  
  
If only this fucking sexy male would not distract him...

“Oh I’m just getting started…” Jim found himself answering the challenge in the tied up man’s voice. He was pissed off. Not just because he had to do this when he wasn’t in the mood, or the fact that this fucker was enjoying this more than he should have, but because Jim himself was starting to get into it. Something has started stirring up inside, which he didn’t understand, but it certainly was starting to fuck up his calm demeanor. It’s been a fucking long time since he got any emotion aside from boredom during a torture.

That frustration was building up in him, pulling at the strings of his own beast. He felt the urge to break this guy, to wipe that cocky grin off his handsome face… And he deliberately ignored the fact that he found him handsome. He had a job to do and if it required dirtying his hands, well, he still had to do his job.

So with that he tossed the blade back on the table without even looking and curled his hands into fists before hitting Corey harder into the face, making his lip split, the other big fist landing a few punches into his guts and then Jim gave a variation of hits until his hands started hurting and his knuckles got injured a bit too. Cursing and slightly out of breath he grabbed Corey’s thick throat firmly, his sharper nails digging into the skin as Jim jerked his head up, trying to ignore the stirring in his own pants. “What were you doing there? Did you rape and kill her?”

“I'm not into chicks, darling,” Corey grinned at him, all his blood painting his slightly longer fangs as he spit Jim's face full of it before licking his lips clean with a long satisfied moan. “Oh yeah baby, I'm sporting a bulge as well… Into males too?” the smirk he gave Jim and the front of the tall demon's slightly swollen fly before him were pure evil. This guy was just perfect.

It was something in him and his powers... He was holding back what he was. Probably one of those beasts that were "saved and transformed" by the traditional ones. Meaning they killed families and took the babies raising them to forget their instincts and force their ways on them. Poor things... Corey's clan thought they were no better than humans.

On instinct Jim back handed him hard after his face got full of the demon’s filthy blood, which’s scent was inevitably filling his nose and making his eyes glow brighter. Ignoring the annoying guy’s question Jim wiped his face off with the back of his hand, trying to decide what to do next. Why could this filthy demon’s remarks get under his skin? What was different about him? After all he was just another uncivilized animal, right? Not the first he’d tortured.

His anger stemming from the remarks and his own stirred up emotions made him turn back to Corey as his own control slipped. “Shut the fuck up!” he raised his booming voice, feeling a wave of his power building up in his arm that was already moving through the air before he could think this through. The punch hit Corey’s face from the right and the power of it made the chair tip and then the demon crashed onto the floor unconscious.

“Fuck…” Jim muttered realizing what he’d just done. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Crouching down he saw that he guy was still breathing as blood and spit were dripping from the slightly open mouth.

Feeling the force of the hit before actually reaching him, Corey started to be sure that Jim was one of his kind. How great that was. They could be mates. He just let out a giggle before hitting the hard rock floor and losing his connection to this world.

The way his giggle made Jim even more upset or how he was dragged to a small cell and on top of a bed were things he had missed out on completely as they left him to sleep till the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Turning onto his side Jim reached for his pack of cigarette on the nightstand and fished out one, giving up on sleep all together. Lighting it up he took a deep drag and ran a hand through his longish dark hair. Puffing the smoke into the air he rubbed his slightly burning eyes. He was so damn tired, but his fucking brain didn’t let him sleep all night, because the fucker was replaying his time down at the dungeon with that annoying demon.

He was better than this! Letting the enemy crawl under his skin like this was unacceptable. He was lucky that no one was there to witness it. He didn’t want to think about the punishment he’d get if some higher up had seen it.

Grunting frustrated he took another long drag and flicked the ash into the ashtray resting on his stomach. Why the hell was he so… confused and bothered by his own reactions? Why did he react the way he did in the first place? Getting excited about torturing someone like their captive… It was… fucking wrong too. Was he losing it? This was something new. Something that resembled to how he used to be in the past. He wasn’t always this bored and “I don’t give a shit, just leave me alone” kind of dude. Or at least that’s how he remembered.

Now only half an hour with this guy with the idiotic dyed hair was already turning things upside down. He couldn’t let Corey in during the next torture session that had to happen fucking soon. His mentor and their leader weren’t happy about not giving them what they needed to decide what to do about this tense situation. They weren’t stupid to start a war without proof. They might be a strong clan, but they still valued the life of their members.

Sighing Jim lit his second cigarette and got out of bed to hunt down some strong coffee. His guitar had to wait a bit longer. This was going to be a long day too, he thought while moving his slightly bruised knuckles. That’s why he hated using his fists during the job. It always made his hands and fingers too sore to play the way Jim liked. That’s why today he was going to use some other tools to break the guy.

Down at the dungeon the dyed haired idiot was staring at the ceiling also. He was paying attention to all the forces swirling around in the building. When he focused hard enough, he could track down even Jim and now as he was not bothered by his presence and sexiness that much, Corey could feel the difference in his powers compared to the rest of the clan.   
  
Altogether they didn't seem stronger than them, or hiding any sabotage. So the investigation had to continue outside. He turned onto his side and smiled. Before he gets out of here at least he will have some fun with that tall demon.

Lightly fallen asleep after the hard day and overworked night, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Jim's belly.... Upside down... It took a few seconds for him till he realized that he was hanging upside down, tied up.

Oh boy… This will be fun...

From the subtle changes the tall man knew the exact moment his captive came around. “Good, you’re finally awake,” he said on a neutral, nearly cold tone. “Last afternoon slightly diverted from how things were supposed to go. I thought another session would bring more results,” he said as he lifted a longer knife, its clean blade catching the light as Jim wiped it off with a clean cloth, one of his small rituals before he started the torture he was about to perform on the hanging male.

“I need you to tell me everything you know about her death or the possible connections to it. I think that gives you a wide enough topic…” he continued as he pushed the blade into the flame of a candle that was standing on his torture table’s edge. He pulled it back and forth and flicked it to heat it up, standing in an angle to make sure that Corey knew what he was doing.

“Start talking!” he turned around with a firm look on his face as he closed the hot blade to Corey’s thigh near the edge of his underwear.

“Never...” Corey hissed closing his eyes and biting his lip mainly to cover his features changing from the pain that he enjoyed briefly… though he was jerking away as he could in an attempt to get away from the hot blade, his long blue hair moping the floor.

“I don't know anything about that little bitch. Someone dropped her at the border of the two clans’ territory. That's all I knew when you bastards attacked us,” he hissed, feeling his cock twitching from the way the pain rushed through his body.

Jim steadied the wriggling body with his free hand grabbing firmly at Corey’s hip, the blade cutting into the flesh like butter. At least the guy was saying something now. He considered that progress although he didn’t hear what his superiors probably wanted to hear. Frowning he made another cut in 90 degree to the first one. This was shorter while the third slow cut was parallel with the first, forming a “U” shape.

“Anyone would say this in such a situation that you are in, Corey…” he said, knowing well that Jim didn’t tell him his name on purpose. “Unfortunately to you I have to be thorough, so keep talking… Did you see or sense anyone?” he murmured as he stuck the tip of the blade under the skin by the short side of the “U” and slowly cut under the skin, his bloody thumb pressing the skin against the blade as if he wanted to peel some ripe fruit. The warm dripping blood’s smell tried to affect him again, but Jim concentrated more on his task this time and nothing showed on his face – except for his glowing eyes.

“Only you fuckers,” Corey growled and turned away from the other demon. Seemingly in pain but he just wanted to hide his changing face, or maybe because the way his wounds started to close up slowly but still faster than any human. Or earthly demon does...

The rate in which the small man’s wound was trying to heal was remarkable and very much visible to someone so experienced in torture like Jim. It made him amazed and want to experience more on his captive and he could feel that growing excitement in himself too. Would it be so bad to give in to it? Probably. Licking his lips he moved the blade and his finger, slowly pulling the skin from the muscle. And if he wanted to hear the other demon scream then it was purely from the need to get more information from him. Or that’s what he told himself and booked the slight bulge in his pants to getting closer to the real answers.

“I don’t believe you, animal…” he snorted, giving Corey the clue that he was well aware of his attempts to hide from Jim. And with that he pulled faster and harder on the piece of skin until it reached the end of the cuts and was hanging in the air, blood soaking Corey’s underwear and running down on his torso. And then he was already pressing the blade into another part of the thigh, adding more to the crimson flow.

The lustful groan Corey let out was probably not what Jim wanted to hear, but it was an inviting sound, nonetheless, as it gurgled from deep in his throat. The smell and feel of his own blood was driving the small creature crazy, which was starting to show on his underwear that was getting wet not only from his blood.

“That's your choice. Still the truth!” he growled like a wild beast, couldn't hold it back any longer, and anyway, the tall guy called him names. So he looked up at him, eyes shimmering in a blue glow with slightly vertical pupils, all four of his canines grown to be decent sized fangs, just long enough to close his lips, nails grown to claws and the reddish aura around him swirling as new skin started to close up on his wounds.

“You don't know nothing and you are kept in the darkness. Just look inside yourself before you call me names.” Even his voice got deeper, sounding deeper from his body, and some would say more arousing than before. There. He was out and showing what he was. Even if the other had no idea…

To tell the truth, Jim found the rate of Corey’s healing fascinating. Just like his high pain-tolerance. It wanted to make the tall man push on the demon’s limits, to see how much he could take before he started to beg for mercy. Corey was a challenge Jim hadn’t met for fucking long years. Licking his lips he carved out another nicely bleeding wound on the thigh in front of him, noticing how all this was in a fucked up way exciting for the other demon. After all, ignoring a hard on in front of your face was pretty much impossible. A fleeting thought of wanting to see it without the bloody underwear crossed Jim’s mind, but Corey’s words put a stop to that little “fantasy”.

“What the fuck do you mean?” he asked irritated. “I know myself. I’m nothing like you filthy animals in your clan,” he snorted, trying to ignore the fact that in a strange way he found Corey’s transformation… beautiful. What the actual fuck?! He should be disgusted, not aroused by it!

Walking back to the tray he tossed the bloody blade on it and picked up a spiked boxer, pulling it on his long fingers which he flexed a few times then he stepped back to the tied up demon. “You can try to confuse me, but I’ll get what I want. I’ll find out who did that to her and if it was your clan, there’ll be a bloody war. Do you want that? I bet you animals would enjoy it. You’re only good at killing and maiming us,” he actually growled now, his anger boiling up, eyes flickering brighter as he pulled the sharp tip of the spikes along Corey’s bare chest, leaving deep bloody scratches on it. For some reason Jim felt the slight urge to lick off the dripping blood, wondering how this little fucker might taste. Damn, he was getting under his skin again although he swore he wouldn’t let that happen again…

The beast took all Jim gave him and laughed loud and kinda hysterical. “Look at yourself, half-breed! Look who’s enjoying torturing others! My clan doesn’t want to change no one or hurt no one for being different. Fucking hypocrites you all are,” he spit his blood at the other man's face again, accidentally some getting into the slightly open mouth.

Damn this guy made his skin itch in a good way.

Corey’s words only fuelled Jim’s confused anger. He had no idea where that was coming from, but it was there and it was burning him on the inside. Adding to that the blood that was spit on his face and into his mouth made his own demon roar up. The taste of it was so fucking rich and tainting that it only fucked Jim’s mind up some more, his control slipping again as without a word he swung his fist and the spikes dug deep into the soft parts of Corey’s stomach.

Jim was starting to forget why he was there, no matter how hard he wanted to focus on getting the information he was supposed to deliver to his higher ups. This guy, the taste of his blood and his presence was – for some reason – pulling on his darker side. Half breed? What the fuck did he mean by that? But that thought sailed away as Jim kept hitting the other into the stomach, tearing more flesh and blood out of the much smaller body and he couldn’t ignore his raging and painful hard on anymore either. Shit! He was losing it and now he kept torturing the other demon because of his own frustration about the situation and himself. What if… Corey was right? No, that was out of the question! He was saying these things to mess with Jim’s head – and he was succeeding.

The only sound the beast made was low growling from the tearing punches. His healing factor was working overtime, trying to keep him alive and covered in skin and muscles. For a long half an hour he let the demon do as he wished, but even Corey had his limits. His red aura was swirling like a tornado around him as his power was fighting for him harder.

From a sneaky punch of the spikes, right into the broken muscles of his stomach that couldn't heal from Jim aiming there for too long, his brain flipped and he let all his force into his echoing howl. His deep beastly roar filled the room, probably even the whole basement as he screamed "ENOUGH," knocking the shocked male off his feet with the power waves that made him slide to the wall.

“I DON’T KNOW NOTHING. CLEAR, MOTHERFUCKER???”

Jim wasn’t really himself while hitting the other demon and when finally it got too much for the little masochist too, the bursting power that knocked Jim off his feet – which was quite the achievement given his size and power – rushed through him, making his blood boil in his veins. He didn’t care about the ache in his head that hit the stone wall hard during the impact. That energy coursing through his body was doing things to him – like lighting up his eyes even more while his canines grew pointier as he was grasping for control.

He was panting as he looked up at the bleeding captive swinging lightly by his ankles, the smell of his blood starting to get overwhelming as Jim watched it dripping steadily into a pool on the floor under him. What the fuck did just happen?! He had to get out of there. This was getting too much and his instincts kicked in that urged him to leave.

Gathering himself up without another word, Jim stumbled out into the corridor, his shoulders hitting the walls on the way. He was trying to clear his mind and senses, but it wasn’t easy with the residue of that burning energy still sticking to him. Rubbing on his long arms in an attempt to get rid of it, he found his way up the stairs. Something was so very wrong… Pausing he took a few deep breaths to collect himself enough to face the closest demon of his clan he could feel. Once he did, he sent him and his buddy down to the basement to take Corey off the ceiling and put him back into the same filthy bed he’d spent the first night in.

Jim had to put himself back together before he reported to his superiors. Because this… this burst of energy was surely felt by them too. Who the fuck was this guy?

Huffing still and growling to himself as trying to also collect himself when he felt other demons coming, Corey started to heal up. He let the other two carry him to the bed and he turned to face the wall, concentrating on getting his body whole again and regain his powers.   
  
He probably got the tall guy in a mess but in the end it didn't matter. These dumb fucks didn't know nothing so he had to get out and investigate more. He closed his human-like eyes to nap a little till he’d flee before the break of dawn.

Maybe he will come back to that moron... Maybe...

Meanwhile Jim was still a mess despite the hour he’d spent in his room to collect himself. There were unfamiliar feelings and… memories?... swirling in him as he was sitting on his couch with his head between his bloody hands. He was reeking from the scent of the demon and his blood. He should have taken a shower the second he got back, but something… something kept him sitting there, inhaling the metallic scent of the drying blood. He could still taste him in his mouth. He was still half-hard from the fresh memories of torturing Corey. Yes, he was just as attractive as fucking annoying, but that didn’t explain the feelings he’d stirred up in the ever-calm and bored James Root. And the fact that those feelings were all intense just added to Jim’s confusion.

But what really was bugging him was the half-breed comment he’d made. Why would he say that? As far as Jim knew, he’d been born and raised in this clan… He wasn’t some half-blood… or was he? While thinking about that the blurry picture of a smiling brown-haired woman crouching down to him flashed in front of his eyes and the back of his head started throbbing harder. What the hell? Seriously?!

“Give me a fucking break…” he grunted into the silence of his room, but his wish wasn’t granted as a half-awaited knock could be heard on his door.

***

Meanwhile in the dungeon with a long sniff Corey woke up from the scent of his mates. Stretching his healed body on the bed he yawned long, smiling before standing up and walking to the door, waiting patiently till the lock clicked.

An older chubby male opened it with a neglecting expression on his face, only signaling with the nod of his head for Corey to follow.

Half of the house was sleeping and the other half was out fighting as Shawn, his savior and the others arranged it.

Maybe it got Jim out of trouble for one last night to think, the dyed haired demon thought looking up at the building one last time, feeling the energies of the messed up man somewhere up there. “Be careful.... Mate...” he whispered to him and the forces he felt then all of them vanished into the night.

He will have a busy day in the morning tracking down some bad, bad girls...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~ Part 1 ~**

One thing Jim didn’t expect was that their leader would come to his room and not the other way around. That told the still bloody man two things. First that he was really hungry for some information about his daughter’s death. Second, that he was very fucking pissed that his “torturer” had fucked something up – Jim could feel it clearly from the other side of the door though.

“It’s open!” Jim yelled, suppressing a sigh as he lifted his head from his hands, his face still splattered with Corey’s blood as his slightly glowing eyes fixed on the man and two of his guards entering his room. _Oh boy, this isn’t going to be fun_ , he thought as they came closer.

Despite how exhausted he was, Jim’s training kicked in and he bowed his head to give his respect to Robb, the tall (yet still shorter) bearded man who stopped not far from him. He had wavy dark hair reaching past his shoulders and a piercing pair of black eyes. Power was radiating from his muscular body as he looked down at Jim in every meaning.

“Not enough this time. Kneel!” he growled.

The wave of the commanding energies that hit Jim made him slide onto his knees on the floor, his head bent. Gritting his teeth together he forced himself to stay in silence.

“What the fuck just happened, Jim?! Nearly everyone present in the building could feel your fuck up!” he snapped without much preamble.

“I’m sorry, Sire, I pushed him too far… But he couldn’t give me much information,” he mumbled, his dirty hair falling into his face. “According to him it wasn’t them…”

“I thought you were better than this, Root!” he grabbed Jim’s chin firmly to force him to look up into his slightly maniac eyes that were burning the other demon as if his body got dipped into molting lava. Fuck, Robb was very pissed.

“I’m sorry…” he repeated.

“Oh you will be…” he chuckled dryly and nodded to one of his guys, who stepped to the guitar stand on which Jim’s most treasured white Fender Telecaster was, grabbing it without much care to take it to their leader, who had a sick smirk on his face as he took it.

Jim’s throat tightened as his hands fisted on the floor, all his attention shifting to his baby and the man holding her with killer intent, his shadow engulfing Jim’s kneeling form…

***

Not knowing how much mess he got Jim into, Corey followed the other line of clues and under the lead of the others they found and raided some white witches’ hut.

He was minding his own business at his hideout while placing the newest goat head with much respect on the wall. From out of the blue Jim came into his thoughts and how handsome and complex the half-breed was while losing his mind and composure when he was torturing him. He could almost feel his energies and smell... No... He was headed there.

For some reason that made the beast smile and all giggly inside as he opened the door before the knock of James could greet him.

Once the tall demon was released from the “caring” attention of Robb and his guards that made his own blood mix with Corey’s on his ruined clothes, he had to leave. He couldn’t stand staying in his room a single minute longer. He was blinded by rage. If that fucker hadn’t messed him up like he did, none of this would’ve happened. He could’ve had one of his usual days, but oh no, that animal had to ruin everything…

Not really thinking where he was going, he was walking down street after street, ignoring the strange looks the few humans gave his brooding (and bloody) form. Most avoided his towering and obviously pissed off figure anyway. Just how Jim liked in that state.

The scent of the water made him look around and realize that he was at the peers. He had no idea how he got there, but he didn’t muse on that for too long, because something else grabbed his attention. That presence. The presence he couldn’t feel in his clan’s house not long after he’d failed his task and fled like a beaten dog with his tail between his legs.

A low growl left his throat as he focused, eyes starting to shimmer under the cloudy skies. From there it didn’t take long for him to track down the old storage building from where he could strongly feel Corey’s presence. He doubted he’d ever forget it after the time they’d spent together.

Taking a deep breath he went closer, sensing some ancient magic spells prickling his skin, but nothing more. Which was strange. He would’ve expected better spells from someone like that fucker… Shrugging it off, he marched to the door which opened just when he got there, as if Corey was waiting for him to show up. But instead of a “polite” hello, Jim swung the broken white guitar in his hand, which’s body hit Corey right in the face with a considerable force.

Seeing Jim all bloody and angry with slightly glowing eyes was a delightful sight. That smack was hard though...

“Well... Hello to you too, babe...” Corey groaned as he stood up, rubbing and adjusting his jaw back into place. “I guess your madman of a leader was not happy… And did that to your guitar... Which you probably loved... And now you're here and want to continue our little love scene…” Corey couldn’t help himself. The smell of the tall guy's blood made his features change as he stepped to face him from close, ready for any reaction.

Jim was furious. Corey got some nerve! And strength. The blow Jim delivered with the guitar would've broken most demons’ jaw, not to mention humans. But Corey was still able to talk and get up to crawl into his face. From that close Jim saw for the first time just how much smaller the other man was. Yet the power straining under his quickly healing skin was something he had to count with if things took a physical turn.

"Don't you fucking call me babe. I'm not your babe," he growled, tossing his broken guitar on the floor which made a painful false sound, and grabbed Corey by the throat, quickly moving him until he was pinning him against the nearest wall. "I'm Jim fucking Root! And that," he pointed at the broken body of the instrument somewhere behind them "was my favorite. And it's broken because of you, you asshole!" he kept shouting, some of his spit landing on Corey's face.

The half-breed was strong, and oh so fucking tall… And pissed and as a fellow musician Corey totally understood his mourning.

Still. From this close those slightly glowing hazel orbs made him smile as he felt their powers mingle. As the smaller male transformed, his reddish aura swirled around him, and covered Jim as if tasting the tall demon slowly then wrapping around his anger-trembled body.  
  
That big hand on his thick throat and the smell of the other one triggered the beast instincts. His hand touched and caressed the hand holding him, along the long arm till he grabbed Jim’s nape and pulled him down to lick his bloody lips with the dirtiest of his filthy moans.

“I'm gonna make you a new one, babe… Custom made just for you…” he whispered on a low voice at the tasty lips.

Trying to ignore Corey’s power that wanted to coax his own out – which wasn’t hard since Jim was fucking pissed – the tall demon tightened his hold on the smaller one’s throat, not cutting off his air yet, but his slightly longer and sharper nails already breaking the skin, which only resulted in a stronger scent of that damn blood. Along with Corey’s scent and powers it was already sitting heavily on Jim’s senses. And that filthy moan… it made the big guy’s cock twitch.

 _What the hell is with this demon?_ Jim asked himself for the thousandth time as his bloody lip got licked. “You’re fucking sick…” he murmured, his skin crawling with the warm energy that wrapped itself around him. He should’ve chased it away with his own, but it felt… nice. Arousing even. He felt his control slipping once again. It seemed this asshat had a talent to do that to him.

The faster he was breathing, the more he was inhaling from that… intoxicating scent and it made his irises glow stronger. His fingers twitched on Corey’s neck, but instead of choking him as Jim planned, he tipped his head a bit upwards while he was hovering over the captured male. “I don’t need your promises, beast…” he growled from the depth of his throat and before he could think it through, he attacked Corey’s lips to chase that fucked up taste that he had.

A wide grin appeared over the beast's fangs and he opened his lips to welcome Jim's aggressive kissing. His hand from the tall man's nape stroked down to his chest, popping the blood-soaked shirt open and run his claws along the bare and bruised chest and side. Then he pulled the shaking body closer to his while making all kinds of arousing moans and grunts, letting the demon do as he wanted.

This was insane! He should’ve stopped, but the moment he tasted Corey’s blood again after his sharper fangs cut the other man’s tongue, Jim was lost. It was as if some kind of darkness had sucked him inside, dimming the world around them. The spark that’s been evidently between them quickly grew into burning flames. And they kept growing as Corey was touching him.

Jim didn’t protest even when he was pulled closer and he could feel the other man’s erection pressing into his thigh. Instead of sobering up, he pressed in as close as possible, his tongue battling with Corey’s for dominance, blood and saliva mixing as Jim slid his hands to the neck of the other demon’s T-shirt. It ripped into pieces with ease and he knew Corey wasn’t going to mind the “accidental” scratches left on his skin. Fuck, he was already so hard! This guy was going to be the death of him, he had no doubt about that. Still, he reached down to pop his jeans open.

Taking it as an invitation, Corey pulled the zipper down on said jeans and rubbed along the rock-hard cock while growling into the kiss and humping his own erection against the long thigh of the other male, who seemed to want to crawl under his skin to feel Corey from closer. Not that the small creature minded. Not at all! His own composure was slipping hard as his other hand touched and clawed the long upper body wherever he could reach it while his strokes on the long member got faster.

Jim came up for air and groaned loud from the burning hot hand touching his aching shaft. It felt so fucking intense. He couldn’t remember if a simple touch like that had ever felt so good. While bucking his hips, he bit down hard on Corey’s bottom lip, making it bleed some more. Tasting more of the red liquid only riled up his own demon. Now Jim’s power was getting into the mix too, pressing against and mingling more with Corey’s.

The temperature of the room seemed to rise quickly. Jim was hissing or grunting from the clawing and rough touches on his beaten up upper-body, but the throbbing pain only added to his angry pleasure. He wanted to take, take and take. But he couldn’t decide if he wanted to beat or fuck that irritating jerk. Probably both.

Losing his patience he grabbed Corey’s wrist hard enough to make it bruise and pulled it away so Jim could reach to the front of the other demon’s jeans too while his bloody lips slid down to the thick neck. The denim screamed as it tore along the stitching just when he started biting the salty skin, his hands busy with peeling the little fucker out of his ruined clothes as much as he could. He was totally gone, his demonic features coming out more.

Pulling hard on Jim's pants too, Corey also managed to rip the fabric with the underwear and dug his long claws into the meaty butt. Tilting his head for Jim to let him bite him more, his grunts got more deep and somehow urging and dirty as he kicked away the remains of his jeans and suddenly pushed Jim away hard. He let his glowing beast eyes feast on the naked man in full glory. Licking his lips he leaned forward to sink his fangs into the flesh next to the inviting collar bone, sucking on the sweet blood with long moans as their powers seemed to merge into one somewhat lilac fog around them, pushing them both deeper.

Jim bit harder as his ass got a painful yet fucking exciting grab. Then all he could focus on was chewing up that thick neck while listening to the hot sounds the other demon was making. Then he was pushed back. The brief confusion was replaced by sheer lust and need as he realized why Corey did that and his hungry eyes were eating him up too. Fuck, despite all the cockiness and that strange hair he was fucking gorgeous.

But the rest of his broken thoughts were wiped away and he cried out as Corey bit him hard and started lapping at his blood. Jim couldn’t see it because of his closed eyes, but he felt the fog surrounding and urging them. Taking the lead again he spit onto his fingers and slid them to Corey’s ass, rubbing his hole with a low growl as he grabbed the bleeding neck again. He let his long tongue dart out to lick down their mixed blood from Corey’s chin and lips as he eased two of his fingers into him, his other hand on the bloody throat keeping the smaller demon in place.

Pushing down on those long fingers with more groans and moans, he was even grinding his hips to ease them more inside him. All he could feel was that he’d burn alive in their mixed powers if the demon didn't hurry up. He wanted to feel him and become one with him. Corey’s mind was losing control over him totally as the urge of a beast mating took over his senses. All he wanted was to feel and tear and bite more and more, whining and growling in the hold of the other that kept him away from that sweet flesh and blood.

Jim’s patience was quickly wearing thin not just from the way Corey was impatiently helping his fingers opening him up, but from that sweet whining and growling too. So it didn’t take long for Jim to pull his fingers out and wet his straining cock with spit and pre-cum. Then he was lifting the small man up with ease, leading his legs around his hips and then he let gravity help Corey slide all the way down on his member – probably a bit faster than comfortable, but at that point neither of them cared.

After another wild growl Jim was back to eating up Corey’s lips, his hips fucking up into him hard and fast, but it was still not enough. It was so fucking far from enough! He found himself carrying him over to some table where their height-difference wouldn’t be an issue. He wiped off all the shit from its top before dropping Corey on it. Then he was ramming back into him from a better angle and there was no stopping from there. The pace was crazy, rough and so fucking perfect he never wanted it to end. Fucking hell, that tight and burning hot body was setting Jim on fire, his features distorting some more as he tore into flesh with his teeth and claws wherever he could.

It was all chaos in the best way ever. Corey worked his hips to meet the rough thrusts and urge Jim to take him harder. The additional pain fueling his needs more and that fire now was burning the both of them as their powers were swirling in a perfect mix around them. Their blood mixed too from the wounds of their lips that kept trying to heal, and they gulped down on that cocktail that made both male drunk and needing more. Even if Jim’s transformation was not full or his healing as fast, the two wildly mating creatures got into sync and close to a blasting release and connecting their beings with each wild move.

Fucking this male was like swimming in hot lava, melting Jim’s flesh and bones away, dissolving everything he was to become… something else… something more. At this point he didn’t care anymore that Corey was from an enemy clan and that they were supposed to try killing and not fucking each other. Now only becoming one mattered. And they were so fucking close.

Jim was giving just as good as he was getting. The unspoken urges made him fuck into Corey harder and faster, making the table creak loudly under him up until the point where the wood couldn’t take it anymore and gave in.

They landed on the floor in a bloody and sweaty mess, but they didn’t care. Jim roughly pulled the other demon back on his leaking cock and they were back at tearing into each other among the debris, their bodies knowing what to do to reach the peak of their mating – which came as a blinding light and a shower of burning energy for Jim, making him roar like a wounded beast while marking Corey as his with shooting his load deep into the trembling and messed up body, their eyes glowing bright in the embrace of that lilac fog.

Corey felt as his body blew into pieces from the intensity of their orgasm. Holding onto the larger body he was howling from his throat as his own seed messed their bellies up, and he felt their beings melt into one on top of the bits of his table.

No turning back now. Corey knew since he felt up the demon, but Jim still had to face what he was. And what Corey was to him...

But for now, they were just gasping for air as their conscious returned slowly and their powers pulled back.

Air never felt better than now as Jim was trying to get enough of it into his lungs, his heart still beating so hard as if it wanted to escape his chest. Sweat was running down his long body in thick drops, stinging some of the still healing wounds Corey’d caused during their wild rapture. It was hard coming back from that high. It was better than any drug, but he knew, just as addictive and dangerous. If not more.

***

As his ability to form coherent thoughts again was slowly coming back, he realized just how differently things went down from his plan. He came here with the intention of beating the shit out of Corey – maybe even killing him. Instead now they were fighting for air after the most intense fuck Jim had ever had. And which was totally forbidden and absurd.

Pulling his softening cock out, the messed up demon rolled off the smaller one as anger was starting to unfurl in the pit of his stomach. “What the fuck did you just do to me?!” Jim asked accusingly as he sat up and was staring down at Corey with still brightly glowing eyes. This… wasn’t him. This was someone completely different. It was as if the little fucker had put some kind of spell on him or something.

Still panting hard, Corey looked up at the accusing man, his features now back to human-like, his brows running up high and he started to laugh wholeheartedly.

“Oh wow! What's next? You slap me, spit in my face and throw some money at me? As far as I can recall... you came here, smacked my jaw out of place, then ripped my clothes off and fucked me into the next universe. And YOU asking what I DID??? Damn you are precious, really…” he was still laughing as he stood and held his long sweaty hair together.

“It is all you, babe. And you're not stupid. You know what we just did. I doubt that your precious clan didn't give you the education. So look into yourself for answers,” with that he left huffing on his way and slamming the back door so hard it bounced back to stay half-open.

From where Jim sat on the ruins of the table he could see the hallway to the back garden as Corey appeared again wearing only cut down jeans-shorts. He sat next to a counter and grabbed an acoustic guitar and a cigarette and started playing a slow melody.

Jim stayed silent. The anger was still there under his skin, keeping his eyes glowing dimly, but there was truth in what Corey was saying. There was a war raging inside him. He should’ve hated the beast he just fucked harder than he ever dared to do anyone – and Corey still loved every second of it. Also, they were sworn enemies. Or were supposed to be. But instead of hating him, Jim found him rather fascinating despite his conflicting emotions. And that conflict itself was fuelling his anger, which was a defense mechanism against the unknown and his confusion. Where the fuck did his “who the fuck cares” calm coldness go of which he was so famous for in his clan?

Shaking his head after the door was banged shut, he could already feel a slight tug in his very center somewhere in his chest. The further Corey got from him, the stronger that feeling got. Fuck… yeah, he knew what they just did. They bonded. Jim remembered other members of his clan talking about it or doing it with their mates. But how was this even possible? He was a different kind of demon. It shouldn’t have worked in the first place. Or was he misinformed? What the hell was going on? His mind was racing and he knew he was starting to overthink things – as usual – giving himself a throbbing headache as he was holding his head between his hands, still sitting on top of the broken table butt naked.

It only eased a bit when he clearly felt Corey coming back and the first tunes of that melody could be heard. It resonated through Jim’s soul. It was like a long-forgotten song, the kind that you thought you’d heard before but could never figure out from where. He just sat there watching the half-naked, still bloody demon playing beautifully on his guitar. It was a strangely moving picture.

Corey felt his mate's eyes on him while he was playing, but was too pissed at the man and the whole situation. He rather just kept playing the sad melodies he’d learned from his clan leader and mentor.

The pull in the middle of his chest made him unable to forget that he never will be alone again or responsibility-free. Okay, okay. He wanted the half-breed and wanted to fuck him ‘cause of the attraction they had and he really was all what he adored in a male. But losing his mind like this was kinda sudden. But he knew also that in Jim's situation he would be an outcast anyway now that he came away from his clan after not doing his job.

He always brings the stray puppies home... But the accusation Jim just spat into his face hurt. _What if it works?_ He thought and focused his hurt feelings into that pull he felt through that invisible thread connecting them. Maybe he can make Jim feel it, feel him... An after that, they will see…

Jim quietly gasped when something came through that invisible and yet fragile thread. Corey’s pain. He could separate it from his own feelings. While watching him, Jim also realized that his accusing question made him feel like that. He shouldn’t have cared about it, but now it was impossible to ignore the other male. Running a hand through his messy hair Jim shook his aching head.

This day was so fucked up! First he failed his task, “let Corey escape” – or at last that’s what Robb and his clan thought; then he got beaten up good, his favorite guitar broken in half; he chased down Corey and then fucked and mated with him. With all these Jim automatically became an outcast. He had no clan, no home, no possession (especially since Corey tore up everything he’d owned)… So now Jim just had this annoying and stubborn demon. If he was going to let Jim stay. Although the brown-haired demon wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay or not. But he decided to leave that question for later.

Instead he slowly got up from the floor and walked over to the counter, leaning on it next to the playing man. “Your playing is very good,” he murmured, hoping that the compliment would ease the hurt feelings he could still feel. At least he wasn’t lying.

“Thanks...” Corey answered drily. He put the instrument down with a big sigh and looked up at the naked and all bloody demon. “Want some clothes and a shower? After we get clean I show you around and you can decide things. And I'm truly sorry for your guitar. I will make you a new one.”

“Yeah… It all sounds good,” he nodded examining Corey’s expression for a long moment then he looked away and shrugged. “Whatever. It was just a guitar,” he mumbled, but both of them knew it wasn’t true. “Sorry about the jaw…” he added barely audible as he followed Corey to the bathroom.

“I heal fast. And I understand,” Corey nodded as he walked before Jim, leading the way through the corridor along the garden where several goats were roaming around and looked at them somewhat curious. At the end they reached Corey's room, band posters on the wall, a piano in the large bright place and several guitars and messy handwritten songs in piles of papers covering fully the desk next to a king size bed, which had a few clothes tossed here and there around it. “There's the bath, on the shelf you can find towels and stuff to clean with. I look for some clothes. Err... You mind cut down jeans? I think you're the tallest now in the building…” he gave Jim a little cocky smile.

“Yeah. I’ve noticed your quick healing. It’s fascinating, really…” Jim said without thinking then he rather shut up before saying something else that would hint at how intriguing he really found Corey. But probably he could already feel some of those feelings through their new bond. Whatever. The situation was already fucked up.

His now nearly normal eyes were drinking in the details of the place. It looked better than at first glimpse when Jim marched up to Corey’s door. He wasn’t even surprised about the goats. Some of his clan members kept those sacred animals too.

“No, I don’t mind such jeans…” he said absently as his eyes jumped to the guitars right away, sizing them up a bit longingly. He rubbed his dirty fingers against his even dirtier thighs to shake off the tingling that would urge him to pick them up and try them out to know how they sounded. He rather turned back to Corey. Jim just caught that cocky smile and he managed a half-one too. “Thanks. You can join me if you want,” he offered peeking into the bathroom, seeing that there was room for two there. Damn, he should duct tape his own big mouth…

“I get you clothes first,” Corey said and left the demon in the room. His thoughts were all over the place as he went up the stairs to look around at one of the storages.

The more flirty tone from Jim was making him a bit uneasy. After all… half an hour ago and AFTER they mated he still accused and wanted to kill him. Whatever... Males.... The small creature sighed packing jeans after jeans in a pile from the boxes, all of them seemed far too small for his new mate.

Fuck... Corey will have to show him the place and introduce him to their leader too. And also talk with Jim about himself a bit more... How nice... He has a life-long soulmate and pair and they didn't even know each other really. Maybe humans have it easier.

Finally finding two pairs or Levi's that seemed to fit, he hurried back and placed them on his bed, going into the bath to join Jim for the shower. It was about time ‘cause his skin was itching badly from all the fluids dried on it... And they had to talk too. What is better for that than being in a shower cabin locked up close and all naked and wet... Right?

“Okay,” Jim shrugged it off. Probably it was better this way. They both needed a few minutes for themselves. This mating thing had messed Jim up pretty much and he suspected that Corey felt the same way. Although it was evident that the small beast could handle this shit far better than Jim. He probably knew more about it too.

Sighing Jim stepped under the water, enjoying as it cascaded onto his face and hair. He didn’t hiss as the water made some of his still healing wounds sting. He was cleaning himself methodically while he got lost in his thoughts. What the hell should he do now? He was mated for life. That wasn’t something that could be easily stepped over by his kind. It was a very fucking strong link between two demons. And now he was mated to practically a stranger, his enemy. He had no idea what would happen if their clans found out. He was already an outcast, but knowing Robb, he would probably use this as a reason to attack Corey’s clan. Something Jim didn’t really want. (Since when? – a voice chimed in in his head.) It was their mess. They had to handle this shit together. Which meant that they should probably try to get to know each other a bit better now that their lives were bound. And before Jim would make any decisions about his future.

He was contemplating these things while Corey slipped into the cabin. Jim could kinda feel it when Corey started heading back towards him. That pull was very much there and staring at the much smaller and very naked man… his mate, for fucks sake… without letting his hands touching him… Well, it wasn’t that easy… 

“Hey babe,” Corey greeted him in his usual way then laughed thinking about Jim’s outburst about the title when he got through his door. Staying mysterious and not telling his mate about what was so funny, he pulled the band from his long blue and red hair and grabbed the shower gel.

“You can try the instruments out here in my room. The house is full of them as we all play in a band. Thanks to the enemies, we are a small clan by now,” he started on a chatting tone as he was washing his body and hair. “You can stay here, of course as my mate. Even follow your own path if you want, but that will have consequences...” he turned and looked up at the tall demon, hugging his neck and pulling him close for a gentle kiss, like testing what Jim would react.

Jim wanted to thank Corey, he really did, but the words got stuck in his throat. Yes, he knew that this clan consisted mostly of musicians. His own was similar with some more artists as well. They were a bigger clan though, which managed to thin out the number of the rival clans. So yes, he knew Corey was talking about them. Shit, he should stop thinking of himself as one of them. They weren't his family anymore. That left a little bitter taste in his mouth, but it was suddenly replaced by Corey's as the other demon kissed him tentatively as if he felt the dark turn Jim’s thoughts had taken.

Closing his eyes he took a shaky breath against the small beast's already healed lips then he couldn't stop himself from licking into his mouth once before straightening up to look into the blue eyes. "Thanks." There it was. It wasn't that hard, was it?

“You're welcome,” Corey replied with a little smile. “So... You have anyone in your life? I mean… I guess we should get to know each other a bit more, like I know you like torture and raw sex, but otherwise?” he tried to sound his usual careless and fun way but the tone was missing from his words. He also had to talk about himself and something very, very important had to be settled. Pressing another light kiss against Jim's lips he turned the water off and stepped out of the cabin, fetching towels for both of them and after wrapping one around his hips, he handed the other to his mate.

“You have any idea what you want to do now? Stay here with me or do the ritual to break this?” Another important question Corey asked while they got into his room and he sat down on his bed. The bond could be broken by force but the ritual was dangerous for both of them and it’d damage their souls and skills. Not to mention after it they would never be able to find anyone else, so basically it's a lifetime of loneliness after it. Corey was not sure he could handle all that. After all... Jim was not his love interest, he just wanted to fuck him but he was not a bad party... And their powers probably knew better if they ended up as bonded mates...

The tall man was kinda thankful that after the second kiss Corey stepped away, because the pull was getting stronger in him. It was getting hard to control himself when Corey was this close to him. He wondered if it was going to be like this forever? Or was this just because the bond was very new? Anyways, he took the offered towel and quickly dabbed most of the water off his long body before putting it around his waist, too.

“I agree, we have to talk,” he said while following the small demon out into the other room. Instead of sitting down next to him, Jim picked up the cut-down jeans and checked it. “It should fit,” he mumbled to himself and dropped the towel on the floor to put the jeans on. It was even a bit loose at the waist, making it hang low on his hips, but at least it was comfortable. For a brief moment he wondered whose jeans it used to be, but he shrugged it off and rather walked to the lined up guitars, drinking in their sight.

“No one steady. My last lover had left to do a European tour a few months ago,” he finally replied. “What about you?”

To buy some time for himself before answering the more pressing and important questions, Jim carefully picked up a Gibson Les Paul and looked it over with the kind of respect only a guitarist had towards his choice of instrument.

“I don’t know…” he finally sighed plucking the strings to play a simple melody before adjusting the guitar a bit. “You made me an outcast, you know…” he looked up at Corey, but this time the accusation was missing from his voice. He just stated the fact. “I don’t have anywhere else to go. I have nothing. So I guess I might as well stay here with you, if you don’t want to kick me out,” Jim murmured with a light shrug then looked down at the guitar and started jamming a bit on it.

Answering the other question was a bit trickier. Yes, Corey was practically a stranger with whom he’d bonded for life after losing control. But breaking such a bond? He could feel it growing stronger by the minute. It was like a living, breathing energy that connected their beings and he knew about the risks it had if they decided to break it. “Condemning myself to eternal loneliness isn’t too appealing to me. Not to mention that we don’t know the extent of the damage the ritual would do to our souls and powers,” he stopped his playing and put the guitar back on its stand to face Corey. “Still, it has to be a mutual decision. What do you want to do?”

“Uhmm... Well I have someone... Sort of... My mentor... Errr… The leader of this clan…” he said with a slight blush and looked away a bit, his fingers picking on the blanket under him. Damn… This wouldn't go easy either. As it seemed nothing that involved the two of them would...

“Till now I was the one who didn't show you utter hate and disgust, but you… And told you that you can stay, so yeah, I would have you and keep being your mate if you want to work things out. And trust me, it was not in my plans either to end up like this with everything… But anyway… You really don't know what you are?”

Fuck. Things didn’t seem to get less complicated. It seemed Corey already had someone – and his clan leader from all the demons. Fucking great. If he was anything like Robb, Jim was fucked. What if he forced them to break the bond? After being under Robb’s leadership for all these years, Jim could easily imagine such a scenario. Besides… Corey didn’t want this bond in the first place. That… in itself kinda made Jim feel a bit… rejected. Which was stupid, he knew, because he’s been hostile towards Corey most of the time they’ve known each other. But still… now Corey was all Jim had. He’d lost everything in this fucked up situation. Maybe later he’ll sink into his darkness to process and think about it. Now was not the time.

The small beast had totally turned his life upside down the second he waltzed into it.

“I’ve heard about your leader. He’s the shaman of your clan, right?” he asked, trying to ignore the tiny jealous pang he felt as he imagined Corey with the other guy. _What the hell? Seriously?_ Jim was starting to get irritated with himself. He felt so fucked up and lost. Sighing he flattened his wet hair against his skull as he stepped to a dirty window to watch the goats eating grass outside.

“I’m sorry if this bonding is going to fuck up things between you and him…” Jim said, because he felt he had to say it. Maybe he should have offered to break the bond anyway so Corey could be together with his mentor, but… that would still fuck their souls and powers up, so Jim didn’t offer it. He didn’t want to spend his life alone and fucked up because of these strangers. Shit…

Frowning Jim folded his tattooed arms in front of his naked chest. “What I am? I’m a demon of the Bloodstone clan. Or at least I was,” he shrugged then turned around to face the other man. “Why?”

“Yeah, he is a shaman, and he won't force nothing on me that would mean harm. To no one in this clan either. We believe in being free and creative,” Corey sighed feeling Jim’s swirling emotions. “Don't be jealous... I wanted you… Just didn't think we’d bond. I kinda love Paul, so of course my mind was around the hope that my powers would want to melt into one with his,” he continued, looking down with a shrug. “I know it's stupid and fairytale-like and all kind of fluffy crap. But I can't lie to you. You would feel it anyway,” he looked up at the tall figure. “You were not thinking about how come we could bond if you are an Earthly demon and I am a beast?”

“It’s good to know,” Jim nodded to not getting forced to do something he didn’t want to do. “And I’ll try not to be jealous. Can’t promise anything though. This bond is fucking with my mind and emotions, you know,” he sighed. “Still… what will you do about your… thing with Paul? I mean… you… we… should probably meet up with him. He’ll learn sooner or later about what just went down here. Fuck… It’ll be dangerous when it turns out, I think. But at least he has to know,” he rubbed his forehead, the headache still present there. Jim wasn’t sure he was ready for that meeting with the Gray clan’s leader, but he knew it had to happen. He was more worried about his own clan’s reaction when they learned about it… And could the Grays truly accept him?

“I thought I was misinformed or something. I am an Earthly demon. Always was as far as I can remember,” he frowned, looking confused at Corey. “I don’t know how this is possible…”

“I have no idea what will be now with me and him,” Corey muttered low and although he tried not to let the feeling loose, he felt sad and the love he felt for his mentor was clear and getting through the connection between he and Jim. “It won't be dangerous, though. We accept anyone who wants to join and has a clear heart, mind and soul. But for that you should accept what you are. Remember what I called you?”

Jim simply swallowed hard feeling Corey’s sadness and the love he had for Paul. He felt like an intruder, not just in the building but in the beast’s life too. It’ll probably take some time to get used to not really being able to hide anything from each other. With another sigh Jim walked to a drawer where he saw a pack of cigarettes. Taking one he lit it up and inhaled deeply. Fuck, he really needed this smoke. Exhaling Jim finally decided to go sit with the smaller man, offering him the pack.

“Yes, it will be dangerous. Because of the Bloodstone clan. Robb Flynn, our leader… let’s just say he has a completely different point of view on things than Paul. That’s why I’ll have to talk to your mentor. He’ll probably know what to do about this situation. Or at least I hope so,” he took another drag then exhaled, looking away. “And after torturing you like that, you still think I have a clear heart, mind and soul?” Jim snorted and bitterly shook his head. He’d done things for his clan he wasn’t proud of.

“You called me a half-breed. But I’m not,” he looked at Corey. “I’m not. I can’t be. I’d have known. I wouldn’t be able to live all these years without knowing or noticing! And the Bloodstone clan is a traditional one. They wouldn’t accept none-Earthly demons in their ranks. So it’s bullshit,” he shook his head in denial again.

“Yeah I know that leader of yours well. He is on the genocide against us. Killing families and taking the babies, seeing if they can convert them and raise them to be obedient soldiers. And I can smell it on you Jim. But it is something that you have to realize. About your soul…” Corey smirked taking a cigarette too and lit it. “It's cool babe. You're still not evil.” It was true. Jim wasn't so bad as Robb or many humans. Yes he enjoyed the torture but there was no spark of doing and starting such things on his own out of bad intention.

“Paul should be back by now, so I will take you to him. But before... Can you tell me a little about yourself? Favorite things and such?”

“I don’t believe that. I can’t. He can be a cruel ass sometimes, but I don’t believe he’d do that. Or at least I have no knowledge of that. I’d have tried to put an end to that if it was true!” Jim protested, because even thinking into it… that he himself could be one of those converted demons was making his head spin and ache and his stomach doing a flop. But was it really so hard to believe that Robb could do that? After everything Jim had done for him under orders and the way he’d ordered his guards to beat Jim up? But… Robb was always preaching about how sacred demon babies were… So… no, Jim couldn’t believe it. It was probably one of the rumors spread about the Bloodstone clan. He was sure he was fed such lies about the Grays and other enemy clans too.

Corey was surely wrong about Jim’s origins too. Little did Jim know that the harder he was trying to confront these things, the harder his conditioning was kicking in, making him reject these ideas. Instead of dwelling on it, because his head was starting to feel as if it was about to split in two, he agreed to meeting with Paul and focused on Corey’s other questions.

“I’m a guitarist, obviously. Solo and rhythm. I think quite a decent one,” he murmured and took another drag. “I like to ride bikes. Well, that’s crossed off the list too now, isn’t it?” he chuckled dryly since he didn’t own any now. “I don’t have any family or many friends. I’m an introvert who likes to be left in peace to write and play music, you know. I like playing for an audience too though. Had a few gigs with one of the clan bands. That was nice. I don’t know what else you might want to know. What about you? Obviously you play the guitar and I guess also the piano… and love pain and rough sex, too.”

Corey watched and felt Jim’s migraine strike and as a shaman in training he knew that it was probably a block inside Jim's brain that wouldn't let him remember or even think about his origins. He caressed Jim's hand by instinct and gave him a little calming smile.

“We have bikes. You should meet Mick, he is a guitarist too. We play together a lot and with Shawn, he plays drums but is lazy,” Corey laughed. “Paul plays bass. I sing. We perform a lot. I write songs, obviously,” he laughed again waving at the mess on top of his desk. “I'm almost done training to be a shaman, I like to draw comics and love horror movies and animes... Geek stuff, you know,” he shrugged looking up into Jim's hazel eyes. “They are my friends, they saved me when I was around 13. We broke out together from a place they kept beast babies and kids in to sell as slaves to be trained. So I guess those guys are my family. Mick is like my brother and Shawn is like my father anyway.”

The pain eased up somewhat from Corey’s touch and smile and kept fading while he was listening to the other demon. Thank fuck. Jim had no idea that such relationships might exist in the Gray clan. He knew them as savage beasts. Not that there weren’t deep bonds and families in his old clan too, but from what Jim’d heard so far, it was different here. He kinda liked the sound of it – and the thought that maybe one day he’d be part of something like that.

“You intrigue me,” he confessed, because he thought Corey was already feeling it anyway. “And your clan too. But first we should meet up with Paul. It’s important that he knows about us. I don’t want to bring a war on the clans’ head because of us. I have demons there I care about too. And I don’t want us to end up dead because of this mating.”

“Well it's more of a group of friends by now than a clan in a classical meaning. Not many of us are left. About Paul. He is our leader because he took up that responsibility and he always supported all of us. We don't have that strict hierarchy. And he probably has new information about the killing of Robb's daughter too. We don't want a war either. Obviously we have different skills but the Bloodstone doubles our numbers many times.”

“Come on. I introduce you to Mick too. He is huge but a silly one,” Corey looked at the clock and stood up offering his hand to hold it out to Jim, leaning down to peck his lips. “I won't let anything bad happen to you… Babe…” he added the last with a smug grin and winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**~ Part 2 ~**

Jim was trying to process all the new information. Sometimes it was vital to remember the details and he felt like it was important here too. He was in unknown territory without anyone to back him up – aside from Corey. Also he was still messed up since the mating. Not knowing about it, the bond was already weaving itself deeper into his soul, heart and mind, starting to affect that block and his mostly dormant beast side. So no wonder he was taking the mating harder than Corey.

Looking up into the clear blue eyes he nodded, letting the other man kiss him lightly. Strangely, it put his mind more at ease as he took his hand and stood. He rolled his eyes and snorted from the endearment while reaching for a bigger black T-shirt lying on the bed, Jim put it on while his new mate got dressed too then padded barefooted after Corey.

***

The beast led him up the stairs and along a long hallway. This part of the building looked more like a motel. Most doors were open, showing the sad empty apartments cleaned up to a new owner someday. “I have the big front apartment because I guard the clan. And I'm the next shaman too, so kinda have it better I guess,” he chuckled “but that's why it’s the front of the building. We are the same here, equal,” he explained when he saw Jim looking into the flats.   
  
At the end of the hallway from a while loud electric guitar playing filled the air and when they reached the door and Corey probed on the handle without any result, he just kicked the door in without any ceremony. Knocking would be useless anyway...

He led Jim inside where a large buff man was sitting with his wide back towards them, his long black hair covering most of the design of the band shirt he had on, and he kept playing like nothing happened.

This place was fascinating to Jim. He was used to more “medieval”, gothic settings since their leader preferred that style for their dwelling too. This was something completely different. Simpler and more honest and it definitely had a nice vibe, he could feel it resonating around and with him now that he wasn’t pissed or in the middle of fucking Corey. Fuck… some probably already knew about what’d happened. But then while drinking in the sights and listening to the small demon, Jim’d decided not to give a fuck. Well, that was at least a bit more like his old self’s reaction. Something familiar among all the new impulses.

“Then I’m lucky to be mated to the guy with the best apartment and view,” he shot back then simply raised a brow when Corey kicked in the door and the – pretty awesome – guitar playing’s volume hit their senses louder. One look at the big guy – probably Mick – was enough for Jim to understand why he wasn’t reacting: he was too deep in his playing. Another familiar thing. He could totally do the same when he got too lost in music.

Quickly looking around he noticed the pretty awesome guitars here and there and it somehow put him more at ease. Guitars were his passion and a place so full of them was kinda reassuring to the tall man. He looked at Corey, his expression asking ‘what now?’ from him.

Corey giggled and winked stepping to the wall and unplugged the sound block, which resulted in a pissed demon jumping at his feet and turning in all his muscular glory, growling low at Corey. “You little shit!!!” he spat then laughed hugging the much smaller male as a greeting. Corey looked like a child compared to him.

“Mick, meet Jim. He is the one... You know... who punched his way into my guts,” he laughed stepping back to Jim's side. “He is my mate now,” he added with a blush.

Okay, the long-haired demon jumped up faster than Jim would’ve expected and he was kinda scary with his size and expression, but still Jim’s first reaction was to tense up and take a step towards Corey as if he wanted to protect him. Well, that was new too since a few hours ago he wanted to break his neck. Damn, this was still making his head spin.

He only eased up when he saw the men hug it out then his eyes shifted to Mick’s blue ones. There was no hostility in them, just some curiosity as he sized Jim up. Who stood that look and offered a hand. A gesture someone from this clan probably wouldn’t expect from a Bloodstone member. Even if he was just a former one. Besides, this was the least Jim could do after everything Corey’d done for him already. Not to mention that he had manners. “Nice meeting ya,” he murmured.

“Likewise. Oh yeah, after we rescued him, this little fucker couldn’t stop babbling about the tall and handsome torturer who got him good. It was time someone took a nice deep care of him,” the mountain-like guy chuckled. “He was starting to get on my nerves,” he smirked.

Okay, this was something Jim didn’t expect from someone looking so intimidating, but then again, most thought about him that he was an asshole too just because of his size and official torturer status. “What can I say? He has a talent to bring it out of me,” he smiled a bit as his eyes shifted to the tiny man standing next to them. Damn, that blush was cute. Fuck. “Nice guitars. Loved what you were playing too.”

“Oh whatever... I knew you two would get along… Guitars and bikes… Height and making puns about me…” he rolled his eyes and flipped his long hair to one side from his face as the bear hug of Mick messed it all up.

“I'm making some riffs for one of his dark songs,” Mick nodded towards Corey. “He is good, you know. So you play and ride?”

“Hey, you love it. You know that now I can feel what you feel…” Jim smirked while watching Corey, without noticing that his eyes were already softening a bit whenever he looked at his mate. Then he glimpsed back at Mick, sliding his hands into the pockets of the borrowed jeans.

“One of these days I’d like to hear just how good he is, but yeah, I play solo and rhythm. And picked up riding a few years back to… wind down. You know, because of my other ‘profession’,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, man, I get it. A stress relief. I usually eat or jerk off to ease up. Best anger management, if you ask me,” Mick laughed out loud, making Jim’s lip twitch upward too. Yeah, he was still tense and on guard, but he could already tell that he’d get along with the big guy, who was close to his own height.

“Okay big dorks… I will get jealous if you keep up this flirting …” Corey snorted and turned to leave. “We have to go to Paul. He has more information, and I have to introduce Jim to him too.”   
  
“Yeah, but he also heard you two anyway. I bet he couldn't sleep from the ‘bringing the house down’ gig you two performed,” Mick laughed.

“He was out, wise guy...” Corey huffed, grabbing the chuckling Jim's hand and pulled him away from the guitars and out to the corridor.

Jim snorted both from Corey’s and Mick’s remark, but then nodded seriously. Yes, it was time to meet Paul. It was strange for Jim not being hostile around these demons. A few days ago he’d have tried to kill them on sight. Now he was mated to one and joking around with another… If he was the evil kind of guy Corey insisted Jim wasn’t, then the tall man would’ve tried to kill this Paul to please Robb in hopes of getting back to that clan. But Jim had no such intentions. Not to mention that even if he did and succeeded, the rest of these guys would tear him apart in less than ten seconds.

Lightly squeezing Corey’s hand, Jim walked along the corridor with him. The touch felt good and reassuring. Corey’s energies were dancing on his skin where their hands were linked, somewhat soothing Jim’s quiet nervousness. Then they reached a door and Jim could feel that Paul was on the other side. Taking a soundless deep breath he entered with Corey and Mick, as ready for the shaman’s judgement as possible.

***

Opening the door Corey led them inside. Where a man as tall as Mick and that wide too, just not in muscles, came before them and hugged the small man, pressing a huge loving kiss to Corey's cheek. He radiated love and kindness, with a look of a cuddly big bear. After hugging Mick too he got to Jim and sized him up with his black eyes.

“So you're the one taming the wild one? Nice to meet you.” The power of the shaman could be felt through his kind vibe and smile. “We will talk tomorrow morning. But now about the Bloodstone clan. As we suspected from the clues, the north Wicca group hired renegades. To put it short, they’re planning to get areas. And use the Bloodstone clan to clean up first, then they get rid of them also. You all know,” Paul looked at Jim there, because by then he should also know about these things for a long time “these ‘nice good witches’ want to get rid of all demons, every kind. I was trying to talk to Robb Flynn before about it too. But he doesn’t cooperate or listen to ‘animals’ so that is how we are now. For our safety we have to fight to protect the ‘elite clan’ too.”

Jim was glad that he didn’t feel that jealous pang like before when he watched Paul with Corey. Maybe it was because of the friendly and loving vibe the other big man was radiating, or maybe Jim was starting to regain his grip on his self-control. Either way he stood Paul’s examining look with those intense black eyes.

“I’ll try… He’s quite the handful though. Nice meeting you too,” he said. He was nothing like Robb had painted him. Paul was the exact opposite, but it still made the two pictures struggle in him for a good minute. Then he was listening to the news. Yes, Jim knew that the witches have been more active lately and that their goal was to wipe the demon race out. He nodded to Paul’s questioning look to signal this, but then Jim sunk into his thoughts.

“So basically the renegades raped and killed Sarah and wanted to make it look as if it was this clan so we’d attack,” Jim summed it up, rubbing his stubbly chin. “They are doing their dirty work with us, as usual…” he thought out loud then looked back at Paul. “Robb will rather die than to listen to any Gray demon,” Jim shook his head grimacing.

“Exactly,” Paul pointed at Jim with a nod. “So we have to smooth this all out for all of the areas’ demons to be safe. I will talk to the other leader tomorrow. And I need you there, Cor,” the look Paul gave the small beast was full of smoothing love. Silently telling him that he was okay with the turn of events. “And even the maniac too. But for now let us all rest and prepare. I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss. We talk in the morning about the decisions you've made,” Paul smiled at them. “Have a good day you all, I will like to hide away with my guitars now to think too.”

“Yes, we come in the morning,” Corey nodded with a little sadness in his voice. They were no lovers anymore. He was claimed and bonded. And the sadness of that loss got deep into him again as they went out, leaving Mick and heading down to the ground floor.

It was strange for Jim to see (and feel) how much this leader was worrying about the demons of other clans too, not just their own. It was obvious that the Grays were trying to find a solution that would keep their whole race safe. That unselfishness and more open view surprised Jim. Compared to them the Bloodstone clan was narrow-minded and selfish. Now Jim could see that. Maybe he felt it beforehand too, but he didn’t really care, just did what he was told so he’d be left alone to play and write. For a brief moment he wondered how his life would’ve been if he grew up in a much freer clan like this. They weren’t the uncivilized and blood-thirsty animals like it was indoctrinated into the Bloodstone clan’s members.

His observing hazel eyes jumped back at Corey and Paul, catching the silent communication between them. Jim wanted to sigh, feeling bad about ruining what the two demons had between them. Corey’s sadness stomped down his own budding hopeful feelings about finally finding his place here.

Before heading out of Paul’s room, Jim caught the leader’s gaze and held it for a moment while nodding. A silent “thank you” for his welcome without a judgement. Because he surely knew that Jim was the one who tortured Corey until he was half-dead and he was sure Paul also heard about his reputation. Jim had tortured and killed quite a number of the Grays. Still, he felt no anger from the shaman towards him.

That generosity, all that’d happened to him in the last few days and Corey’s sadness made Jim’s throat close up. He hung his head low as he was following the short demon back to his living quarters.

***

“I need a moment alone, if that’s okay,” Jim murmured to Corey and stole another cigarette to light it and go out onto the fresh air. He sat down on an upturned crate, facing the goats, and let everything wash over him in a whirlwind of emotions. Everything he’d lost and everything he seemed to have gained but still felt at arm’s length, because Jim didn’t dare to accept them just yet.

“Sure…” Corey nodded and left Jim there to think. He had his own buzzing brain to settle as well. He brought a new member to his clan and lost his love. And they still have a lot to do or learn from each other. Jim doesn’t even dare to see what he is and break that mind conditioning. Though if he stays he has to at one point. He doesn't want to break the bond and likes Corey a lot. So he’ll probably stay.

The short beast looked over his place with a sigh. He has to adjust everything for living with Jim from now on. And as needing to do something rather than sit and mope he started to rummage through the closet, pushing boxes to the sides and throwing out old clothes to make room for Jim's stuff. Well he will have some stuff sooner or later. So... Acting like a responsible adult who makes a mental list about what his man would need for the everyday life was a thing Corey never thought would calm him, ever...

The light breeze was blowing Jim’s longish hair into his eyes as he was sitting there smoking. He could’ve killed for a good strong drink. Or two. But he didn’t move. Just sat there staring at the goats, a few of them returning his gaze time after time, but otherwise the animals were doing their own thing, leaving Jim alone.

Thanks to their bond, Jim could clearly feel Corey moving around inside, busying himself with whatever. That gave time for him to think. And he had a lot to think about. He wasn’t the kind of demon who’d pity himself and he wasn’t doing that now either. He was just mourning the little he had had and now lost. Also, this was the first time he didn’t belong to the Bloodstone clan. He considered them his home and family as far as he could remember. And realizing just how different clans can be, Jim saw now that aside from a few demons he had a good relationship with over there, their leader was an utter ass with an outdated, narrow point of view. It was as if Corey and his clan were finally opening his eyes.

Was it true what Corey’s been telling him? That he was a half-breed? After all, the small demon told him the truth about Sarah while he was torturing him. Could it be possible that Robb was really this sick to kidnap demon babies and kids to add to their number? Was he this fixated on being the strongest and most feared clan in the area?

Jim was trying to think more about this and himself, but that stabbing headache was coming back again, making his eyes water, so he gave up. He’ll have time to think about it later. Now he just felt so drained and tired and it wasn’t even noon. Exhaling the last of the smoke Jim flicked the stub into a small puddle and rubbed his hair until it was sticking into different directions. He didn’t care. He just wanted his room. And his guitar. And his music. Which was always the only thing that could completely calm him. Now he had neither of those, despite the permission to use Corey’s guitars. Now he was going to live with a strange clan and his mate. For fuck’s sake, he had a mate now. He never really thought about finding his, but it seemed fate had a different plan. Now they’d have to deal with it. Somehow.

Ignoring his heavy and throbbing head, he sniffed, wiped off a tear or two and took a few deep breaths before pushing himself up to go back inside and see if he could help Corey with something.

Inside the flat Corey was head deep into the packing. The front of the closet door was completely blocked with the stuff he selected out.

He just couldn't stop and let his thoughts go wild. Either way, his silent tears kept coming back. And the feeling he got from Jim about his messed up emotions and the migraine of his mind block kept remembering Corey that he won't have it easy. He wanted to help Jim in everything. After all, he lost everything and was in a totally new place.

They will have to see Paul in the morning and have to face him with their decisions before Corey goes to the other clan with him. The small demon doubted that Jim was in the state of mind or condition to decide anything right now.

Maybe Corey should stop this and cook some lunch. Some meat would be nice for their mind... With a big sigh he turned and saw Jim standing at the other end of the small mountain of stuff. “Hey! Come over. I want to show you something,” he reached out his hand towards his mate with a smile. He had a surprise for him.

The feelings he was getting from Corey didn't help Jim's mood as he neared the packing male. Meanwhile he managed to make quite a mess by the wardrobe. Automatically reaching out to take Corey's hand, Jim got through the mountain of clothes and stuff.

"What is it?" Jim asked, wondering about the surprise and still a bit amazed that Corey was able to soothe the pain a bit in Jim's mind with a single touch.

“Something I haven't used for a long while,” Corey squeezed the big hand and led Jim to the back, through the boxes and clothes on racks. A dusty half-opened door appeared, it was clear Corey had been already packing there too.

“It was the guard's room when this was a storage house. It used to be my room when I was a kid and… well, more messed up than now…” Corey murmured looking over the place after pulling the heavy curtains apart. It was a room of a wild one, for sure. And surely gave more information about him to Jim. The walls had various dark drawings of haunting shadows and splattered blood here and there. It wasn't big, around the size of a children's bedroom in poor people's house. But had shelves and a corner kitchen area; an open door showed that there was a small shower and toilet for the building guards to stay close to their post.

“We have new beds and armchairs we can bring and so it can be your hiding place if you want to be on your own and play or something…” Corey said kicking away some bloody razors on the floor. “I clean it up and paint it, I guess... I was not in a good mindset when I got here. I was not in a good place before...” he mused then shrugged. Looking at the street from the windows, lost a little in his dark thoughts. “I mean… My place is yours too now, but I thought maybe you would like a corner, or room to be with your introvert self… What you think?” he asked with a bit nervousness in his voice as he looked up at Jim's hazel eyes, hoping Jim knew his good intention and not to take it as if he wanted to like… separate him from living together. Cause he really wasn't…

The room was a mess and very dark in its current condition. Jim could easily imagine how the paintings and blood got there. It was lingering in the stale and dusty air. The room had a heavy and dark history with Corey, but the strangest thing was that Jim wanted it. A lot. Maybe because he wanted to know more about his mate, or to add something positive to the oppressing atmosphere – and maybe to change Corey’s memories and feelings towards the room too.

“It’s perfect…” Jim whispered hoarsely as he looked down into the small demon’s nervous eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out for him. Corey was willing to give him his space and Jim thought he fell a bit in love with him for that. “Thank you,” he whispered moved then kissed his mate, letting him feel through their bond and kiss the gratefulness Jim was feeling, but was unable to voice yet. “I’ll help,” he promised, stroking along Corey’s nape. “We do this together?” he asked still a bit unsure, but hopeful, too.

“Yeah… We can… I'm glad you like the idea,” Corey smiled bright that he could do something for Jim to make him feel more at home and at ease with this situation.   
“We can do whatever you want with it. And furnish and decorate it too. Just have to get all the stuff out first. Want a bag?” he asked stepping out of the arms of his mate and grabbed one of the big half-full trash bags. “I will work on your guitar too…”

That bright smile on Corey’s face made Jim’s heart skip a beat. Damn, he was in trouble. It’s been a while since someone was so selfless and kind to him, but it wasn’t just that. It was already more. That was a bit scary at first with all the changes going on in Jim’s life and he decided not to poke it for now. He rather let Corey pull back from his embrace and Jim took the offered bag.

“You sure I deserve all this?” Jim asked with a small smile, heading towards the far corner where some shelves and an old and small bed was and looked over the shelves. “Anything you would want to keep?”

“Not really. Actually I haven't been in here since around ten years or so. I'm over that period in my life.... I think...” Corey ended low while packing away some dusty old clothes without looking at them really. He didn't want to think about it at all. He was happy that he could do this for Jim and have some use for this room that covered his dark period. “How you want to redo it?”

“Gotcha,” Jim nodded, feeling Corey’s mixed emotions too. “One day I’d like to hear the story of this room and your past. When you’re ready,” he said quietly, letting it hang in the air between them before he continued filling the bag with old magazines, burned down candle sticks and other unused and dusty objects.

At some point Jim opened the window wide and then decided to take down the dusty drapes too. Luckily he was tall enough not needing a ladder for that. “A warm color on the walls. A bed-couch, two armchairs and a chair for playing, a table for writing songs and… maybe one or two guitar stands…” he murmured. “A rug or something too,” he chuckled a bit nervously.

“You know… I’m very grateful,” he paused after turning around to look at the packing demon. “You’ve been very kind to me while I was an ass… I’m… sorry,” he murmured, meaning not just the torture, but the way he acted and thought about Corey and his clan. “I was wrong,” he sighed and picked up the bag again, playing with its edge a bit embarrassed.

“I’d like to stay,” he said on a determined voice, more sure about it now. “Your clan – or at least whom I’d met from it – seems nice. I think I could live here. Help you guys out and stuff. I could work something to pay all of you back. Dunno. I guess I’m just… trying to make sense of the situation and rebuild my life?” he gave Corey one of his nervous laughs.

“We all take you in then. Told you and even Paul told you too... And about my past... Maybe one day,” Corey turned to Jim with an assuring smile. Putting down the bag in his hand he went over to hug the tall demon's neck and peck his lips. “I want you to stay too. I'll make something to eat for us. You like goat meat? Here we all eat their meat not just the elite. I don't even think we have an ‘elite’,” he laughed.

After the peck the look Jim gave Corey was the warmest from him so far. “Thanks again,” he murmured, his hazel eyes mapping the other man’s face, as if he wanted to burn his features into his memory. “Yeah, I like goat meat. Had the chance to eat it a few times during some victory celebrations or as a reward when some of my more important torture sessions were successful,” Jim answered while running his big hands down on Corey’s back. Damn, his closeness felt good.

“You should… go, make lunch before I…” he leaned down to sniff into the other demon’s neck then kissed a tattoo there. “I’ll finish up gutting the room. Deal?” Jim asked with a slightly out of breath laugh, kissing his way up on the thick neck. Fuck, Corey was fucking intoxicating.

“Hmmm okay... Maybe we can snuggle in bed and rest after lunch,” Corey said on a low husky voice and stepped back with a smug smile, pecking Jim's lips one last time before leaving him. Damn this demon made his blood rush every time. Their bond highlighted this, of course, but the first reason the bond formed was the mutual attraction too. Something way beyond Corey's flirty ways and naughtiness.

Shaking his head and holding his hair together he sighed and couldn't stop smiling to himself as he got busy in the kitchen, sudden frying some fine stakes of goat meat and adding some zucchini and potato cuts to it, seasoning it all with grill spices and a touch of garlic. They were demons not vampires after all. Okay, he laughed loudly at his own stupid joke but his heart felt light along with his head and the feeling took over him so much he didn't think of anything else for a change. It was nice not to...

Jim paused in his packing hearing Corey’s laugh from outside and he found himself smiling on that, just like the light mood he was in and Jim felt through their bond. It made his own mood lift too and that content little smile stayed on his face for a while as he was pulling the dirty mattress off the bed and simply tossed it out through the open window. Pulling the frame of the bed from the corner he noticed a stack of old papers, some more magazines, empty and broken bottles under it.

He tossed the magazines and the bottles out, careful not to cut himself with the shards. Then he wanted to do the same with the stack of papers too, but he noticed that they were actually drawings. Very disturbing and dark drawings. Probably made by Corey. Flipping through them Jim sighed. He didn’t envy Corey for these demons and visions he probably kept getting when he was younger and obviously disturbed without the training he’d have needed to understand them and himself better. “The wild one,” Jim muttered and his hand paused on a slightly creased crayon drawing.

It depicted a piece of the sunny, bright sky, surrounded by dark walls and bars. It was from an up looking prisoner’s perspective. The longing to be free and happy coming off heavily from the picture. Jim could nearly see a hand coming into the picture to reach towards the light. “My caged animal…” he muttered under his nose without noticing, his thumb rubbing along the edge of the drawing and without thinking he folded the paper and slid it into his back pocket to save it for later.

Soon after that everything the little room had contained was either in bags or outside. Jim just carried the empty bed-frame to the backyard when his stomach grumbled hungrily from the mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen area where Corey was finishing up their lunch. Jim paused for a moment to admire the view then he took a deep breath and decided to carry out the unusable parts of the broken table too. The memory of how it got broken still very vivid in Jim’s memory.

Once he was done, he quickly washed himself up and joined Corey just in time for lunch. “Smells awesome,” he growled lightly as he walked next to the short demon by the counter.

“Oh thank you! I love this perfume a lot. Even if I have to go to the other part of the city for it,” Corey winked leaning at Jim with a huge smile. “It's all done. But we have to eat in bed as I seem to have ran out of tables,” he added putting a plate in Jim's hand and wiggled his small round butt till the bed, sat down cross-legged and started licking his fork slowly.

Jim chuckled on the joke as he took the plate then he was just watching his mate move. “Yeah, well… I won’t say I’m sorry about the table. I’ll make you a new one,” he mumbled, his slightly darker eyes still glued to the other male as he walked over with his plate and sat down next to him. “You’re such a fucking tease…” Jim said matter-of-factly then he started eating. “Fuck, this is really good!” Damn, he just realized how hungry he really was. Maybe now that he had something to eat, he’ll heal faster.

“Why does your kind heal so much faster?” Jim asked, trying to focus on his plate instead of the exciting closeness and scent of his mate.

“I guess ‘cause we are more close to nature. We don't block our instincts. I heal faster even from the other beasts, though... For reasons…” he muttered into his plate too, finishing the last bites then sliding close to Jim's side. “So why am I a tease? Could you go into any more details?”

Sensing that this was probably part of the past Corey wasn’t ready to talk about just yet, Jim simply nodded and let him drop the topic just as he was eating his last bites too. Sticking the last meat on his fork and then chewing on it he kept the other man waiting for his answer, a playful look lighting up Jim’s face and eyes.

Swallowing he put the plate down on the floor then faced Corey, one big hand already sliding onto the other man’s jeans-clad thigh to rub it. “Shaking that fine ass of yours and licking that lucky fork the way you did… I know you did that to tease me… You want to tell me something?” he murmured teasing back as he leaned closer to let his scent wash over Corey too. The pull of their bond got stronger now that they were so close and touching and Jim didn’t mind it anymore. He found it fascinating to discover something like a mating bond.

“Want to be lucky like that fork?” Corey asked on a low moaning voice, leaning close to Jim and rubbing his lips to Jim's and sliding off the bed pulling Jim to the edge more by his long thighs and kneeled between them, looking up with glowing blue eyes. “Tell me...”

Even the question stabbed Jim right into the groin with lust. Then he just watched Corey go down on his knees for him. As he slid to the edge of the bed, he was admiring the view, his own hazel eyes starting to light up too, not to mention how fast he got half-hard in anticipation. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Jim nodded. “Fuck yes…” he grunted low, eyes fixed on the sinful lips that were going to pleasure his filling meat very soon.

“If you insist...” Corey smiled licking along his lips as he opened the jeans and freed the hard cock there, darting out his long tongue and licking along the length then wrapping his full lips around the head to give it a sudden hard suck with a loud moan that resonated around the throbbing cock head.

Jim was already breathing faster as he was watching Corey free him then he groaned low as he was touched and licked. The blood was quickly rushing downward, Jim’s eyes starting to glow brighter. He cursed and lightly bucked his hips upward to slide a bit deeper into Corey’s hot mouth. “Fucking hell…” he groaned and found a hand of his holding onto his mate’s dyed hair. “Suck me in deeper.”

Corey eager to please as always… okay, okay… for Jim always it seemed, swallowed the long meat in one gulp and tightened his throat around it, growling low to drive Jim more insane.

Just as he expected, Corey’s throat felt amazing around his already leaking head. His hand fisted in the blue-red hair, pulling on it lightly as a long moan left him and he threw his head back, his powers starting to leak, running along his mate’s skin. Fuck, he’d had a few good blowjobs, but doing it with your mate apparently added to the sensations. If he didn’t hold back, Jim could’ve come down that wonderful throat in a minute or two, but he wanted to give something in return too.

So he pulled Corey’s head back by his hair and leaned down to lick into his wet mouth, sucking his own taste off that eager tongue. “Come on, get on the bed, pretty boy. Wanna return the favor,” Jim growled low into the slightly open mouth then let Corey go to take off his own jeans and wait for the other while lazily stroking himself.

Corey smirked like a happy school boy in the candy shop as he climbed next to Jim and sat on his heels, looking curiously at Jim, pretending he didn't have a clue what he wanted.

Without much preamble Jim pushed him back on the bed, pressing his long and much bigger body against Corey’s. Fuck, he was so tiny… That made Jim growl and attack his mate’s lips for a good two minutes until they were both out of breath. To buy some time for both of them, Jim decided to remove the little clothing Cor had on until he was lying under him finally naked. Damn, he could get used to this… And the realization that he could hit him like a ton of bricks, making his head spin.

And then his tongue was licking Corey from his balls up to the tip before swallowing him, copying what he’d done to Jim’s cock a couple of minutes ago. The taste and smell of his mate was fucking with Jim’s head just as much as the sounds he was making, his own power rushing through the pleasured man in waves.

The small beast whined from the intense wave of Jim's power rushing through him, his lips, tongue and throat were fucking amazing and Corey melted under the sensations, giving into the feelings as his power came forth also, starting to cover Jim and call out his.

Hearing that whine Jim reached out to grab one of Corey’s hands to squeeze it and make the connection deepen. His lips and tongue were working on his shaft relentlessly, loving how Corey was going so pliant under him as shivers ran down his own spine from the answering energies coming from the other. They were starting to mingle as Jim let the hard cock pop out of his mouth.

Letting the smaller hand go Jim knelt up on the bed and moved Corey around until he was lying on his tummy. He pulled that firm ass up until it was high up in the air. Rubbing his big hands against it he pulled the cheeks apart and leaned down to lick along the crack, the taste he found there making him growl against the hot skin and then his long tongue started lapping at the tight entrance, sucking and kissing it too, to drive Cor just as insane as he did with Jim earlier.

Resting on his forearms the beast groaned from pure lust with closed eyes. His ass moved to match Jim's treatment on him and he let go of his power more, as it stared covering him like a slowly swirling red fog, slowly reaching for the other demon to connect more.

The curses leaving his lips were muffled as he started to chew on his right arm, his beastly features appearing too as he moaned loudly to hurry up Jim. It seemed the new sensation what sex meant with his mate was totally washing over him and fueling him up more than ever before.

That reddish fog was coaxing and urging Jim to do more. Opening his eyes half-way while pushing his tongue deep into Corey’s still loose ass, the tall demon could see it now. As well as his own bluish energies meeting it. Where they mingled, the color turned purple. It was a fascinating sight that Jim could’ve watched for hours now that he could see it, but the urging burning he felt coming from Corey and in his own groin made him move. He knelt up behind the small demon and quickly spit on his fingers to push them in to check if he was open enough. Meanwhile his other hand was smearing spit and pre-cum on his own throbbing cock. Fuck, he wanted to be inside his mate again so very, very badly that it made his ears ring.

“Love how small your ass is,” he found himself saying as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his wet tip against the glistening entrance, his hands resting on the parted cheeks, keeping them open as Jim was moaning while watching his long cock disappearing inch by inch in that tight heat oh so very slowly. It was both to torture them and to enjoy that first long push to the fullest, their energies mixing faster, making his hazel eyes glow in a golden hue, his nails sharpening and digging into his mate’s ass. “You look so good on my cock…” he growled, voice sounding more beastly too.

“Then hurry up and stop sightseeing…” Corey huffed and wiggled said small good-looking ass to ease his mate deeper faster. His wild side was always going to be more present, probably more than Jim's ever will be. He felt the heat spreading in his insides and he wanted it to turn into flames and consume him, them as fast as possible.

He turned and growled at Jim, and then as he pushed back on the impaling shaft he whined for more, his blue glowing eyes locked into the hazel ones. “Give it to me, big guy!”

A breathless chuckle left Jim, but it quickly turned into a moan as Corey moved said ass to make Jim bottom out. His own glowing eyes met their pair and his upper-lip pulled back for a second, showing off his sharper fangs, a low growl rumbling out of his broad chest as if taking up on the challenge.

Pulling back until just his tip stayed in, he grabbed Corey’s hips strong enough to bruise and then he rammed inside, his balls slapping against him over and over again as he kept up a strict and precise rhythm, eyes locked on the beastly ones as Jim was letting more of his control slip, creating more purple fog around them.

The beast groaned out in the passion-filled pain he finally felt, that he ached for so much. The powers mixing into a lilac mist around them grew as they got higher on their passion and that indescribable itch Corey always felt, appeared again inside him and drove him to push back harder and faster to feel more with more intensity.

Jim was panting and groaning as he helped Corey meet his thrusts, his claws breaking the fair skin of Corey’s hips, the scent of that sweet and dark blood slowly reaching his heightened senses, making him hammer that tight and hot hole faster and harder, the slapping of their wet bodies getting louder in the room.

The kneeling demon never thought he’d have such intense sex with anyone and he could clearly feel it was still far from what Corey truly wanted so he let his mate’s hips go and dug his nails deeply into the other’s shoulders, scratching down on his whole back roughly, his muscles jumping in his arms as he did so. A satisfied and very inhuman growl left his throat as he watched the red, red blood rush to the surface and he had to taste it again. So leaning down he licked along the deep scratches with long licks, lapping up as much as he could from the quickly healing skin while his hips never missed a beat from fucking Corey into the creaking bed.

His blue powers were pulsing out of him in waves, transforming into the purple fog that was burning them both, driving them deeper into their mating. And when there was no blood to be licked off, Jim used his sharp teeth to tear into Corey’s flesh as if he wanted to eat him up alive – which wasn’t far from the truth.

The howl and moan Corey let out from the scratches and the bites filled the large room with the sound of the crazy animals, which was not far from the truth either. He tried to tell Jim through their bond to bite him harder ‘cause he was almost there and all other form of communication was wiped out of his brain.

Grabbing onto the tall demon's wrist he sunk his own canines into it with a throaty groan, his eyes rolling back up into his skull as rapture took over him from the taste of his mate's blood, their joint lilac energies swirling like an endless whirlpool of power, burning them from their insides now, leaving Corey one short step away from his release.

Jim’s answer to the howls were more aggressive growls and now that the bond was wide open between them and they connected this much, he could quickly tell what Corey needed so badly and his teeth sunk deeper, that spicy blood filling his mouth as he bit down on skin and muscle as if he wanted to tear good chunks of flesh out of his mate.

He himself howled out as Corey tore a vein open in his wrist, Jim’s cock pulsing deep in the tight ass, balls drawing up, ready to shoot as their animalistic sounds were getting mixed with the scorching energies. Moving on instinct, with his free hand Jim reached down to grab Corey’s steadily leaking cock. His jerking was rough and urging, just like the stabs against his mate’s prostate. And then there was one thing left to close the circle: his bloody lips moved forward and his canines sunk into the sweaty skin by the crook of Corey’s neck. A claiming bite.

_MINE!_ That was the message in it that could be felt and heard through their bond too, and while starting to fill up Corey’s ass with his seed, rumbling growls resonating in Jim’s chest, he somehow managed to take some of their merged power and pushed it through his mate, knowing that it’d tip him over the edge.

And with a giving in whiny howl Corey did just that, shooting his seed all over Jim’s big hand as he pushed back as hard as he could on the throbbing ejaculating cock deep inside him, taking his mate fully inside him in all possible ways as the energies washed over him and ran back to Jim, leaving them on pulsing waves of heightened bliss for long minutes before they collapsed on the bed fighting for air.

Corey felt totally spent and unable to move, some tension and emotion filled tears welled up in his almost human-looking eyes. He had a mate and their mating was all he ever wanted to feel in his savage soul. Feeling the pulse and burn of the claiming bite, he had no doubt – not that he had many at that point... – that Jim was partly his kind. All his heightened senses and being could do was sending a purring nuzzling feeling back to Jim with the reply "yours".

The bigger demon couldn’t relax until he felt that message coming back to him. A side of him that Jim just started feeling roared in triumph and as he let the bloody wound go on Corey’s neck, he took a glimpse of himself in the slightly cracked mirror on the nearby wall. It was as if looking into the face of a stranger – and not. His features were more beastly too, although not as much as Corey’s when he transformed. So maybe his mate was right.

Not thinking much about it in their after bliss, still connected, he leaned down to lap at the bleeding claim mark to clean it. Jim could feel it already closing up, but he knew it was going to scar and stay on Corey’s skin. That made him feel strangely satisfied. From now on Corey would always carry Jim’s mark on his skin and some of his scent with him. Maybe next time the small blissed out demon would do the same to Jim.

He couldn’t hear anything from the usually chatty demon and that in itself told enough to Jim. With a beastly grin he slowly slid out of the abused hole and went down to lap at it too, tasting his own oozing seed there with a satisfied growl. Corey was his in every meaning now. There was no turning back, but Jim didn’t mind. It felt good. So good to belong to someone.

Crawling next to his mate Jim flopped onto his back, resting a hand on the still panting beast’s back. His glowing eyes were staring at the slowly dissolving lilac fog in the air as his mind was starting to work again, forming more or less coherent thoughts about what just went down between them. Was he really a half-breed? He must be if he was able to mark Corey like that… But then his whole life was a lie. Where did he come from? What else was hidden from him?

The more he thought about it, the faster that piercing headache was destroying the nice afterglow with its return. Gritting his sharp teeth together Jim pressed his eyes together, but kept trying to figure things out until the pain got blinding and he rolled onto his side, away from Corey, his hands coming up to cradle his head as a painful moan left his throat.

Starting to get around too slowly, Corey was able to hear first Jim’s painful moan, then feel his migraine striking strong again and he turned to hug him kissing into his neck. “Stop it, please. You’re just hurting yourself. Everything will reveal itself when it's time,” he said on a soft voice, caressing the sweaty head of his mate, kissing it every now and then between his words.

“Come... Rest with me a little. You were amazing, but next time I'll mark you. Just to make sure no one can try to take you away,” he gave Jim a little giggle as the other demon turned and Corey could look into the hazel eyes, pecking the bloody lips.

Jim gave up on trying figuring things out on his own and listened to his mate’s pleading words, the kisses feeling like the cooling touches of a wet cloth. Taking a wobbly breath Jim turned around to face Corey and closed his eyes, pecking the other man back. “Yes… yes, I’d like that,” he breathed, feeling totally spent and exhausted as the headache was still throbbing in the back of his mind, but not as piercing as before.

After what just happened, Jim couldn’t lie to himself anymore: he wanted Corey to claim him like he’d claimed the small beast. It was amazing just how quickly things were changing – and how quickly Jim’s feelings and world view were changing in order to survive and live. With that thought he wrapped Corey in his long tattooed arms and drifted off into a much needed sleep. They had a long day ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Corey woke up at the strike of dawn in his mate's arms. It was a nice feeling. And although the slight pain of the loss over his love for Paul was still there, and will be there for many reasons only Corey knew, Jim grew to his heart. Probably the bond they had and grew stronger between them had to do a lot with that too. But he woke up smiling in the afternoon and now too. And that was something that didn’t happen so often.

Gently he peeled himself from the long arms and headed to start his day with taking care of the goats, strengthening the magic shield and holding the rituals for the spirits. He had a good mood and after the duty was done he decided to look over the fridge and make some food for breakfast and for later on for Jim and Mick to have. Jim didn't know yet but Mick would keep him company while Corey went away with their leader to visit and talk to another clan. Corey thought the two wise-guy guitarists would be happy to spend some time together. And he had no idea how long he would be gone, he didn't want his mate to feel left alone. Well of course he would ask him... But thinking ahead never hurt the beast before.

Their afternoon was calm and nice. After they rested out their mating and shared a bath they found the mutual interest in horror movies and after Corey brought out his notebook to watch videos, time flew by. So the evening duties were kinda late, but Jim got to run around with Corey and know more of the building and some other clan members and of course the goats.

Corey smiled while he was beating the eggs to scramble, thinking about how – while Jim was holding the feeding bag – he got "attacked" by the sacred animals that got their dinner late.

Lost in his thoughts while checking the oven for the roast, he started humming old songs they played with the band. It was his lyrics and feelings in the songs, so soon he was lost in singing them on his strong clean voice:

 _Wish I was too dead to cry_  
_My self-affliction fades_  
_Stones to throw at my creator_  
_Masochists to which I cater_  
_You don't need to bother;_  
_I don't need to be_  
_I'll keep slipping farther_  
_But once I hold on,_  
_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

 _Wish I was too dead to care_  
_If indeed I cared at all_  
_Never had a voice to protest_  
_So you fed me shit to digest_  
_I wish I had a reason;_  
_my flaws are open season_  
_For this, I gave up trying_  
_One good turn deserves my dying_

 _You don't need to bother;_  
_I don't need to be_  
_I'll keep slipping farther_  
_But once I hold on,_  
_I won't let go ‘til it bleeds_

 _Wish I'd died instead of lived_  
_A zombie hides my face_  
_Shell forgotten_  
_with its memories_  
_Diaries left_  
_with cryptic entries_

 _And you don't need to bother;_  
_I don't need to be_  
_I'll keep slipping farther_  
_But once I hold on,_  
_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_(Stone Sour: Bother)_

After these nearly two days full of new information and impulses, and of course mind-blowingly amazing sex, Jim finally slept like a baby. His mind and body had to process a lot, so no wonder he didn’t even stir when Corey got up at dawn, starting his morning routine. Jim was dead to the world until he started waking up to the smell of coffee, food and most importantly to the sound of singing. It was a strong and clear voice he’d never heard before, but moved something inside him. Without opening his eyes he knew it was Corey.

He was just lying there for a while, listening to that touching voice and lyrics – and enjoying the lack of migraine. Both the voice and the song were beautiful. Painful, but very beautiful. Jim wondered how it’d be to jam together with Corey and some of the other clan members. After all most of them were musicians too.

Sitting up in the bed – which had fresh sheets on after the previous one was ruined by blood and bodily fluids – he watched Corey moving around the kitchen area, Jim’s heart swelling a bit once again from the sight of his mate. Jim knew it’d still take some time to get used to having someone. Especially a mate. He just started to feel the weight of it. He was going to live his life – as long as it lasts – with this one man. And he already felt that he’d probably do and endure anything to keep that cute smile on his face. _Wow, some emotional way to start the day_ , he smiled to himself and climbed off the bed to search for the borrowed cut jeans.

Once they were on, he quietly padded over to Corey just in time for the last few lines of the song. Standing behind the much smaller demon Jim slid his arms around him from the back as he leaned down to rub his nose against Corey’s neck and kiss the still angry red claiming bite. “It was beautiful. I love your voice,” he murmured just holding Corey there for a long moment, enjoying their mixed scent on the warm skin.

“You do?” Corey laughed and blushed hard, reaching up to stroke over the longer locks of Jim's hair as they enjoyed their closeness for a long moment. “We should eat. And go to Paul. He wants to talk to you before going on duty. Oh and I asked Mick to come over and have lunch and a little jam session with you. He said yes, so it depends on you, if you rather stayed alone that's okay too,” he turned in Jim's arms and pecked his lips. “He also said that you can go over and look for more clothes, the jeans and tee was once his also,” he giggled nuzzling Jim's neck.

Back in that torture chamber Jim wouldn’t have thought that he’d one day find Corey’s giggle and blushing cute, but now he did. He was really fucked. But he dutifully pecked Corey’s lips back and then reluctantly let him go to grab a clean plate and put food on it first for the other demon and then for himself before they moved back to the bed to eat it.

“I’m okay with spending some time with Mick. I should start bonding with the other clan members if I’m going to live here with you and all…” Jim said after swallowing the first bite and grunting approvingly from the taste. “I could get used to this,” he grinned. “Sure, we can go to Paul. Although I don’t like the idea of you going to the other clan without me. But I guess I just have to get used to this feeling,” he mused, examining the protective strike in him he felt when he thought about Corey visiting other demons without him being around. He didn’t press the matter only because he knew Paul was going to be with him to keep him safe.

“Well you will have to ‘cause I love to cook and you are stuck with me,” Corey laughed poking his tongue out at Jim. “You know that I'm a.... I’m stronger than I look. Don't forget that,” he added after changing his mind on what he wanted to say and eating in silence just lost in his thoughts.

“And I love to eat… So we really seem to be a match made in… hell,” he let out one of his cute laughs then he turned a bit more serious. “I know it from first hand that you’re strong. Not many would’ve been able to endure what I did to you back there…” Jim murmured softly, thinking about the torturing. “I know you can take care of yourself. But you’re my mate now and I guess that means that I’ll always worry about you,” he shrugged, a light blush touching his cheeks. “I can’t help it.”

After that they were eating and drinking their coffee in silence, lost in their own thoughts for a while. Then Jim took the plates and mugs, washing them quickly. Drying his hands with a cloth he turned to look back at Corey. “I’m ready to go, if you are.”

“Yeah I am almost ready too,” Corey said and went to pick up a backpack and put on a harness of what seemed to be short twin swords and got a denim jacket on top of it, and the backpack, hiding the weapons perfectly. Yeah he had such weapons, as most demons that fought in battle carried swords of some kind.

“Did you have weapons at the Bloodstone? We can make new ones for you if you need it. You have to tell Paul about it and he’ll arrange it,” Corey said when they were already on their way. He was a bit nervous, partly about what Paul would decide after his one on one with Jim. And partly because of the clan meeting. He didn't say it but he also left behind his new mate with an uneasy heart. Probably that is why he asked Mick over. They still had so much "getting to know you" to do with Jim… But now clan duty first...

“Here we are. I'll fetch Shawn and wait here outside,” he smiled at Jim reassuringly and rolled up onto his toes to kiss him.

Jim watched his mate arm himself and that uneasy feeling returned. He didn’t have a bad feeling about what might happen during their visit. It was more about already being protective over the small beast, no matter how strong he was.

Either way Jim followed Corey down the corridors he was starting to memorize, which was a good thing in case he had to find someone or get somewhere quickly. “Yeah. Throwing knives and stars. But I prefer the knives. I used to have dozens of them with custom made holders,” he murmured, for a moment, wondering about what’d happened to all his possessions now that he was dead to the Bloodstone clan. They probably already threw out or burned everything.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted as Corey got on his tiptoes and kissed him. Jim automatically put an arm around his waist and kept him there a few moments longer, gently sucking on his bottom lip and pressing a soft kiss on the healing claim mark too. Then he let him go and nodded, taking a deep breath as he faced the door and then knocked. Once he got permission to enter, he stole a last glance of Corey then he was swallowed up by the shaman’s room.

***

The shaman felt it as Corey left outside while he waved Jim closer to sit with him by the table. “Come here, Jim Root. First of all, how are you feeling?”

Paul sized up the newcomer with his calm black eyes. His magic-spiced strong energies could be felt from far around him, still he never seemed aggressive. He had to know what the decisions of the half-breed were and how safe Corey would be on his side. Offering a cup of fresh coffee to the sitting down male the shaman waited patiently for him to talk.

Now that it was only the two of them in the room, Jim could feel Paul’s powers easier. They were nothing he’d sensed before. Yes, he’d met shamans before, the Bloodstone clan had one too, but like each demon, shamans had a unique presence too. Sitting down he nodded and accepted the coffee. He took a sip to buy some time for himself and collect his thoughts then as he placed the mug back down on the table, his hazel eyes met the black ones.

“Mostly confused, I guess. Trying to catch up with everything that’d happened in a very short span of time,” Jim said truthfully. “Trying to deal with everything that I had to leave behind and everything I’ve gained since I’ve got here… and mated with Corey…” he said, pausing for a moment. “I have to state something before you say anything…” he murmured then took a steadying breath, holding the other demon’s gaze. “As I understand, you and Corey were close before our mating. I’m sorry that I… the bond ruined it. I mean… I know it was probably supposed to happen since I don’t believe in coincidences, but still… I can feel Corey mourning over what he’d lost with you.”

“Yes, we were lovers,” Paul stated calmly holding Jim's gaze. “I know it had to happen. I can feel it and so know more than you know about yourself probably. Corey and I shared a love that was based on our past. I have to ask you, though. What do you know about Corey's background? And yours?”

Jim stared into his mug for a moment. “Still, I don’t like feeling him in pain. I mean… if it’d make him happy, I’d be willing to try to look the other way, but I doubt it’d work on the long run. I’d probably get jealous at some point since I can feel what he feels through the bond, you know,” Jim made a half-offer, but he didn’t really believe that a love triangle would work. But that’s the only thing he could think of, not to mention that it was a sign that he was trying to see what’s best for Corey. “I’m a bit helpless in this situation so I’d like your input on the question,” he finally met Paul’s eyes. “I want him to be happy. As much as possible. I don’t want to hurt or use him. Since our mating… my attitude and feelings towards him have changed A LOT. It’s insane, really. But that’s how I feel. It’s still messed up in me but I think I can see a bit clearer today, you know.”

“I don’t know much about Corey’s past. He shared just a tiny bit of it. He told me that he was rescued as a kid and was very, very troubled when he got here. I saw his old room. We’re making a music room, a sanctuary from it. I didn’t want to pressure him. I thought he’d probably tell me about his past when he was ready,” Jim rubbed his stubble. “Regarding my past, I obviously missed a lot. But he must be right. It’s still hard for me to believe, but I must be a half-breed if I was able to mate with him and mark him… and partially transform…” he said and as his thoughts took a turn towards the questions about his past, he could feel that migraine starting to build up again.

“I see. And you have a killing headache every time you think about these, I suppose. It can be from a mental block, a kind of magic that wipes the memories out of someone. It can be, yes. I can feel it in you also, but with time and with your realizations it probably will break sooner or later. I'm glad to hear that you want to make him happy. And I know he needs a caring partner who feels like you. I'm okay with how things turned out. My kind knows more from the universe than we should. So I'm happy that I can leave him in your care and protection.”

“We call him the wild one, because of how he was for years after he got here with Mick. We got them out of the same ‘facility’, so to say.” Even after so many years Paul remembered when the kids, almost his age, arrived from that place, Corey in such a condition it still made Paul grimace. “Corey's family kept up a small separated magic-protected place in the mountains. They were shamans from an ancient tribe and offered a safe place for outcasts. Mostly mixed families between all kinds of demons and even half-human families. The white witches – with the aid of an Earth demon clan – found and burned down the place to smoldering ashes and took the kids away to sell and brainwash. Corey was around a year old or so. My father was the shaman in this clan before. He and the leader then bumped into a place where they held games for all kinds of people to bet on. Kind of gladiator games, kids killing each other, animals or prisoners. Mostly beast demons because of their higher skills. Corey and Mick were two of them,” Paul paused taking a deep breath and sipped from his coffee.

“Corey was trained with pain. Even rewarded with pain, he was kept in a condition and place since his kidnapping that made his powers stronger. His senses sharper and grew his bloodlust. When he got here, he was just a few years younger than me but so much different. He couldn't stand the bright light or the sun, wanted to hide away or was just clinging to my father who saw how broken and love-hungry he really was. Corey is very smart. He shrugged that off fast on the outside. But as you could see in that room, on the inside that darkness kept eating him up. He was everyone's friend but no one knew him really. And he snapped quickly from anything. He was close only to Mick. They are like brothers. And as my father trained him we got close too and fell in love with time. So, you can see why I want to make sure someone accepts him and understands his needs. But as I feel you, his power found his right pair,” Paul ended with a kind smile toward Jim. “You will find a family among us too. An equal member of this clan if you like to be with time.”

A mental block? Well, that made sense and explained why that migraine came only when he was trying to think about his past. Jim wondered what else that block had made him forget. But he didn’t go into that now, because he wanted to avoid the headache getting worse. For some reason it stayed while Paul was talking about Corey’s past. All along Jim had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Like when someone is about to remember something but it keeps slipping away from his grip before he could catch the memory. Since he didn’t know with what that memory was in connection, the sharp pain stayed away for now.

Saying that Jim was utterly shocked was an understatement. Yes, he’d suspected a dark past to be revealed, but this was one of the heaviest stories he’d ever heard. He suddenly felt ill and disgusted. Not because of Corey and his past. If something then Jim started to feel a new found and deep respect towards his mate for surviving all this and coming out of it more or less in one piece. He’d noticed in his torture chamber how kinda unnatural it was even for his kind to endure and up to a point enjoy the pain Jim was inflicting on him. The tall demon also thought back on the two times they had sex. It was rough and bloody. Jim could never let go with anyone like this. Looking into himself he knew that he had no problem with giving Corey the pain and blood he needed to free himself. They’ll just have to buy a lot of sheets.

“This is so fucked up,” he finally blurted out, trying to process all the horrible – but useful – information about his pair. “I mean I knew that demons and witches can do very fucked up things, but this…” he ran a slightly shaking hand through his longish hair and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He wanted to tear everyone into bloody shreds who’d hurt Corey, Mick and all those unfortunate children and babies. Information like these were what often made Jim lose hope in this world.

Leaning forward he put both big hands on the table, locking eyes with the searching yet calm black ones. “Thank you for telling me all this, I appreciate both the information and the trust. I swear on my life that I’ll try to keep him safe, happy and loved. Until my last breath. He deserves it more than most of us, even if he might not see it.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. And you will see, he is much more than meets the eye,” Paul smiled at Jim. In his energies the little sadness over letting Corey go could be felt. “I do love him back, but I'm not the one meant to be his mate, and over the years we never reached that point. He needs someone like you. And as your powers chose him, you probably need him as well. It is good this way,” the big man nodded. “I have to meet them at the gate and get our thing done. I will talk to him as well along the way. Stay safe and please make a list of what you would need,” Paul said while standing up.

“I already know he’s much more, even if I haven’t known him that long,” Jim nodded in agreement and gave Paul a grateful look. “Thank you too. For your help and accepting me despite my background and the things I’d done to hurt your clan. I’m sorry. I guess I was blinded, but now I’m starting to open my eyes,” he added standing up too. He quickly finished his coffee then turned to Paul to offer him his hand. “I am truly grateful and I’ll give you my list soon,” he shook hands with the shaman, his nice energies running up on Jim’s arm, calming him a bit as he headed for the door. He had a lot to think about – again.

***

 

Meanwhile at his own place Mick was waiting for Jim to finish the talk with their leader. He already looked for some old clothes that were a bit slimmer to fit Jim. The height was almost the same anyway. The new mate of Corey was a guitarist too, so he packed some instruments out to jam a little too. The little annoying shit said he told Jim to stop by and made them lunch too, so he must arrive soon… - the muscular demon thought as he was playing aimlessly on his favorite piece.

After his talk with Paul, Jim took a minute or two on the corridor, leaning against the wall to think everything through that he’d learned about Corey. He couldn’t deny that his mate was a remarkably strong one. Speaking of which, when he concentrated a bit more, he could feel him getting further away from him. Which Jim didn’t like, but knew there would be times when being apart was going to be necessary.

Shaking his head he rubbed his forehead and decided to pay his visit to Mick. Maybe some distraction was what he needed right now. He soon found himself by the door Corey simply kicked in the day before. Jim knocked instead then entered, the familiar sounds of a guitar welcoming him and he already felt the tightness in his chest ease up a bit.

“Hey, man. Nice melody. Thanks for babysitting me,” he smirked at the mountain-like demon.”

“Hey kiddo!” Mick stood up kidding him back and gave him a big strong hug. “Look over the stuff on the table. Some of that should fit you, I guess, and Cor said he'd bring you some stuff too... Oooops… You didn't hear that. It's a surprise,” Mick laughed. “Also till he makes that guitar he was talking about promising you, you can pick some of mine too. These are tuned different and more for main guitar parts to play on. Almost all custom made for me,” he couldn't help but grin wide and proud.

A wholehearted laugh left Jim from the fast way Mick was talking to him while he returned the hug with a few pats on a broad shoulder. “Thanks man, I appreciate. And my lips are sealed. I promise to be surprised when Corey gives me the stuff,” Jim said and walked over to the table, picking up clothes and holding them to his body. “Yeah, most of these will work, I think. Thanks.”

He still didn’t get used to the fact that the members of the Gray clan were so willing to share nearly everything with each other. This was new to Jim. Once he picked the clothes that seemed to be fitting, he walked over to the lined up guitars, taking out a black one to try its sound. His fingers quickly found a simple melody. It was like a gulp of fresh air holding a guitar in his hands again. He’d noticed that most of Mick’s guitars had “Seven” written on them and he had the same tattoo on his forearm too.

“Can I ask what ‘Seven’ stands for?” Jim suddenly asked, getting a feeling that it was somehow connected to Corey’s past too, because he had more than one opportunity to see the huge “8” tattoo on the back of his mate’s neck. “I’ve noticed Corey having an ‘8’ tattoo and I have a feeling there’s a connection there.”

“I'm Seven and he is Eight,” Mick winked with a chuckle but got serious picking up a guitar too and started to fiddle on it. “What Cor and Paul said about where we are from?”

“I know he was kidnapped as a baby and you were like gladiators before Paul’s father saved you two. I also know that they managed to fuck Corey up pretty good. Hence the ‘wild one’ nickname,” Jim sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the wall, guitar on his lap as he kept strumming that long forgotten melody that kept haunting him for weeks.

“Yeah, that's the sum of it. These are our numbers to make bets on. 7 and 8. And let me tell you, fucked up doesn't even cover it how he was. Ever wondered how come he is the size of a teenager? He was a hunter. Needed to be small and fast, and bloodthirsty. They made him get used to pain. He is a few years younger than me, I remember he was around 4 or 5 and was already taking beatings and cutting into his flesh as the biggest reward. They fed him while giving him pain, starved him to mess up his brain to crave the pain connected food; fed him raw bloody meat and blood to help his skills as a beast grow stronger. But he got too smart and powerful so they kept him in a cage and in the dark and only gave him food when he hunted the victims in the maze.”

“I'm this huge because I was trained to fight one on one with huge creatures. Fed and trained till I was 15 and we got rescued. I was the only one he was close to there and here too. He is like my little brother, man. I have this fucked up thing that when the worse times come, the more fun I make of it, and once Corey said to me that I helped him keep a little of himself and his sanity with my stupid jokes and non-stop talking shit, and that was the biggest compliment anyone ever had made about my existence,” Mick took a deep breath at the last lines, clearly moved from all the memories. But sniffing and shaking his head punched into the chords and laughed a little at Jim. “But that's over now. He is in good hands now with you.”

Jim couldn’t help it, his eyes grew wide the more Mick was sharing about the story behind their numbers. If he thought he’d felt sick while Paul was telling him about what Corey had went through, now he probably took a greenish shade – which was a big thing to achieve because he’d done some nasty things as one of Robb’s favorite torturers. But this wasn’t about some enemy, a stranger he didn’t know or cared about. This had happened to his mate and his friend. He could’ve been easily in their place too if his life took that same turn.

“Fuck, man. I’m sorry. This is sick. But… I’m glad you both came out of it alive and in one piece,” Jim joined the melody Mick was picking out, his own playing complimenting it. “I want to torture and rip everyone apart who did this to you and forced you two and others to do these things…” he frowned deeply as he kept his eyes on the fret board, watching his long fingers moving with ease. “But… what makes you think I’m gonna be good for Corey?” Jim asked curiously, glimpsing up at the big guy.

“Because he is like... he’d gotten his fix or something,” Mick laughed playing along with Jim easily and from his wide smile enjoying it to the fullest. “You make him tamer... He feels strangely happy. I mean… It's weird to feel him like that. A good weird. He is a good guy, though… Writes wicked songs and has a voice you piss yourself from,” he chuckled again, speeding into a solo part on his guitar.

Some of Jim’s hair fell into his face, more or less hiding the light blush there, but not his grin. “Well… it’s good to know I’m able to give him what he needs. This is fucking new to me too. Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not. Just have to adjust to a lot of changes, you know,” he explained, giving a nice rhythm on the guitar – although it wasn’t really tuned to be one for that – to help that kickass solo. “Oh yeah, he woke me with his singing. I was blown away,” he said then snorted from the double meaning. “I mean his voice is fuckin’ amazing. And the lyrics were beautiful too,” he said while changing the pace, turning his playing into a solo too that mingled with Mick’s as if the sounds were playing with each other.

“He is awesome, man. He can roar and scream too so fucking sic!” Mick said with clear adoration for Corey's voice. “But maybe you know that already,” he winked giving his chuckle to Jim again. “Pick a guitar then let's go eat what your mate cooked. He cooks awesome too, you know.”

“I think someone has a crush on my mate’s voice – which is understandable,” Jim teased Mick back as he got up from the floor with the black guitar in his hand. “And yes, I already know and like how he roars and screams,” he laughed with a playful wink. It was so easy to talk to and joke around with Mick. It was refreshing after the serious happenings and topics of the last few days. Rolling his shoulder, where some bruises from his torture were finally healing faster, he nodded towards the guitar in his hand. “I’ll borrow this then. Thanks, man. Being without a guitar felt as if I was missing an arm or something. No matter how short that time was,” he said, already missing his white piece, which was lying broken somewhere in Corey’s… their apartment.

Walking there with Mick to eat the prepared food, Jim looked at the other demon. “After lunch could you help me with painting Corey’s old room? He offered it to me to have it as a music room or a sanctuary where I can be alone with myself and my music. Also, I have to make a table for him. We kinda broke the one he had,” he chuckled as they reached the door and entered, heading towards the kitchen area. Once Mick said yes, they busied themselves with eating everything Corey'd prepared for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The sun stood at the top of the sky when the members of the Gray clan returned. Corey saw the shadows moving in the front room as they went past it while entering the main gate. Must be his mate packing there, he could feel Jim presence stronger too as he got inside the building.

The meeting was useful, the small group had more information now to where to continue the investigation.

Corey even went shopping and dragging some bags inside the apartment, he started looking for Jim, going through the wardrobe room to greet him.

With the help of Mick they got all the equipment and paint they needed to clean and paint the room. While Jim was working on the walls only in his cut jeans and an old pair of sneakers Mick gave him, the big demon gathered some wood for the table they broke and Jim wanted to fix – and reinforce in case they decided to have sex on it again...

The physical work felt good, because it gave Jim time to digest what he'd learned about his mate's past, plus it made time pass quicker. Jim could still feel the faint present of his mate through their bond and he relaxed a bit, knowing that Corey wasn't in immediate danger.

He just checked on how the now coffee-colored walls were drying when he felt Corey's presence stronger. From that he knew his mate was back. He turned around in the empty room, some sweat making his bare and still a bit bruised chest glisten as he looked at the small beast with a fond expression.

"Hey. Successful meeting? You feel... satisfied."

“Hey babe! Yeah it was, and I managed to get all the stuff I wanted,” Corey smiled wide, looking around the clean and painted room. “It feels... weird. Like all that darkness is erased…” Corey said walking around the room just staring at the walls lost in his thoughts. All those dark memories were gone, but he knew they were hiding under the pretty coffee color. Just like inside him. “It's great. I like how it looks,” he turned from the window back to grin at Jim. “You worked hard. I have some surprises for you. I hope you’ll like them...” he hugged his tall mate and pulled him down to kiss those inviting lips.

“You should tell me all about it a bit later. If you are allowed,” Jim said as he watched Corey examining the room. He could feel his mate’s mixed emotions and then he shrugged after the kiss, keeping Corey close with his arms. It felt good to hold him again, although he was gone only for like half a day. It was a bit crazy, but Jim guessed it was something he was going to have to get used to because of their bond. “No, they aren’t erased. Just covered, like scars. Which is fine, because they are part of who you are,” he murmured, pecking Corey’s cheek. “I have a surprise for you too. But first I want to see mine!” he gave the beast his usual cute laugh. It was strange to laugh again after all this time when Jim did nothing but brood or feel bored. “Lead the way…” he lightly spanked Corey’s ass with a grin.

“Ouch!” the short beast jumped and faked a painful expression and grabbed Jim's hand to lead him back to the main room. “By the way scars… You should heal faster. No? I don't like it that you're still so bruised.” A bit of worry was clear in Corey's voice as he handed Jim three big nylon bags. “Some basic stuff, if some doesn't fit, we can exchange them tomorrow…” he added, watching his mate curiously about his reactions over the packs of socks, boxers, a few shirts and shoes.

Jim grinned on the faked expression then he simply shrugged, looking at the still visible bruises. A lot have already healed. “Dunno. I always healed at this rate, didn’t even notice. You think I should heal faster since our mating?” he asked as he let the other demon pull him to the bags.

Putting them on the bed, Jim dug into the first one, pulling out a few boxers at first. Opening one he put it to his hips and nodded satisfied. He repeated the same with some shirts and shoes too. “You have a good eye. They all seem to fit. Thank you,” he smiled warmly and grateful at his mate. “Mick gave me some clothes too, so I think I’m set for a while. I should search for a job or something so I can pay you back. But I’m not sure it’s safe for me to be outside just yet. By the way, I found a spare toothbrush for myself in the bathroom,” he murmured as he folded some shirts on the bed. “I’m guessing that the empty space in the closet is where I’m supposed to put these. Thanks for that too. I know this is just as unexpected and strange for you like for me. Yet you started making room for me the first day I became part of you life… I didn’t even thank you for that,” he trailed off, staring at the black tee in his hand.

Before Jim could sink into his strange mood, he shook his head and flashed a smile at his mate then went to a drawer and pulled out the top one, taking a framed picture out from it. “I thought… we could keep this in the room. A ‘visible scar’ that also contains hope, I guess?” he walked back to Corey with the drawing Jim’d saved in the morning. It was in a black frame now, flattened behind glass. “I hope it was okay for me to save this one,” he looked down at Corey a bit worried about his reaction as he handed it over.

  
By S.M.A.

“Oh…” Corey only could say that as he looked at the long lost drawing from his teenage years. It was exactly what Jim said about it. A bit of hope. And one of his scars. “Thank you…” he whispered and hugged his mate strong, hiding in the much larger body. Showing vulnerability for the first time in front of Jim.

Relaxing from Corey’s embrace, Jim hugged him back, caressing his dyed hair soothingly, feeling just how vulnerable his mate was at the moment. Despite that there was a small smile on the tall demon’s lips. This was definitely progress in getting closer to each other. Lightly rubbing Corey’s back, he softly murmured: “Paul and Mick have told me about your past. I… admire you,” he confessed. He suspected that many would react differently to what was revealed in front of him. Some would maybe even fear Corey for what he was, but Jim had no such feelings and he let his mate know that through their bond too. “I want to become whatever you might need in a mate,” he added barely audible. In a short span of time they already came a long way, although the end of the road was still far away.

“I... I guess I need you, as you are. Our powers met for a reason. And you accept me as fucked up as I am. And I think you even enjoy it,” Corey rubbed his forehead to the sweaty chest, inhaling Jim’s scent deeply, letting it linger inside him and smooth his soul and powers. Maybe he can relax now... He has a mate for life. Someone that will be there all his life.

“I don't think you noticed, but I have a very well-hidden caring nature too… I like to look after those who are close to me. And I thank you for being so understanding with everything. It's so fast and shocking and you've lost everything. And I want to make this work well between us, not just the sex... which obviously works ‘cause of our needs and our powers matching perfectly... And I think I'm way too moved and talking bullshit all over now...” Corey looked up at Jim with a chuckle. “Thank you for the picture and for being here with me.”

“Yeah, well… I might enjoy what you are… Maybe,” Jim joked lightly, feeling a bit like melting from Corey’s words. He tightened his embrace around the small creature, letting him bury himself in his much bigger body – and maybe shielding him from the rest of the world, too. “Oh yes, I’ve noticed your caring side. It’s been at the front since yesterday morning. The cooking, making room for me, getting me clothes, offering your old room for me, making sure I have everything I might need… I have eyes, you know,” he chuckled softly, nosing Corey’s hair to inhale him too.

“I’ve been an ass to you before and I’m trying not to make that same mistake again. It might take some time for us to open up more for each other, but everything will happen in its time,” he echoed Paul’s comment from that morning. It was a universal truth Jim believed in too. “I want this to work between us, too. So… please be patient with me. It might take some time for me to settle in and accept all the changes. But I’ll keep trying… And I can promise you this: I won’t go away unless you want me to. I belong to you now,” he said then smiled down at Corey. “Besides, I like you talking bullshit. You’re cute,” he chuckled fondly then leaned down to seal their lips.

Corey mumbled against the attacking lips, as he wanted to protest against the cute title but then just smiled and kissed Jim back with all his forming emotions. Who knows… Maybe the wild one gets tamed once… The kiss they shared was filled with gentle emotions. Corey pulled back with a bright red color on his upper cheeks.

“You two ate up everything I cooked?”

Jim saw that blush and still found it damn cute, but he didn’t voice it, just grinned. Corey was probably feeling what he thought anyways. Instead he took his mate’s hand and this time Jim was the one who pulled him to the other room. “Nah, I saved some for you before we ate the rest up. It’s in the oven. Go, eat. I want to finish repairing the table,” he said pressing a light kiss against Corey’s temple then he let his hand go and headed towards the table, picking up a hammer and a nail. “Meanwhile you could tell me what you found out at that other clan…” he offered then continued working, concentrating hard on the task.

“Thanks,” Corey was happy to hear they left him food ‘cause he felt like starving. “Paul told me that he was talking about my background. I love to cook and eat good ‘cause of that I guess. When I got here all this kind of food really fascinated me,” he told while hopping up on the counter and started eating.

“Paul also told us about that the group behind these actions is almost surely the same group of witches and demons who specialized in the genocide over non-Earthly demons. We decided to show ourselves and sniff around a bit. And you can come too, if you want. Me, Paul and Shawn will go for a hunt in those woods. Letting ourselves free and sizing up the place. Paul said that you can come also. What you say?”

“It makes sense. The cooking and eating,” Jim hummed as he finished hammering one of the last nails in. “The information makes sense too. It was to be suspected, I guess. It’s so them to try making the Bloodstone and Gray clan jump at each other’s throat…” Jim mused then paused hearing the offer. He looked over at Corey with a thoughtful expression. “You sure about that? Wanting me there? Otherwise I’d love to. I mean… it’s been a while for me since I hunted. In the last few months I was needed more as a torturer in the dungeons,” he explained then turned back to the table and checked how stable the freshly hammered leg was.

“Yeah I want you there, sure I am! Shawn is a little grumpy on the outside and very twisted on the inside,” Corey chuckled, putting the empty plate down and hopped down to go over to take a look at the table too. “I want to brag about my tall, strong, skillful and wild mate to them all, you know… And all mine…” he spoke on a teasing tone, his warm hands caressing over the back of the half-bent demon above the new table. “Nice work. I love it.”

“Then I’ll be there and meet Shawn and watch how you hunt. It’s gonna be something, I can tell,” he smiled then that smile turned into a huge grin hearing the compliment. “Oh you do? That’s good to know. I’ll try to look taller while you do that,” he joked, but closed his eyes for a moment feeling Corey’s hands on his bare back. The warm touch sent a shiver down his spine and a very low approving grumble built in his chest.

Looking back over his shoulder, Jim met Corey’s eyes. “Not fully yours yet…” he said with playfully twinkling eyes. “Otherwise thanks. I reinforced it.”

“You want to be?” Corey asked with slightly glowing eyes, searching deeply Jim’s hazel ones. His hands were rubbing slowly up and down along the long back, tracing the line of the spine before taking Jim’s hand and turned him over to face him. “I can't promise that I can let go enough to make you mine without getting... You know.... Not so gentle…”

Jim only had to think about it for a second or two, his skin breaking out in goose bumps as he turned around, sliding a hand around Corey’s waist to pull him closer, wanting – needing – their bodies to touch. Not just because of the sexual promise it held, but because it felt good to have his mate so close. “Yes. I want you to make me yours too. I want to wear your mark and scent. I want everyone who meets us to know that you are mine and I am yours…” he said with an answering glow in his eyes. It was as if he said that in a trance, as if his beast side was voicing its wishes through Jim’s lips, but he was fully on board with the plan. “I don’t mind. I’ll heal. I want you to be you. Without holding back for my sake.”

“It will only work if we both fully let go. I want us to belong together in front of everyone too,” Corey pulled Jim with him, backing towards the bed, his powers already starting to come forth and linger around his body as a red fog and creeping over Jim too. He leaned closer to kiss and lick along the inviting collar bone, grabbing strongly at Jim’s side and pulling him close to his heating up body.

The tall demon’s heart sped up from the predatory look in Corey’s eyes, although it didn’t show that much on his face yet. That red fog started engulfing him, trying to coax Jim’s blue one out. He wasn’t afraid, he was getting excited and he was sure Corey could feel it through their pants too. “I’ll let go if you do…” Jim murmured already a bit hoarse as his hands slid under Corey’s tee and lightly scratched the small of his back. “I want this…” he repeated to reassure Corey. “I want you,” he gave in to the urge and rubbed himself against his mate, enjoying the kisses on his chest and the bruising hold on his side. He let Corey take the lead this time.

A deep growl left the smaller man's throat from the feeling of Jim rubbing and moving closer to his body. Digging his already growing claws deep into the sides of his mate, he turned quickly, practically throwing Jim on top of the bed. Popping the button open on the jeans-short first, Corey then pulled off his tee and pants too, climbing on top of his mate with glowing blue eyes and a hungry look of a beast ready to feast on his victim. Grabbing into the longer tufts of Jim, he pulled his head aside a little, attacking his tasty lips in a rough passion-filled kiss.

Jim groaned as the sharp claws dug into his sides, breaking skin, then landed on the bed with a breathless moan, watching Corey getting rid of his own clothes. Jim was working on the button and fly of his jeans-short too, wiggling it off quickly, wanting to feel all that hot naked skin against his. He was getting hard fast from that hungry look. The slight pain by the roots of his hair was welcomed and he was returning the rough kiss the best he could, growling from his throat, his own hands grabbing, squeezing and scratching Corey as desire was washing through him too, his power leaking some more to tease and lure his mate’s.

The wild instincts of the beast kicked in at full force, his powers wrapped around Jim, sending the message of raw need through the taller demon. Corey pulled back from the deep kiss growling, pressing Jim's head hard into the bed as he licked the throbbing vein in his neck. One knee pressed between the long legs, Corey rubbed his leaking erection to Jim's, claws running deep into his skin and the growling beast licked up all the blood on the trail with hunger.

His mate’s power surrounding and rushing through him made Jim pant, his neck straining as his head was pushed back. Jim moved it back some more, completely baring his throat and crying out from the heady mixture of pleasure and pain as he was bucking against Corey’s cock, the smell of his own blood filling his nose as he was sinking deep fast. He had no idea he’d enjoy this roughness so much, but his steadily leaking cock was a good enough proof. His own claws were scratching Corey’s back and ass, making the scent of their blood mix. “More!” he panted, eyes rolling back into his head, a burning need growing hotter and more urging as his own instincts were quickly awakening.

Corey groaned with lust from Jim's plea. He attacked those full lips again, his long sharp canines tearing into the tongue and lip of his mate and him too, swallowing their mixed blood and sucking on the bruised bottom lip. His hands gripped hard on his mate's thighs and pushed Jim almost in half, bucking against him with a beastly roar.

The other demon groaned into the bloody kiss, swallowing his fair share of their mixed blood, which made his eyes glow in a bright golden light. He moved as Corey wanted him and growled needily as he spit bloody saliva on his own fingers, willing his claws back so he could reach down to rub his fingers against his hole. He wanted to help the small beast, because he saw how much Corey was losing it – which he found beautiful, because this was the first time he opened up to Jim this much. Letting him see the real him. The wild beast that he was underneath. With that thought Jim pushed two of his fingers into himself, squirming and moaning from the feeling and the hot sight of his mate savoring the flesh and blood of his aching body, which he surrendered willingly.

With only the maddening urge to feel, taste and feast on his mate, Corey's wild side was on full loose. Even though the blooming feelings he had for Jim were present too as he moved down on the very bruised body, and in total contrast of his rough treating so far, he sucked the throbbing cock gently into his mouth with a long satisfied moan, rolling his bleeding tongue around it as he swallowed it deep into his throat. He flexed his neck muscles to taste Jim's pre-cum more, his hand helping Jim's hand, pushing on it to make the long fingers go deeper.

Jim couldn’t take his eyes off the other demon then he cried out, his cock throbbing painfully in Corey’s bloody mouth. “Fuck!” he groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow, his hips moving both against Corey’s mouth and his own fingers as the small hand was helping him back. _So fucking hot_ , he thought, but couldn’t voice it. And he couldn’t even collect his thoughts about how stunning it was that although his wild side was fully out, Corey was still trying to pay attention to Jim’s needs. Holding his leg in the air, Jim kept fingering himself deeper and faster, moaning as his body was giving in. Soon he pulled them out and panted at his mate. “Spit on it!” he urged, burning to feel something in his body very fucking soon.

Letting the leaking, and now very bloody cock out of his mouth and pushing Jim's thighs more up and apart, he spit a good amount of bloody salvia into his mate's opened up hole, letting a deep grunt out and leaned down to push his cut tongue deep into it, moving it around with pleased sounds. His mind was swimming in all the blood and smell and taste of Jim. Everything else was wiped away, only the unbearable need to become one with the other was in his senses. To tear and bite and eat and mate... He couldn't take it anymore… His brain and body were on pulsing fire and it seemed the only thing that could ease that burning itching pain inside him was Jim and his fucking tasty inviting body.

With a sudden move he rose up and bucked deep into his mate, all the way with a painful cry as the tight walls gave into the attack of his hard dick, almost making him faint from the dizzying feeling as Jim's body jerked around and under him. Corey stayed still, panting and groaning low. His red fog-like power was completely covering the other demon and taking him and his blue power inside it, making them swirl around the joined mates in a lilac cloud.

Jim was cursing under his breath, watching his bloody cock flop back on his stomach then groaned as the beast spit on him and stuck that fucking amazing tongue into his trembling body. It was all starting to get too much – yet not enough. His claws grew again as they were digging into the back of his own thighs to keep himself open for Corey.

And then a loud roar tore itself out from the depth of his being as he was taken by the beast for the very first time. It was burning, it was too much, it was so fucking intense Jim literally saw stars. But it was fucking perfect as his body jerked unwittingly from the rough intrusion. Without thinking he reached out with his right hand and tried to take hold of Corey, but all that he managed to do was leaving bloody scratch marks on the other demon’s chest, the warm liquid making his fingers slip as he kept clawing at the slick skin over the beast’s heart.

This wasn’t the first time he was fucked, but definitely the most intense. His near-whine and as his trembling body was working overtime to adjust were proof of that. “Fucking… move!” he snarled out of control too, his claw-like nails slicing more skin on his mate’s upper-body.

Corey was lost in the pain and pleasure. In his brain pain was the biggest bliss and there it was as Jim was trying to erase his chest tattoo with the deep bloody scratches. That tearing on his skin and the tight throbbing around his cock made his head swim with lust. He felt his being opening up and mingle with Jim's, their powers united in a perfect bright lilac glow around them, making their senses heighten as he pulled back and rammed hard and deep into the shaking body, repeating it again and again, faster with each hard thrust. He was huffing and grunting as a beast on a feast, which was true to the fullest.

Keeping up the fast rough pace he leaned upwards to reach Jim's long neck and sank his fangs deep into that sweet inviting vein there, gulping the blood with an animalistic growl, pulling on the bigger body to get more inside it, make it more his, claiming Jim with all his being and powers through their bond. Sending the statement "mine!" over to Jim's being.

Jim could see the purple colors even when he closed his eyes, their joined energies burning and urging them just as much as Corey’s fantastic rough thrusts, which were rubbing against Jim just at the right places, making him lose the rest of his rational mind too. His own being was opening up too and as if he knew what Corey wanted to do, the second he moved towards Jim’s throat, the bigger demon’s bloody fingers slid onto his mate’s back to pull him as close as possible. Jim’s head moved to the side in acceptance and he offered not just his neck, blood and body to the aroused beast, but his soul, heart and life too.

The pain quickly transformed into pleasure and it was filling now everything that he was. But there was another feeling too. Something final and deep. Moving and beautiful. As his whole being submitted to that burning claim, an amazingly strong feeling of belonging and being whole etched itself into Jim’s very core while their merged powers were pulsing around them. That possessive statement that came through the deepening bond felt so right and powerful that he came hard without any warning, roaring “Yours!” as his bloody cock messed them both up, claws opening new wounds on the sweaty back.

The reply made the beast leave the bleeding wound and howl out in triumph, pushing deeper into the jerking body of his mate as he was shooting his seed into him while they both were enjoying the heavy spasms of their joint orgasm.

As the lilac fog started to pull back into them and let their beings slowly come out of the blinding bliss, leaving them fighting for air, Corey collapsed on top of the larger body, letting Jim's legs go. He was caressing the blood and sperm covered belly and chest slowly and lovingly as he was coming around.

It took some time for Jim too to slowly come back, his tattooed arms instinctively holding Corey where he was, enjoying the soft caresses (what a contrast after everything!) on his messed up skin. Jim stretched out his long legs to avoid a cramp in his thigh and returned the stroking on Corey’s back, smearing bloody sweat all over the already nearly healed back.

He wasn’t in the mood to talk, because he didn’t want to break the peaceful moment. So he didn’t. He simply kept running his long fingers over Corey’s body just as lovingly, enjoying the perfect and strong feeling that they were one. Now no one could break this bond, only them. But Jim highly doubted that’d ever happen. After all, seeing that beast from up this close and not running spoke volumes.

“You’re beautiful,” Jim finally whispered barely audible after a few minutes while his fingers were absently tracing Corey’s spine.

From Jim’s words Corey’s eyes popped open and his caressing hand stopped. Reality dragged him back to earth and to his room fast and most of all to what he was. Jim's words made him swallow hard and move out of his body, plopping down on his back next to his mate, staring at the ceiling.

“I'm not,” he whispered, closing his eyes again, trying to calm his swirling emotions. They were one now. He would know if Jim just spoke out of kindness. Yet, the words were true and the mixed feelings they woke up inside him were all new and haven't found their place in his troubled mind and soul yet

The other demon flinched a bit as the softening cock slipped out of his abused hole, some of Corey's seed oozing out with it. Jim's body was exhausted and throbbing with pain here and there as it was working on repairing the damage done to his flesh and skin. What he didn't notice yet was that the process was faster than usual.

Turning onto his side to face his mate, Jim stroked along his fresh claim mark, feeling it already closing up and throbbing. Now he was going to wear Corey's mark forever too. That made him feel strangely content. He was fully the beast's too. And yes, he meant his words and knew that his mate could feel it through the still wide open bond between them, but Jim didn't push the matter.

Sliding his index finger through the bloody cum and sweat on the other man's chest, he absently tasted it, lightly growling from its wonderful taste. It was their mixed essence, something that'd probably be his favorite taste from now on. To share it with his other half, he half-leaned over Corey and kissed him gently and sensually for long minutes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Lazy morning sex with your newly found mate is just amazing. Especially after the night you’ve been marking him yours for life. And the best part is when you doze off for a little while after it in each other's arms.

But not if you oversleep and are late from an important mission! It's a good thing they had a shower sometime during the night when they both woke up from all the itching of their skin under the drying bodily fluids. Corey felt kinda uncomfortable from the slight wetness he felt in his boxers as he was sitting behind the wheel and was driving with Jim to the forest. Other times such leaking memories of great sex were something to put a smile on his face, but now he should have focused on his task, and they were fucking late too.

The good in the bad was that this way Corey had time to talk about the whole thing and Shawn. One of the members of Corey's close group in the Gray clan. Shawn was a great guy... Under the many layers of being obnoxious and weird and sarcastic and somewhat of an asshole on the outside. Especially with new people. He always treated Corey as if he was his own retarded son or something, standing up for the beast nonetheless, though.

What Jim could expect was harsh sarcasm and rivalry, for Shawn would surely be testing Jim about being good enough to deserve Corey.

The hunt planned was as any other demon hunt. That was not new to the tall demon as they spoke about the occasions Jim had been after the forest creatures too with his old clan. The hunters run down and lead the animals to the place the others gather at. Corey was a hunter himself, his days as a child in the maze being after humans and other creatures still lived vividly inside him and these hunts fed the already built-in need to track down and run free after something that he could kill with his bare claws and canines.

Finally he turned the Rover to the land road that led them to the meeting point, about two and a half hour late. Corey could feel the others waiting and also the lingering energies of humans with powers – clearly witches – around.

Jim was a bit nervous about the hunt. Well, not the hunt itself but being out there together with these guys for the first time and freshly mated. And Shawn. Yes, Corey gave a 101 about that demon. He sounded like a complicated guy, but Jim thought he’d be able to handle him. After all, during the years at the Bloodstone clan he got used to weirdness.

At times when Corey’s slight arousal reached his senses, Jim smiled under his nose and a few times had to stop himself from reaching out to push his hand between his mate’s legs and help on his little problem. But they were late enough. He just hoped the others wouldn’t be too pissed. Yes, last night – and their morning – was something Jim wouldn’t forget for a very, very long time. The slightly throbbing claim mark on his neck still had an angry red color as it peeked out from under the edge of his worn black Iron Maiden T-shirt that he got from Mick. A few times he found himself absently stroking the mark as he was listening to Corey while staring out of the car.

 _Focus_ , he reminded himself over and over again, but it wasn’t an easy task when his mate was in arm’s reach smelling so fucking good and alluring. He briefly wondered if this was going to be like this all the time… Well, at least this was something Jim could live with.

As they turned onto that barely noticeable road, he could feel the presence of the others too and once they took a turn, a small clearing opened up in front of them, two other cars parking there, the others in or around them, waiting. Glimpsing at Corey, Jim winked at him before getting out of the car to join them. “Hey. Sorry for being late. We overslept,” he pushed his hands into his front pockets as they walked over, Jim’s eyes sizing up the other demons.

Corey joining Jim also greeted the others. Introducing Shawn to his mate. No surprise there, Shawn gave a very suspicious look to Jim, sizing him up.

Paul hugged them, kissing Corey's face again and the usual back-patting from Mick also happened. It was like any other gathering, but the tension and the scent of witches lingered strongly around the area.

Paul even handed a bag of throwing knives to Jim as he gave out instructions. Mick and Corey were to track down the stag, taking Jim with them. Paul and Shawn were going to wait at the end of the path to capture the animal or animals. Corey was going to run, while Mick and Jim were to stay as first front.

Nothing new or unusual, just a few demons stocking up on some fresh meat.

But under all that they all knew what they were suppose to do. Sizing up the place, look for clues and memorize every aspect. Except for Corey. This time Corey was the main distraction as his transformed and loose powers would take off attention from anything else.

Jim was prepared for the suspicious looks from Shawn. “It was fucking time…” the older demon huffed under his nose.

“Exactly!” Mick chimed in, laughing on his own joke.

Jim snorted then took the bag from Paul, sending a thankful – and maybe a bit moved – look at the black-eyed demon then he put on the shoulder harness and holster that had four slots for the knives over Jim’s heart, having an easy access and also protecting his heart. Then came the wrist sheaths with three knives on both arms. Sensing the presence and scent of the witches Jim didn’t want to risk anything and put four spare knives into a sheath behind his back, pulling his tee over it to cover at least those.

“Thank you, Paul,” he finally said once the leader stopped briefing them about the plan. He just nodded back with a smile while Jim was trying to ignore Shawn’s piercing gaze that he’s been feeling ever since they’d arrived. Shawn also tried to push his power over Jim at one point, but the tall demon was on guard and pushed it back without hesitation to show that he wasn’t some weakling. Shawn was tasting him. They’d have to have a face-to-face conversation soon, but because of being so late, there wasn’t time for that.

Jim could clearly feel the excited buzzing coming from Corey who was restless, eyes already starting to glow as his power was leaking all over the place. The beast was starting to slowly surface. Jim smiled under his nose as he stepped over to him and tipped his head up. He knew Corey wasn’t going to take any weapon with him. He didn’t need it. “Happy hunt,” he murmured, for a moment admiring the reflection of that raw being lurking under the surface – the one who’d marked him the previous night. Then Jim pecked his lips before stepping back to take his position.

Corey just nodded. He was already half-turned and after pecking back Jim’s sweet lustful and alluring lips, he let himself fully loose. The red cloud of his power covered him already, his canines and claws grown. His way of body language changed also, he reminded more of a stalking big cat than a humanoid creature.

At the sound of Paul's signal the beast took off, running across the bushes surprisingly silent and fast, taking long sniffs from the air and low grunting sounds left him to signal to Mick and Jim to where they should follow him.

Corey loved this. Maybe he would never admit it out loud but the way his nature could be free and loose during hunts was just the best feeling. The smell of plants and the clear presence of the animals around him made him feel that he belonged. He did belong to the Gray clan but he learned a lot how to live a more "normal" life. This was easier. Just being as he always felt inside with the laws of nature and his instincts.

But he had to focus. Slowing down, a long growl left from between his fangs as he spotted the stag before him. Starting to climb up at a nearby tree with as much ease like a cat, he was ready to jump onto, or near the animal.

The beast on the hunt was breathtaking and very fucking fast. Even with their long legs Jim and Mick had a difficult time to keep up with Corey, although they gave him some head start so that they wouldn’t disturb the hunter.

While following his mate, easily understanding the growled instructions and feeling him crystal clear through the bond, he tried to hold back his admiring feelings and focus on the task. It wasn’t that easy with such a fresh bond, but Jim’s training was starting to kick in too, helping him more or less to find the cool headspace he needed to become the lethal demon he was underneath, too.

The wind in his hair and against his body, going at full speed and hunting among other demons filled him with the feeling of freedom. Okay, maybe some of that was coming from Corey too, who was clearly utterly enjoying this. More than the others, but it was a secret Jim would never tell anyone.

As his mate slowed down, Jim and Mick did also, fanning out a bit to make sure the stag wouldn’t go into the wrong direction. Jim kept one eye on the unsuspecting animal, but the other was on Corey’s graceful form. He was the perfect predator.

Balancing on one of the branches, he was keeping his glowing blue eyes on the stag. Debating on taking it down or chase it for a split second as he let his senses get full with the animal's scent and presence.

Then he jumped right to the large stag's side, his clawed arms at the thick neck and pulling it up, he tore its throat open in one bite. Growling at his partners that its pair was near, Corey took off and made the female jump ahead and take off right into the direction of Jim.

A hungry growl left Jim’s throat too as he watched Corey get all bloody from the stag’s open throat, his own features slightly changing as he gave in to the instincts he’s been trying to control all his life. Corey was right, this was easier, although Jim’s transformation wasn’t as spectacular.

He sprung into action as the animal was trying to change direction to get out of Jim’s way. He decided against using his new knives and instead ran towards the animal, quickly catching up to knock and pull it down onto the ground. His claws dug into the softer parts as he was on top of the painfully screaming female, holding it down. Mick put it out of its misery as he simply snapped its neck.

It was fun, but not nearly enough now that they were all more demon than anything else. This was a nice warm up, but Jim wanted more. Just like Corey. So they left the carcasses behind to pick them up later and with the taller demon ahead, they took off after Corey, trying to catch up. Even if Jim couldn’t see him, he knew where he was, the bond making it easy for him to track the deadly beast.

Corey was ahead and speeding through the forest silently as his senses took in all the details despite his speed.

Picking up on a strange vibe he growled a warning to the others and he jumped at one of the trees, hopping along its trunk like a cat to look around more. He could feel Jim and Mick slowly getting closer. Jumping at the nearby tree next he moved ahead.

Something was fishy. Hidden magic he sensed and he focused on his bond with Jim, trying to make him also feel it all. Then suddenly something like an invisible spider web fell on him and dragged him down from the height of the tree. He landed inside that magical net not far from some Earthly demons who started to spit out their disgust about his being, getting close with swords to end the life of the captured animal. Though they didn't expect Corey's low scream of burning power to knock them back and off their feet just as the other two got there.

Everything seemed fine until they heard the warning growl and then Jim felt Corey’s message through their bond too. He could feel them. Hostile demons from the race he always thought he belonged to. Now they were his enemy – especially if they were working with the witches. They were filthy blood-traitors.

But that was the last thing on Jim’s mind that got filled with blinding rage, because even before he and Mick got there, he could feel that they attacked his mate. And no one could do that without consequences! The burst of power was familiar to Jim – it knocked him against that cellar wall once, after all. This time it was focused on Corey’s attackers, though. From which two landed back on the ground from the throwing knives sticking out from the back of their necks. Jim acted on instinct and he swirled the next two of his new toys in his hands, ready to throw them while trying to find a way to his mate to free him, or give him time to do that himself, while Mick went against two other attackers.

Despite the rage, Jim’s head was clear as he was cutting throats and gutting the enemy with the precise movements of a torturer who knew anatomy well. It was time to show what he was made of.

The beast sat down inside the magic web and focused his powers to break the spell that covered him and tried to block his powers. He could feel how precisely Jim and Mick handled the attackers and also how close the older ones where, coming also at the feel of the battle.

Of course Shawn was himself and started to curse loud about "brining the new guy along" that must be "distraction" and wrecking the senses of their hunter and other various stuff just to trigger Jim.

Luckily said demon could handle the attackers with Mick, although he got scratched and cut a few times during the fight, trying to keep the assholes away from his mate as Jim was standing with his back against the concentrating beast to give him time to break the spell. He himself knew shit about such magic, so he tried to help his own way.

By the time the older demons got there, the number of the attackers was down to two… no, three. One was hiding on a tree like a coward. Jim took care of the one attacking him by cutting up and inward under his left ribs, his sharp knife going through the flesh like butter until it stopped right in the middle of his heart.

Mick was still struggling with his opponent when Jim pulled the bloody knife out of the dead body that landed by his feet. As he looked up with his blood-splattered face and brightly glowing eyes, hearing Shawn’s comments they only fuelled his already unchecked anger. He growled warningly at the grayish demon, teeth sharp on a snarl as Jim was still shielding Corey and without even looking he threw his knife up onto that tree. The last demon landed on the ground with a muffled thud and very dead.

“Shut the fuck up! You know nothing…” he warned Shawn.

“I see your big mouth matches the wild one's at least,” Shawn huffed, rolling his eyes at Jim and passing him like he wasn't even there. He went straight to Corey and sat opposite him, starting to chant with the beast till the magical web started to glow then shredded to dust.

Meanwhile Paul and Mick took a closer look at the attacker demons. “This is not good. These are the allies of the witches. I remember my father telling us about them. Mick, help me burn them all.” Then they gathered the bodies and the shaman set them all on a purple fire with his powers.  
  
Standing up and hugging Shawn as a "thanks," Corey looked closely at both the grayish demon and his half-breed mate as if he wanted to say something to them both, but he just shook his head. “Shawn, it's okay. Take it easy please. Jim, thanks for protecting me. And don't react to this fucker's messing around with you. Let's see what the others found out,” he stroked the side of Jim, giving him a loving look, which was cute with all his predator features on sight still. They seemed to have a bigger problem than Shawn being his usual self...

The tall demon’s muscles tensed and he was tempted to pull out one of the remaining knives to “accidentally” throw it towards the other demon, but Corey was right. He shouldn’t let him get under his skin, since probably that was Shawn’s goal. Not to mention that he was warned about such comments. Reining in his anger as much as possible while the adrenaline was slowly leaving his system, Jim relaxed a bit as he felt his now free mate’s hand on his side. Corey was okay and that’s all that mattered to Jim at the moment.

“I’ll always try to protect you,” he murmured quietly as they shared a look, his own glowing eyes softening a bit too as he stroked his thumb against the edge of Corey’s bite mark. Then he nodded and while the others were dealing with burning the bodies, he walked around to retrieve his bloody knives. He simply wiped them off on his jeans before putting them back into their sheaths. He’d clean them properly later. Now he walked back to the others too to listen to what the they have learned about this territory.

Jim patted Mick on the back as a “you were good” gesture then stopped next to Corey. He wasn’t touching him, but he was close enough so that their still loose powers could lazily mingle at the edges, leaving that lilac shimmering around them.

The others looked up as they got near them. Paul gave a lingering look to the mates and their very visible joint powers slowly swirling around them. But despite the clear mild sadness shared between the ex-lovers, Paul also sent pure acceptance and happiness over their uniting.  
  
Despite the mixed emotions Paul spoke clear and determined, like a true leader. “We clear this place up with Shawn. Mick and Corey, take the meat back and pretend that it was just a hunt. We leave our marks on this place. Further away we felt more witches. We will have to come back to slaughter everyone. Now go. Jim, thank you for being a good member of our clan and being helpful.”

The latter demon tried to ignore that mild sadness coming from Corey. He was trying to accept that his mate and their leader had a past. Even if he didn’t know these guys for long, he was absolutely sure that Paul’s happiness for them was real. He didn’t know much about shamans, but he knew that they saw the world from a completely different point of view and Paul came off to him as a warm-hearted, selfless demon. Also there was something about that look and calmness that was bugging Jim a bit, but he couldn’t put a finger on it what it was or why. It was as if Paul knew something they didn’t.

“Thank you for accepting me,” Jim nodded to Paul, keeping the eye-contact for a moment longer, ignoring Shawn’s gaze on him. Then he joined Corey and Mick to help them with the animals they’d hunted down before shit went south with the demons.

***

Thinking about what they’d learned, Jim kept his guards up and his knives at the ready while they were running back to where the dead animals lay. While Mick took the bigger stag, Jim let Corey handle the female while he stood guard with his knives until they got back to their cars. He only relaxed once they were on the road back to their base. After wiping most of the blood off his face, his features back to normal, Jim kept playing with a knife, glimpsing at Corey time after time. His mate was driving again, Mick following them with the van, the animals in its back.

“Despite the attack and what we’d learned, this was fun,” he finally broke the silence. “I loved watching you on the hunt,” he flipped the knife in his hand while watching the road ahead.

“You were great too. And changed more than before too. And healed faster. Did you notice?” Corey gave him a warm smile and look with only his eyes shining by now, but otherwise changed back. “Paul knows something. I can feel some kind of a... Dunno... It bothers me a little,” he admitted quietly, focusing back on the road. “Will you help us animals to work up the deers?”

“Thanks,” Jim grinned at Corey from the compliment then looked at his knife. Turning it he cut his finger on purpose, watching the small wound heal nearly immediately. Sucking the blood off, he checked the perfect skin. It wasn’t even red. “Yeah… it feels still a bit strange. It’s because of you and our mating, you know,” he said fondly, sliding the knife back into its slot on his forearm.

Then he thought for a moment, noticing the worried expression on the other man’s face. “Yup, I can see and feel it too. He also told me during our talk that your kind, shamans know more from the universe than they should and that he was happy that I’m going to be the one to stay on your side as your mate… There was something strange in the way he said it. That worries me too,” he murmured and put his left hand on the back of Corey’s neck, his fingertips reaching down to lightly rub the claim mark again. He needed the physical contact with his mate to calm down after the attack and the worried thoughts. “Sure, I like flaying animals,” he chuckled. “I’ll help with them. I guess we’ll see what we’ll do about the witches.”

Corey moved his head to nuzzle Jim's hand like a purring cat. “Good then! It's all up to the older ones now. Paul told me that he lets me off duty for a week to work on us. The moving in and getting to know each other stuff... He likes you really. So that's good. What you think?”

A lopsided smile appeared on Jim’s face from Corey’s reaction and the tightness around his chest eased up a bit too. “That’s good news. I think we’ll need that time to finish up the room and… stuff,” he smirked, digging his slender fingers into Corey’s long hair by his nape, massaging his scalp and neck a bit. “I like Paul too. I thought I’d be jealous of him, but I understand your history together… besides, you’re _my_ beast now,” he grunted low. “No matter what your old friend might think about me.” Of course Jim meant Shawn by that, but there was more playfulness in his voice than annoyance as they turned on the road that led to the peers.

Corey leaned back a bit to the pampering hand and laughed. “I warned you about Shawn being an ass! Just don't give in to his picking. He is protective over the few he has still. Did you know he is just a few years older than me? He lost his family, got a paralyzing spell on him and had to watch as his wife and four kids were tortured and burned. Paul and his father found him. He just looks old ‘cause he’s been through a lot. And he has a hard personality too,” Corey said before stopping the car already inside and kissing Jim's lips gently. “I will protect you even from him. Know that, babe.”

“Well, that horrible background puts things into a different light about him,” Jim said, feeling sorry for the other demon now. “It’s a horrible burden to carry,” he added, thinking that compared to Shawn, Corey or Mick his own past at the Bloodstone clan was nothing. Before he could’ve started thinking about the half-breed thing and cause himself another headache, his mate’s soft lips on his distracted him. Instead he enjoyed the lingering taste of the stag blood and Corey’s own essence. “That’s very nice of you,” he murmured on his lips then pulled back to get out of the car as Mick pulled in next to them.

“I aim to please,” Corey winked and went with Jim to help Mick pack the animals into the ground floor’s bigger storage where they kept freezers too.

“Now you can see more of this house. This is a big kitchen, we keep the food that is for all clan members here. Also some supply as you can see,” Corey waved to the big shelves packed with shower gels, washing liquids, toilet paper and all kids of stuff, looking like something from the "Crazy couponers" show. “It should last for a while even if we are under attack. Come and tear some skin off these. You know how to prepare it?”

Jim looked around in the storage room and nodded. “Yeah, we had such storage rooms at the Bloodstone too. It’s a wise precaution.” Turning back to Corey he gave him a dark smile. “Bring me the knives and I’ll flay the animals in no time.”

“Psycho!” Mick chuckled in the background and dropped a rolled up knife set on the edge of one of the huge stainless steel tables on which the stag was waiting to be processed.

Jim chuckled and winked at Corey as he took off the sheath wraps from his forearms and put them aside before taking a clean apron from a hook. This was his territory and even if he didn’t think much about it and it wasn’t torture, getting bloody up to his elbows was something he deep down enjoyed. Once the other two brought buckets for the insides, organs and blood, and Jim rolled out the knife set to observe it, he began his precise and quick work.

“I think he enjoys this... Let him play Mick, I'll go change,” Corey nudged the big demon as they watched Jim working fast and very professional. On the other hand, Corey had some plans to finish and wanted to go to do just that.

“Yeah, I'll send him home when he stopped playing,” Mick chuckled as he watched the beast share a kiss with Jim.

“Ass,” Jim smirked, his eyes shimmering lightly and playfully as he looked down at Corey after that kiss. He paused and watched his mate walk out of the room, which made him long a bit after him right away once he was out of Jim’s sight. But now he had a task to do.

“Someone’s gonna have sex again today…” Mick grinned from ear to ear.

“Shut up. You’re just jealous,” Jim laughed as he returned to his work, making some precise cuts and instructing Mick where to hold down the stag while he continued skinning it.

“Maybe. Dude, finding your mate is rare. You’re one lucky bastard,” the big guy practically agreed with Jim.

“I know. As much as I’ve got scared shitless and angry at first, I’m starting to fucking like being mated,” he admitted. “He’s… perfect,” he mumbled not lifting his eyes from the piece of skin he was pulling with one hand, the other with the knife cutting under it to make the process easier.

Mick was literally giggling. Which was a very strange sound from such a scary looking dude. Jim had to glimpse up to make sure he’d heard it right. He did. “What?”

“You’re already falling for him. Hard.”

Jim couldn’t say anything witty to that, so he just shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Oh this is going to be entertaining to watch from the first row,” he grinned. “I just wish you two wouldn’t be so loud. My room is the closest to Corey’s…” he sighed dramatically.

“Fuck off! I bet you had already jerked off to it,” Jim snorted rolling his eyes.

“I did.”

“Fucking animal!” Jim laughed and tossed the piece of bloody skin in his hand into Mick’s face.

***

Corey was in a mixed up mood. The hunt was good, but he got captured. Jim was great, but Shawn was an ass as usual. Paul... Paul just felt strange and it made Corey worry. But for now he wanted to focus on his mate only.

Washing himself quickly, he pulled out his secret project from one of the big boxes in the wardrobe. It was almost done. A surprise for his mate. And also he wanted to just cuddle and make love to Jim. Yes. Not mate or have sex. He wanted to let the tall demon closer to him too.  
  
He prepared everything to make Jim see the surprise when he comes close to the bed. A guitar made just for him, with red and black carved in design. It looked a bit like the surface of a tree trunk. And further away a still wet and naked beast awaited him.

It took nearly an hour to finish cutting up and putting the meat into the freezers, but it was a work Jim enjoyed and Mick proved to be both a good assistant and entertainer. They joked around a lot or talked about guitars and music, bonding some more. It made Jim feel more like he belonged to his new clan. He hoped to fully fit in one day.

After putting everything away, Mick sent him off, saying that he’d finish cleaning up and that Jim should fuck Corey good after today. The tall demon shook his head and wiped himself with some paper towels, but his arms and neck stayed still quite bloody. The clothes were ruined in the forest already, but he didn’t care.

The urge to get back to Corey’s… their place was growing by the minute so he’d decided to take a shower there. But judging by the feel of Corey, maybe that was going to have to wait for a while. His mate was excited about something.

Entering the apartment Jim looked around and had to do a double take. The first thing he saw was his very naked mate waiting for him in bed. “Fuck…” he mumbled, his long legs taking him closer without noticing as lust slammed into his guts. He didn’t even notice the guitar yet.

“Yeah… I was thinking that too,” Corey giggled as he kneeled up and picked the guitar up. “I promised that you get a guitar. This one was born from the old one. I built parts of it into it. I think it sounds amazing. You like it?” Corey asked biting his lip looking over his blood covered mate, thinking about licking him clean... Everywhere...

 

Jim was utterly speechless. Again. Not just from the sight of his gorgeous naked mate, but his gift too. The wild lust ebbed down and transformed into a deep longing desire instead. Also his emotions were stirring up in him unstoppable as he shifted his eyes to the guitar Corey was holding. Swallowing hard Jim moved closer, half-sitting, half kneeling on the bed and carefully ran his long fingers with the remains of the blood along the black and red body of the guitar, tracing a few grooves as he was trying to fight with his tears, his eyes drinking in all the details, recognizing the old pieces. They were worked in beautifully.

As a dry sob bubbled up from him, he couldn’t hold his silent tears back and they slid down on his stubbly face. “Corey…” he wheezed then bent his head down, letting his hair fall into his face as quiet sobs were shaking his body. It wasn’t just because his most precious baby was reborn in a beautiful new form. It was the point where everything that’s been happening lately, all the huge changes, the losses, the gains, his new surroundings, the new people, his supposed past… Corey, the mating washed over him, finally crashing Jim. It was as if he was being reborn too. Evolving into something new. It was scary, painful yet beautiful and uplifting at the same time.

The beast felt it all clear what tightened his mate's chest. He took the guitar gently from his hands and hugged the taller male close to his warm body, his hand caressing Jim's nape and the other his back. He didn't say anything just held him to let him get it all out of his system. They went through a lot and at the very start of their new life together. Lifting Jim's face to his, Corey kissed his it tenderly, reaching his lips to share a loving kiss.

Sniffing Jim slid his arms around his mate and held him close as he let Corey kiss him. It took him a few moments to get on with the program and kiss back. It was a sloppy one with tears, sniffing and a few breaks when Jim had to pant from the intensity of his overwhelming emotions, but he wasn’t ashamed. He knew Cor understood the need to ride these emotions out. So they did exactly that. Because Jim wasn’t alone in this. He was never going to be alone again.

By the time he could think clearly again, they were lying on their sides facing each other, bodies entangled as they were sharing lazy kisses. Breaking the latest, Jim sniffed once more and took a deep breath as he wiped off the remains of his tears. He didn’t apologize, just reached out to caress his mate’s face lovingly with his knuckles. Maybe Mick was right and the indifferent and bored Jim Root was falling fast.

Corey smiled and held Jim's hand to his face. Leaning close to him, he rested his head on his mate's upper chest. It felt good. They got closer with each day and the feeling of belonging made the beast feel safe to the fullest. Which was a totally new thing for him.

He felt the need to be there for Jim and care for him and that feeling was getting even stronger. But from what he felt from Jim was that he was on the right path to make Jim happy and content. And that caring for his mate made him strangely happy too. He was lost... He could tell already that he was staring to fall badly for the demon in his arms. The way they could just snuggle and stare into each other's eyes was a big clue, though.

It felt nice not hiding from everyone. Finally he could be fully himself with at least one person. His mate. Who'd understand him and wouldn't judge or use his "weak" moments against him. As Corey was holding him while he was breaking apart and then they were simply lying together in silence, slowly caressing each other, Jim finally felt at peace too. And he realized that he just gave the beast his full trust.

"It's beautiful... Thank you so much. This... means a lot to me," Jim whispered barely audible, stroking Corey's nape and naked back.

“You are most welcome. I hope you will like how it sounds too,” Corey whispered back and planted a kiss on Jim's shoulder. “Don't you want to take off these bloody clothes?” he teased his fingertips along his mate's chest with a naughty shine in his eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect. Like this," he smiled a bit then met Corey's eyes, pausing for a moment to admire that playful sparkle in the midst of all that blue. "Yeah... Yeah I think that'd be nice..." he stoked out a strand of blue hair from his mate's face. "Why the blue and red hair anyway? I was meaning to ask," he said while moving Corey a bit to take off his ruined shirt then wiggle out of his equally bloody jeans, leaving the boxers to his mate to take off.

“Ever since I walk among humans I’ve always dyed my hair,” the beast shrugged. “I need to hide but want to stick out, you know. And for humans what's in their faces they notice the least. I like these colors. Fits my eyes,” he laughed at the end, stroking the side of Jim's long upper body and the hem of his boxers a bit lower. He knew Jim was in the mood too. His awakening arousal was clear through their bond and from the way his boxer was bulging too. The smaller man pushed his hand under it to grab possessively on the fine little ass and pull Jim closer to his body. “You still don't like it, babe?”

"I see... Hiding in plain sight..." Jim hummed, lightly pushing his ass into Corey's hand as lust was lazily unfurling in his belly. Picking up a strand from the blue side, he smiled lightly. "Nah, I've got used to it. It's kinda funny how the colors fit the colors of our energies," and with that he rolled on top of the beast.

“Noting is a coincidence,” Corey giggled playfully as he got covered fully by Jim's body, his arms and legs wrapping around his mate. “You need that fucking boxer on...???” he growled as he rubbed his erection to Jim's while slightly scratching his nape.

“Yeah, nothing’s a coincidence,” Jim agreed then chuckled, pushing against Corey’s groin a bit harder. “And hey, it was your job to take off my boxers, but oh well, it seems I have to do everything myself…” he sighed dramatically as he reached down to push the unnecessary piece of fabric off his ass. Once it was gone and he rolled back on Corey, their erections lined up perfectly and Jim bucked against his mate again. “Better?” he asked a bit breathless from the pleasure as all that naked skin rubbed together and he kept slowly bucking against the male underneath.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he added leaning on his forearms next to Corey’s shoulders and brushed his lips against the beast’s. “Once I’m done kissing the shit out of you, I want you to ride me… slowly at first… I want to watch you lose it on top of me,” he whispered, stroking Corey’s hair out of his face, sucking his bottom lip lightly between his, Jim’s cock sliding against the other hard one.

“Much, much better,” Corey moaned closing his eyes from the rush of desire taking him over. Jim’s words only made it all worse as he couldn't hold his low growling back. His body arched to the other's, moving in sync with Jim's hips, shaking in need as he kissed his mate back.

The bigger demon covering his pair was sucking out all the growls and moans right from Corey’s mouth, taking and possessing them as his tongue was sliding against the other, exploring the beast’s mouth thoroughly again. His skin was prickling by their lazily mixing energies. It wasn’t a whirlwind like before. It was moving slowly, yet mixing faster than before, making their skin glisten with a light sheen of sweat.

Once they came up for air, Jim tipped Corey’s head up so he could lick along the thick neck and lightly bite his way down to his claim mark. He licked and sucked on it and growled low, his cock leaking more pre-cum between them. “You taste so fucking good too… Can’t get enough of it… of you,” he admitted, lust slamming into his groin again.

Then he rolled them over until Corey was lying on top of him, Jim’s hands caressing and lightly scratching his mate’s back before going down to squeeze that firm little ass hard. _Mine_. That was in his shimmering golden brown eyes.

Corey let his mate move him as he wanted. His ass rubbed against that long wet cock, making him go insane with lust.

“You taste good too… I love to suck on you… And on your blood too...” Corey said on a low deep and dirty voice, his eyes glowing in blue, his claws digging into Jim's chest as he moaned his answer back. “Yours!” and with that he moved his hips to let the leaking cock head at his entrance and pushed down on it, even if they were both in a more tender mood, Corey's essence was pain.

“Yessss!” Jim hissed as his aching cock was finding its way into that hot tightness. The drag was nearly painful as his way was lubed only by his pre-cum, but it was perfect this way. It was so them. He cursed and growled some more, his hands rubbing Corey’s hips, nails becoming a bit sharper as they lightly scratched against Corey’s ass that was sliding down, down, down on his hardness until he bottomed out. His own chest was slightly burning from the scratches on it, but he loved it just like the tight grip around his hard meat.

Corey’s single world was still ringing in his ear – and soul – making him content and needy at the same time. But his hands started moving his mate slowly on his cock, low pants escaping Jim from the intense feeling as he looked up at his beast with adoring eyes. Damn, this was fucking intense… and so, so good he was starting to lose his mind and control over his powers.

Whining from that deep piercing delicious pain as he was forcing himself down on Jim was only the beginning of more lustful moans and grunts that escaped the beast’s throat as he was moving slowly back and forth on the hard meat. His eyes locked with his mate's, his long red and blue hair starting to curl more from the sweat glistening on his skin.

Holding himself back as he could from getting wild now was a big task. He wanted it, though. Wanted to take it slow and feel and enjoy every slow move and step as their powers melted together and their passion escalated. Still his nature's need was strong and he found himself chewing on his lip with his sharp fangs between the lustful moans.

The smell of Corey’s blood reached Jim’s senses and it pushed him deeper into his burning desire. He pushed himself up from the bed to lean on one arm, the other going behind Corey’s neck to pull him down and meet him half-way for a deep and passionate – yet not wild – kiss while his own hips rolled upwards to fuck up into his mate. He could feel how much Corey was fighting with his animalistic instincts in favor of enjoying their slow lovemaking.

The taste of the red liquid on his tongue was like an aphrodisiac to Jim, slicking his cock’s way with more pre-cum as their bodies were moving in perfect sync until his arm started shaking from the effort to keep him upwards. Then he let go of Corey’s swollen lips and dropped back onto the bed, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his mate’s hips and he started bucking up a bit harder and faster against him. “C’me on… ride me good!”

The beast cried out and dug his claws deep into the skin of his mate from the harder thrusts. His brain was running on that little pain it gave him but it was enough to keep his raw urges at bay, yet enjoy their lovemaking. Rolling his hips faster, panting and moaning louder, he rode Jim deeper and harder, enjoying every second of it as their powers became one once again, covering them in a lilac haze.

Jim cried out from the claws breaking his skin again, making his red blood rush to the surface, its scent mixing with Corey’s lingering one. He forced his eyes open to watch that fucking gorgeous being moving on his cock with a nearly desperate expression on his face. The pleasure was running high in both of them by then, their energies melting into one more and more, wet skin slapping together, their moans overlapping.

The lying demon slid his hand to Corey’s front and scratched along his chest, a sharp nail catching a bit on the edge of a small nipple. Then his bloody fingers wrapped around the bobbing and very much leaking cock. Jim groaned approvingly as he felt just how hard Corey was as he started jerking him to the rhythm of his bucking. His own cheeks were flushed, lips parted and panting, eyes glowing bright by then and filled with lust and adoration.

The tearing claws on Corey's skin were more than welcomed, also the bloody hand on his aching cock. Feeling like his being would explode in any second, his moves sped up and became rawer as he forcefully dropped himself down on Jim's dick, whimpering from the urge to feel more and take his mate with him. Their mixed powers started to swirl more, making the beast claw again on the sweaty chest before him, licking the blood off his fingers with the maddening sound of a lustful pleased animal again and again, getting at the brink of their release.

 _Fucking beautiful_ , Jim thought and also let that go through their tightening bond. He twisted his palm on the leaking cock with each upward stroke, his grip tightening around the hard flesh as he was moaning and groaning loud from Corey dropping down on his cock so fucking excitingly over and over again. He was giving in to the pull of his mate, getting so very close to his own release too, the clawing on his stinging chest only adding to the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Come on, baby. Let go for me… Take me with you,” Jim panted, using that endearment without thinking and for the very first time. Then he reached up with his free hand to twist that still healing nipple hard to push his mate over the edge.

Corey groaned long and full of bliss from Jim’s words and hands. Losing his control over his features fully as well over his nature, he leaned forward to his mate's chest and growling wild he pushed back even rougher onto the throbbing cock deep inside him. His inner walls were tightening more around it as he practically tore into Jim’s flesh and sucked his blood from his claws, driving them both to the edge and over it too as with the throaty groan of a dying animal he came all over their bodies, dragging Jim's cock deeper inside him to milk him dry.

Jim didn’t hold his voice back either as his shaking and bloody body arched from the pleasure-pain and the fucking tight ass squeezing the life out of him. His head and eyes rolled back as he squeezed Corey’s cock then he forced himself once again to watch him riding him as if his life depended on it. Jim growled loud and satisfied, his features changing too as he watched his mate licking off his blood and then shooting his seed all over them. Jim fucked up into that vice-like grip roughly a few more times, his chest throbbing, their scents and fluids mixing as the lilac fog around them thickened and then it was his turn to roar like a wounded beast and fill up that amazing ass with his essence, his claws digging into it and slamming it down on his spurting dick until he gave his last drop to Corey too.

Panting and growling in pure ecstasy, Corey dropped on the blood and cum covered body under him. Shaking wildly from the aftershocks of their orgasms, caressing the already healing skin of his mate while just resting and enjoying the feeling of their union.

Jim was fighting for air too from the intensity of their lovemaking and orgasm. His senses were overwhelmed by their power and he could feel Corey shifting some more towards the center of his universe as their bond was still deepening, weaving their souls a bit more together.

“So… I guess living with my beast will mean that I’ll often have to scrub blood out from under my nails…” Jim chuckled on a hoarse voice, his laugh lightly shaking Corey’s body on top of him then he slid his fingertips to where their bodies were still joined and he couldn’t stop himself from stroking the edge of his mate’s stretched hole, growling deep and possessive from his broad chest.

“It's my pleasure,” Corey chuckled too and practically purred against Jim and his possessive growl.

“Want to make some other kind of music with me, and maybe with ‘eavesdropping Mick’?” he laughed some more as he moved, letting the softening cock slip out of his body, making him moan and shiver and lay half on Jim. Smiling still and caressing his mate lazily. “We have a whole week just for ourselves. You will get bored of me.”

Jim sighed softly as he slipped free from Corey’s heat then he pulled one of his mate’s thighs over his middle so he could keep caressing the fair skin while they were lying there. “Yeah, some playing would be good. I need to loosen up my fingers,” he said tapping a rhythm on Corey’s naked thigh. “But first I want to try out my reborn baby,” he smiled glimpsing at the guitar on its stand where Corey had put it before comforting Jim.

Then he looked back down on Corey. “But first… maybe a good scrub down would be good for both of us,” he chuckled lightly. “And we can throw out this sheet too,” he lightly spanked his mate’s ass. “C’me on, get up. We’re starting to stick together,” he urged Corey, although otherwise he wouldn’t have minded to lay there for some more time.

Once they finally got under the water, Jim couldn’t stop himself from cleaning his mate and welcoming the similar touches in return. They exchanged a few lazy or passionate kisses too, but they were too spent and satisfied for anything more as the lilac energies were still shimmering and playing around them. Jim loved the peacefulness that filled him around Corey now.

They didn’t bother with clothes as they changed the sheets and Jim could finally sit down on the edge of the bed, half-way turned to the beast. He took the plugged-in red and black guitar with care into his hands to look every inch of it over. “It’s really perfect. You did an amazing job on her,” he whispered in awe. “Where did you learn this?” he asked, settling the instrument on his naked thighs and took one of Corey’s picks between his fingers before he strummed the strings, listening to their sound. He only had to adjust on them a little bit and then with an excited heart he started playing the first melody that came into his mind. “She… sounds so amazing,” he said with closed eyes, choking up a bit, because he could hear the old guitar in it, but she was much more now. Richer. Evolved.

“I’ve got rescued by metal musicians. They taught me stuff to keep my wild side at bay,” Corey laughed shrugging. “I guess I was a handful as an animalistic teen out of the arena. I'm happy that you like it,” Corey felt how moved Jim was and it made his heart melt as well. He again caught himself thinking about what Jim would need or how they should furnish the music room. “Want to go shopping tomorrow? Maybe we should buy some more sheets and stuff for you.”

“It makes sense. Well, they taught you fucking well, man…” Jim stroked along the grooves again. “I love everything about her look and sound.” Licking his lips he started playing ‘[Face In the Sand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGdqDAHaun4)’ by Iron Maiden, his long fingers moving on the instrument with practiced ease, his heart swelling from the beautiful sounds he was hearing and it felt as if Corey gave him back a missing piece of his soul Jim didn’t even realize he was missing until now. This guitar was like the extension of him and now he felt complete, content and happy again.

It took him a minute or two to answer the question, because he was starting to lose himself in his playing. “Err… yeah, we can go. Need to figure out a way to earn money, too…” he said but he let that thought slip as he concentrated and tried a part again and then continued the song. For Corey.

“You can play in the band and give guitar lessons if you want...” Corey suggested as he listened to Jim playing, somehow feeling inside that his mate meant it for him.

As much as Jim was lost in playing the melody, Corey was lost watching him. The way the long fingers were running along the frets with feather-light ease, the way Jim held his fingers away from the strings when they weren’t needed there. His playing was graceful and elegant, yet something deeply instinct-based and natural. And Corey admired his mate deeply.

Jim simply hummed in agreement as he was slipping deeper into his trance-like state. He could feel the smaller demon’s eyes on him as he continued playing, his hair falling forward as he was focused on his fingers, sitting there naked. In some way it was fitting. It was only him baring his soul with the help of his faithful companion, who was singing so beautifully. And he knew (and felt) that his audience was going to understand everything through the music. The pain, the sadness, the excitement, the joy, the desire, the acceptance, the peace and… Things he had already talked about and things he couldn’t say just yet. Either way, he kept playing for Corey. Some were more popular ones he knew his beast would recognize, others were songs Jim held close to his heart and hoped the other would like.

For moments he could also sense Mick lurking around somewhere outside – probably drawn there by Jim’s playing, but the guitarist didn’t mind or care, for that matter. He was fully focused on his guitar and Corey, loving it there in their nice little bubble where nothing could ruin his peace of mind.

It took him more than half an hour to finally stop and inhale deeply, resting his slightly numb fingers on the body of his guitar. He needed a few quiet moments to be able to come back more or less and he looked at Corey with a small peaceful, satisfied and maybe a bit shy smile.

“You are awesome, babe,” Corey smiled from ear to ear. “What you say we get some clothes on and let that huge animal in who is listening at our door holding his Ibanez in hope of a jam? I can sing with you two,” he said even wiggling his blond eye brows alluringly.

Jim’s cheeks colored a bit from his mate’s words and his own smile grew wider and pleased that Corey truly liked his “serenade”. He lightly snorted from that thought, but then nodded. “I doubt he’d be bothered by our nakedness after jerking off to the sounds we were making the other day, but sure, let’s do that. Then you guys can decide if I’m hired for the band or not,” he chuckled feeling all relaxed and content.

And the rest of the day was spent with jamming, joking around, drinking beer and some more jamming. It was starting to feel like home to Jim and as he was listening to his mate getting lost in his singing, he kinda felt glad that he was the one chosen to torture this beast in that dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

That week was truly spent with what they were supposed to have it for: getting to know each other better and bonding some more. The others left them alone most of the time so Cor and Jim could focus on each other, but of course – when they were able to get out of bed and their living quarters – they spent some time with the others too. Jamming, talking or discussing possible offensive and defensive steps about the witch situation.

The mates were also working on their music room and Jim found himself more often than not playing his beloved guitar there, getting lost in his own world for hours until Corey came in to either join him, drag him out or sex him up right there.

Aside from Shawn – but even he wasn’t such an ass all the time to Jim anymore – the rest of the clan seemed to have accepted Jim as their own. Even the blind could see how much he was already caring about Corey – and that reassured the other demons too that the beast got a fitting mate. (Although he could never be sure about Shawn’s real opinion.)

Things were still new and very different for Jim compared to the Bloodstone clan, but he was trying to adapt as quickly as possible. He could see what a close-knit family this clan was and he liked that there wasn’t such a strict hierarchy among them. Not like in his old clan. There Jim couldn’t imagine being so equal and free among each other.

Still, the following week an uneasy feeling had started nagging Jim in the back of his mind, and that added to Paul’s slightly off behavior resulted in some tension in him, which could only be eased more or less when he was with his mate.

The week was up and down for Corey also. He still went to training to Paul and as his shaman skills were also strong, he felt the strange vibe and the way Paul tried to hide some things from him.

At least Jim was accepted by the others and their bond got stronger as they got even more close to each other. Corey even worked on his songs with his mate and they planned to perform too. But that required Shawn and Paul as well. And the band drummer was a hard one to please. But the practice sessions went quite okay for what Corey expected anyways.

So well, actually that they scored a gig. Not a big one, just in a quite decent rock club. The days prior to the gig were spent with practice for Jim (both with the guys and alone in the music room), because he wanted to be perfect. He didn’t want to let his new clan down. Not to mention that it’s been a while that he had the chance to play in front of an audience.

Sometimes only his aching fingers could stop him from fiddling with his beautiful baby or the one he borrowed from Mick. He also tried some of Corey’s girls out to mix things up on the gig in case they decided so. Putting the set list together proved to be a difficult task, mostly because of Shawn who usually tried to veto Jim’s suggestions and choices just to fuck with him. Jim didn’t snap like back in the forest, but it definitely didn’t help moving forward.

Either way, somehow they finally came to an agreement two days before the gig and since then Jim had been practically locked up in the renovated room. Practice also made it easier to lock out that nagging feeling he tried to ignore.

 

Then on the evening of the show they put their gear into the van and piled up in it before getting there. Jim was a bit nervous, but at the same time excited to be able to perform live again. The club was small and packed already when they arrived. They were greeted by some loud punk music as they got inside through the back door and set their instruments up backstage. They even had some time to have a drink or two to put some liquid courage in the tall demon too. During all of this Corey had never left his side.

The club was not unfamiliar for Corey, though. They had a few gigs here before and as the small beast looked over the crowd he could see some familiar faces that where like their fan base, sort of. As the frontman he had to introduce the new member and for that they came up with a pretty fucking awesome solo, so Jim could wipe them off their feet with his guitar skills.

Setting up the stage and adding the last instructions he tried to support his mate. Jim was to stand on his right with Paul who plays bass and Mick on the left. Good thing that Shawn is a drummer ‘cause he can't fuck with them during the performance. With that after the last encouraging line he pushed Jim on stage and followed him with the others, greeting the cheering crowd before starting off the set list.

By then Jim was sporting a nice goatie and his longer locks fell into his face as he looked down at his guitar and fingers, making sure he held down the right notes. After a minute or two his nervousness ebbed down and he let the music and Corey’s awesome voice carry him and when his introductory solo came, he delivered it flawlessly, making the crowd cheer loud at its end. That put a small smile on his face as he glimpsed up, his fingers never resting on the strings.

His black V-neck tee and dark jeans were starting to cling to his long body not just because of the stuffy air and the lamps, but the burning energies of the rest of the band he could feel. And as he looked up, he felt for the first time with all his being that he was where he was supposed to be. Not down in a dark torture chamber or hidden away in an old storage room (although he liked both for different reasons). He was born to perform, share his music in a band that clicked musically like they did. Even with Shawn, who – for a change – didn’t fuck up his rhythm on purpose to confuse Jim. It was okay during practice, but even the other demon didn’t want to make them seem lame in front of an audience.

As the show progressed, Jim loosened up too, headbanging, moving around a bit to lean against Paul’s back while they were rocking together or banging their heads at some parts. And whenever Jim neared their fucking awesome singer, their leaking powers entwined, making the air shimmer around them in the usual lilac hue. A few times it took some effort not to kiss or touch his short mate, but somehow he managed to avoid that and stay with the more innocent gestures.

Judging by the crowd’s reaction, they were killing the show and that made Jim damned happy. Riding the audience’s energy was a heady feeling, like some kind of drug. Very addictive and strong, spurring them on to give more. And they fucking did. This was way better than any of their rehearsals.

Jim was awesome and just the missing part that the band needed all this time. They sounded amazing and the crowd loved them.

While performing and glimpsing time to time at his mate and his leader, Corey could forget a little about that strange feeling that kept knotting his guts. Mostly around Paul, who clearly was trying to hide something he knew before them all but mostly from the beast. Being a shaman as well, Corey saw the signs that something was about to happen and even at the rock club he had the feeling that someone was watching them with bad intention. But for now he couldn't put a finger on it or do anything about it. So they just enjoyed the cheers of the audience and was happy for a while, all together, united in the sounds.

Jim was too high on the performance to think about that bad feeling he shared with his mate. He waved it off along with the feeling of being watched, thinking that it was just someone simply being jealous about how good they were. Not to mention that picking out the source of that feeling from a crowd like this would’ve taken a lot of energy and time. Towards the end of the show and afterwards as they got off stage and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing his mate in the shadows, that bad feeling faded away. For a moment Jim thought he felt a familiar presence, maybe someone from his old clan he had briefly met once, but it was probably just an illusion.

“Pretty sick show,” he grinned at Corey and then at the others as he rested his sweaty arm on his mate’s shoulders. “We should celebrate after cleaning up!” he said enthusiastically, still high on music.

“We will, babe!” Corey laughed too, feeling careless and high himself as they started to pack their stuff together. All of them were pleased with the show. Paul even stated as their leader that they should make it big and have a private party at the supply room, having all the food and drinks there, plus they could bring the instruments in there too.

And they did just that after arriving. The feeling kept coming back to Corey but the booze and the good mood made him shrug it off.

Especially when a very snugly and drunk tall demon cornered him in the hallway as they stumbled to their place. Needless to say, Mick had to comment on them giving him a free show... Finally.

“Fuck off, perv!” Jim flipped him the bird giggling as he was hunched over his short mate, music still blasting from the supply room as the party went on.

Not knowing or caring if the mountain of demon went back to join it or not, Jim dragged Corey with him to the corridor that led to their living quarters, stumbling and giggling a few times. Then as they reached their door, he pressed Corey against the wall next to it, one hand getting lost in the dyed hair as he slid his long tongue into the willing mouth, his other hand fumbling for the door handle, but then he gave up and instead reached between Corey’s legs and under his jeans to stroke his naked cock, growling satisfied from the hot hardness he felt there.

He couldn’t think clearly from the booze sloshing in his veins and the closeness and alluring scent of his mate. Jim also couldn’t keep his powers in check and they were washing through Corey like a burning flood along with his deep, nearly desperate desire to become one with his mate again.

Something… was there with them on that corridor… and it wasn’t the lurking Mick on top of the stairs. For a moment Jim thought he’d heard the familiar tats of Robb’s favorite walking stick that hid a long and very sharp blade dipped in paralyzing venom.

Looking towards from where Jim thought he’d heard the sounds coming from, he noticed Mick and that made him forget about the taps. “Seriously, dude!” Jim growled warningly, his eyes glowing in a golden color in the half-lit corridor. “Fuck off before I go over to mess you up, but not in the way you might like…” Jim slurred.

“Okay, okay! Geez…” Mick put his big hands up in the air in a defensive stance, feeling that Jim was at the verge of losing his control over himself. He saw some of what the tall demon could do when he was on a killing spree in that forest and Mick wasn’t stupid. He’d rather let Jim unleash himself on Corey – who actually fucking loved that. Judging by the muffled sounds that the beast produced while Jim was taking him apart.

With another possessive and warning growl Jim opened their door and let Corey slip in first then he made sure to lock it behind him. His slightly animalistic features stayed on his face as he grabbed Corey’s shoulder and slammed him hard against the locked door. Then his hands were dragging the beast’s shirt off to get to all that fair tattooed skin as he was kissing the shit out of his mate.

Corey just giggled like a drunk school girl from how "his man" got all… "manly" he guessed was a good term for Jim's possessive behavior.

Moaning lustfully from the way he hit his back hard against the door, he let himself be manhandled by his tall mate and loved every rough second of Jim's wild side as he was soon hovering over his smaller body, pushing him down with all the force he had fueled by the drunk high and chewing a new tattoo on Corey's back who was whimpering from the pleasure of it.

Jim let himself completely go, the demon in him taking control of his actions. Fuck, he was so horny. Despite the few strange occurrences, this night was amazing and he wanted to crown it with giving his mate what he longed for. After all, without Corey this wouldn’t have happened to Jim.

It barely registered to him when he pushed his mate down onto the hardwood floor. Or when he had decided to chew his back up. But he didn’t really care either, because as he was chewing at his skin or lapping up that fucking intoxicating blood, his hand was impatiently dragging first Corey’s, then his own pants down.

And then after spitting bloody saliva onto Corey’s twitching hole and smearing his own pre-cum along his rock-hard shaft, Jim was pushing in roughly, growling triumphantly, the need to fuck into and bite his mate overwriting everything else. He only paused once he was inside. Once he slid _home_. Over and over again.

Corey totally lost contact to the outside world. He only felt Jim, smelt Jim, felt Jim's claws in his skin and Jim's fangs tearing on him as Jim's pulsing long hard cock rammed into his very willing body again and again, rubbing into his delicate spots inside him and driving him mad for more as he growled and whined and moaned in turns as their beings and powers united.

This was the purest and most exciting madness Jim could think of. He was taking and giving what they both needed as he tore and fucked into Corey, making blood and pre-cum drip onto the floor. Keeping his mate’s head down by the back of his neck, he gave him a rough push and stayed fully buried in him as Jim leaned to his right ear and began circling his hips, grinding himself as deep as he could – as if he wanted to go even deeper.

“If I could…” he grunted, the beast clear in his voice “I’d breed you like wolves do… Knot you… fill you with my cum until your belly is so full of me you’d beg for mercy… And you’d let me. You’d fucking love and need every second of it. Don’t you, my beast?” he asked, sucking on his mate’s earrings before licking the side of his sweaty face, his cock still rubbing hard against the tight walls of his mate’s ass, their powers pulsing and rushing through them, filling the room more and more.

“Let me hear you, my beautiful beast… Tell me what you want…” he added panting into Corey’s neck, before lightly chewing and licking on his claim mark.

“Fucking make me yours... Come on... I want… Want to feel you so badly...” Corey groaned and moaned half-consciously partly from Jim’s words and partly from his moves. This was all he ever really wanted. Someone truly matching his twisted needs and make him feel okay. His existence as the fucked up pain junkie be worthy of being and get as much high from doing this to him as he gets from being the willing victim of it. Jim was perfect...

That’s all Jim needed to hear. “Want to feel you so badly too,” he panted onto Corey’s scar as he rolled his hips back then as he fucked back hard into his mate, his fangs sunk into that claim mark, drawing more blood and making the bite and his claim on Corey rush through their bond again as if it was a plunked guitar string that was making their souls resonate on the same wavelength before completely melting into one during their blinding orgasm in the chaotic middle of blood, cum, sweat and desperate/triumphant howls.

They were left as a panting, immobile bloody mess on the floor again as Jim’s body was covering Corey’s half-way, his tongue cleaning the throbbing but healing mark in the crook of his mate’s neck. Content and proud little grunts left Jim’s throat a few times, then once he was able to move again, he started a bath for them and came back to scoop up the blissed out beast before getting into the water with him.

They didn’t have to talk as they snuggled in the water for a while then in their bed too. They knew what the other felt. This was the perfect ending of the day.

***

The night was restless as Corey kept waking up from Jim tossing and growling in his sleep. The tall demon had a nightmare that didn't leave him alone till dawn when Corey finally had to get up and go to his lesson to Paul.

It left his duties with the magic shield for later, as always these days, because Paul later had leader duties.

Leaving his clearly troubled mate alone with all the omens and bad senses he had lately was not easy but he calmed himself that he would hurry back.

What should’ve been a dreamless, resting sleep in his mate’s arms, turned into tossing and turning and a night filled with nightmares. From which he sometimes woke up or was waken up by Corey. His physical body was damp by sweat as Jim was dreaming about drowning or hearing Robb’s walking stick echoing through his dreams. In one dream he was chained up in his dungeon, in another Corey was knocked out and in the last one he saw Paul’s lifeless body on the floor.

With that picture he jolted up panting in the very empty bed. For a moment he panicked, his chest and shoulders tightening and tensing as he was searching for Corey’s presence. That tight bad feeling only eased up somewhat when he felt his mate near Paul. He was at his morning lesson with the shaman.

Taking a deep breath Jim brushed his damp hair out of his face, fighting off the nausea. He kept breathing deeply until he calmed down somewhat. As he was going through his morning routine and put some clothes on he was thinking about the nightmares. Did he drink too much last night? Or were they omens he should listen to? He wasn’t sure, but the bad feeling stayed with him during his morning coffee and cigarette.

After feeding the goats – which he sometimes did when Corey had an early appointment with Paul – he retreated into the music room, hoping that some practice and maybe a little songwriting would help him focus and center himself. He’d decided that he’d go to Paul and Corey with these omens he’s been seeing and feeling once they were finished with whatever shaman stuff they usually did together.

With that he returned working out a tricky part in one of Corey’s songs. That occupied his mind long enough to start relaxing a bit. But that lasted only until he finished writing down the notes and had to get up to go to the table under the window where he’d left his pack of cigarettes. He never got the chance to light one.

With horror in his suddenly glowing eyes his shocked brain finally realized what he was seeing: the Bloodstone shaman and twelve other demons were at their border, the former working on breaking the protective spells that left Jim in without any effort the very first time he stormed to Corey’s door with his broken guitar. Now the spells were making the air shimmer in different colors as they were trying to keep the intruders out.

_They were under attack!_

Dropping the pack from his hand he alarmed Corey thought their bond as well as he grabbed his throwing knives, fighting with putting them onto their places all around his body. He ran to the corridor too and shouted about the intruders to wake the other demons too then turned towards the main door with a wildly beating heart.

They broke the barrier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Water splattered onto the stone floor and Jim was coughing some more up from his lungs, his eyes tearing up from the strain as his burning lungs were trying to pull oxygen into them. It felt as if his chest was being stabbed repeatedly as he kept coughing, the firm grip in his long wet hair never easing up.

This has been the fifth time they’ve been torturing him like this in the last more than two months and these drowning sessions felt longer and longer with each time as they were trying to break him and make him admit something he never did.

They were asking the same questions like on that first day when the Bloodstones invaded his new home and engaged them in a bloody fight. They were unprepared and Jim was such a fucking fool for not listening to the signs. He could’ve prevented all this! He could’ve prevented…

On that day they all fought with all their strength, but it quickly turned out that it was Jim they were after. And despite all the effort, they were outnumbered and overwhelmed quickly. Paul had to fight the shaman; Corey had to divide his attention in helping his mentor and fighting back the other attackers. Finally they managed to knock Jim out and drag him away. He was half-conscious when he was tossed into the back of an idling van and then they were taking him somewhere. He couldn’t see or remember where. He could only feel Corey’s panic and then unspeakable pain, making Jim come around more for a short while, mumbling his protests until he was knocked out for good. The last thing he remembered thinking was “Not Paul!” and then darkness enveloped him.

He woke in an unfamiliar dungeon, arms tied above his head and a very furious Robb sitting on a chair opposite him. For some reason he could barely feel Corey through their bond. Was something suppressing it?

“Glad you could join us, you filthy blood-traitor,” Robb spit at Jim, drawing his attention back to his former leader and the ache in his head from the blows. “By the time we’re gonna be finished with you, you’ll regret ever being born…” he snarled with a maniac light in his eyes.

Then Jim’s life of daily torture had started.

***

Meanwhile outside a small group gathered. Corey crouched down on a tree branch, stroking over his short hair.

Finally.

In the last two months and a little more he and the small group that remained spent their time tracking down the Bloodstones one by one. By now the Earthly demon clan lost many of their leading members. The Grays were rather furious, and Corey was plain insane from all that went down that morning in their warehouse. First of all.... they killed Paul. Second... they took his mate and from the suppressed bond he felt that they have been torturing Jim daily.

After the Bloodstones broke in, Corey and Mick tried to hold them back. The fuckers brought their strongest shaman and the warriors kept the Grays up to give time and way to the two shamans to fight. Corey felt his ex-lover and mentor's goodbye to him before he was struck by a powerful spell and dropped lifeless onto the ground.

Only a handful of demons could escape with the lead of Shawn and the protection of Mick and Corey following. They had to hide like fugitives. But they never gave up.

Finally after such a long time, Corey was able to send only a vague massage to Jim that he should hang on and he would find and save him. They captured two demons that actually provided some information where the secured cellars were. And now nothing could stop Corey, Shawn and Mick to get their guitarist back.

***

“Admit it, Jimmy that it was you!”

“No… I’d never…” he protested weakly then cried out painfully as salt was rubbed by a demon into one of the many cuts on his back. His body was working overtime again in an attempt to heal him, but he would’ve needed more sustenance and probably Corey’s presence too to be able to heal as fast as he could before he was kidnapped.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, you filthy animal! You were lifted into a special position. I trusted you and then one of my daughters wasn’t enough for you, was it? You lured Sarah out into the forest and when she said no you raped then murdered her!”

“That’s… not true…” Jim lifted his tired and burning eyes, trying to ignore the fucking painful stinging in his wounds. “She… was my friend. It was the witches… and their demon allies…”

“I see they brainwashed you too in that filthy clan…” Robb snorted and stood from his chair, nodding to Jim’s torturer who unhooked the chain that kept Jim upright then kicked the back of his knee to make sure the tall man fell onto the hard and cold stone floor in front of Robb’s boots. From one of which stepped on his chained forearm to keep it in place.

Jim looked up at him with a pleading eye, watching as he lifted his walking stick and twisted the top to pull out the poisoned blade. “Please, Robb. You know that I never lied to you…”

“It’s hard to believe it. You were probably planning this all along. Turn your back on those who took you in and gave you a home… And for what? A filthy and disgusting animal and his little friends. Oh yes, I know. One of my shaman trainees brought me proof to these things. Photos and videos from your little gig. Tell me, how does it feel to be fucking mated to such a pest? Do you enjoy rolling with him in the dirt?” he spit disgusted and put more of his weight on Jim’s wrist as he closed the tip of his blade to Jim’s hand.

“I swear I didn’t know him before you ordered me to torture him…”

“At which you spectacularly failed… Now… admit your sins or you’ll learn how it feels living with a paralyzed hand. I bet that is quite a nightmare for a guitarist like you. Not like you’ll ever hold a guitar in your hand again.”

“Please, Robb… You know I could never hurt her or do any of this on purpose. Listen to reason. The witches want you to clean up for them before they come after you,” Jim swallowed hard. Of course he didn’t want to lose his arm, but at the same time he couldn’t admit something like this either.

“I see you made your choice,” the bearded man smirked down at him then Jim felt a piercing pain in the soft flesh between his thumb and index-finger.

Jim cried out from the burning pain that spread from that wound, making him want to scratch his own skin off, but his painful cries were cut short as Robb’s walking stick suddenly made contact with his jaw, making him see stars from the force of it. He slid a few inches on the bloody stones and then he didn’t move.

Robb walked over and pushed the seemingly unconscious man with his boot. “Put him back into his cell for now. In the morning when I come back I'll end his misery. I'm done with all the half-breeds. No more we will experiment on trying to make something useful out of them. I guess from trash you cannot make anything else just trash,” he spit next to Jim's head while he spoke to his helpers.

Another higher ranked demon stepped forward to reply. “I will prepare your tools for the morning then, My Lord. But what about that young half-blood we keep here next to this animal? They seemed to be talking at nights... And so far we couldn't put our mind block on that one, or break it with torture. This means you will end him as well?”

“I'm not wasting any more time on these scums,” Robb added with a nod, meaning a yes and he left the chamber while the helpers dragged Jim back to the small cellar and locked him up good.

The end for him and the lurking beast in the other cell's shadow seemed to be getting close.

***

 Jim wasn’t fully unconscious a few hours ago when he overheard his former leader’s conversation with his helpers. What he heard frightened him, because it would mean his and Jay’s life would end the next morning. Although sometimes during the torture sessions he wished they’d just kill him at last, now as he was lying in the dark hole into which they’d dragged his bloody and dirty body to lay in the filth (where he belonged, according to his captors), Jim didn’t want to die. Not before he’d see his mate at least one more time.

Also, Robb just confirmed what he’s been trying to avoid. He was indeed a half-breed. Corey was right all along. Jim didn’t know why he tried to deny the obvious. Oh yeah, the mind-block on which he’s been trying to work, figuring that maybe that was one of the reasons why he felt his mate so faintly. Maybe if he managed to break it, the hiding spells wouldn’t be so strong on their bond and Corey would be able to find him and maybe save him. If he got there in time.

That meant causing himself mental pain too next to the physical that was inflicted on him by his torturers. But he’s been working on it as much as his limited strength allowed him. But now… now he had to do it again, because he and Jay, the young demon in the next chamber, were running out of time. If the Grays wanted to find them – which they did, Jim could sometimes see fragments of that through the bond – they had to hurry the fuck up.

So Jim rolled onto his side and curled around his bleeding hand that was going numb and useless against his chest. He tried not to think about that. Instead he forced himself to try and remember his past, that brunette faceless woman he’d seen once after bonding with Corey.

He pushed himself until he felt like his head was gonna split in two and then he pushed some more until his brain just shut off, not being able to take the piercing migraine anymore.

The next time he came around it was from a cool touch of a damp cloth on his forehead while a gentle hand was holding the side of his head. He could feel thighs under his head as he inhaled the familiar feminine scent. “I knew you’d come…” he whispered hoarsely, forcing his good eye open. The other was still somewhat swollen shut from a black-eye he got the day before. He stopped trying to count the wounds on his body a long time ago.

“Of course,” the woman said softly.

“He’s gonna kill me and Jay tomorrow.”

“I know…” her voice failed her. “I… can’t help more. I’m sorry, Jimmy. My loyalty lies with my father. He’s all I’ve got left." 

“Yes… I know you did everything you could. You risked your life every time you came here. You helped enough, Cristina.”

The black-haired woman couldn’t say anything just sniffed then caressed Jim’s face and two months old beard, a few silent tears sliding down on her pale face.

***

Outside the beast could feel the sharp pain his mate gone through, then nothing. These, even if hiding in the shadows, made him growl out. Not Jim too... They were so close now. Fucking Bloodstone clan!

The place seemed like some old abandoned forest cabin. But to those who messed with magic the leaking powers spoke volumes. There was an underground tunnel and a stone-built dungeon under to keep prisoners hidden away.

Mick stood guard while Corey and Shawn broke the protecting spell and they all started to get closer to the little wooden shack. Swords ready to fight.

Cristina came back later with some clean cloths and antiseptics as well as some water and energy bars. She couldn’t smuggle in much more, but Jim was grateful for all the help he could get while he was cradling his numb right hand, trying to breathe evenly, worry and pain tightening his chest as he was thinking about the following morning. Meanwhile Cristina was cleaning his wounds, her hands and clothes getting bloody too, but she didn’t seem to mind.

By then Jim’s migraine didn’t seem to ease up. It was a constant pain in the back of his mind. He knew he was close to breaking the mind-block, he just needed a little push, but he felt so fucking exhausted and drained he didn’t seem to be able to muster up that strength, even if he was so damn close.

Instead he tried to reach out for Corey through the bond, telling him that he was sorry and also said the only thing he didn’t dare to say before he was taken. As Jim was losing hope that he’d ever see his mate again, he thought maybe the message would go through their weakened bond before he dies.

“No…” Corey muttered closing his eyes for a split second as they cut down the last guard on the ground level. He felt Jim's goodbye and that was something that twisted his heart and soul so painfully he never imagined that he could ever feel such and ache. Of a bad kind... Roaring up as he led the others down the stairway, he was trying to contact Jim about them coming and almost there and he should not give up…

By the time they reached the cellars his clothes were spotted with Bloodstone blood, marking their way down with dead bodies. Putting his bloody blades into their sheath over his back he looked over the small cells finding them empty one after the other, until he felt his weak mate behind the bars of the one on the corner.

Using his magic skills and physical force he opened the door and cradled the worn body up from the dirty floor, calling Jim desperately as he caressed the sticky beard and pale face.

Jim thought he felt Corey nearby but then it was possibly just his exhausted and aching mind playing tricks on him as he was drifting between being awake and unconscious. A few bitter teardrops slid into his hairline, trying to remember his mate’s face.

The line between Cristina’s brows deepened as worry etched itself onto her pretty face. Jim was dying. Her attention shifted to the yells and sounds of fighting down the hallway and she sighed relieved. They were coming for the tall demon. She just hoped they’d make it this far.

As she finished cleaning the salt out of an ugly gash on Jim’s side and heard the approaching footsteps, she stood and dropped the bloody cloth from her hand, backing against a wall with her bloody palms held up in front of her to signal that she meant no harm.

The cell’s door burst open the next moment and she saw as a short demon ran in and dropped onto his knees to cradle the barely alive body to his. It was Jim’s mate she’d heard so much about. Then she found herself facing a huge demon holding the sharp edge of a double bladed battle axe a breath away from her throat.

Meanwhile Jim thought he’d smelled Corey’s intoxicating scent in his nose. Mixed with blood. _Always the blood_ , he chuckled mentally. But then he heard him calling his name so desperately. Was he really there? Were his caresses on his face and beard real? One way to find out, right?

Forcing his good eye open, first he didn’t recognize the face so close to his. He expected long colorful hair and a clean-shaven face. Instead the man leaning over him had short red hair and beard. As realization hit him, a piercing pain stabbed him between his eyes and his whole body arched as he cried out loud and painful, the mental block shattering into pieces. It felt as if his mind was melting and Jim expected his brain to flow out of his ears in any moment.

Of course that didn’t happen. Instead he saw memories. The face of his mother and father, pictures of a little town in the mountains, a memory about the shaman clan’s house, a red-haired woman rocking a ginger baby in her arms in front of that house before Jim was called back to play with the other half-breed friends he had…

“It’s you…” he reached up with his good left arm to touch Corey’s neck and claim mark. “It’s you!” Jim repeated, laughing nearly hysterically, his throbbing brain a mess.

“What about this one?” Mick asked, nodding towards the motionless female. “He reeks of Jim’s blood,” he growled, obviously thinking that Cristina was the one who delivered the latest torture to Jim.

“Don’t… don’t hurt her. She was helping me. Let her go,” Jim mustered up enough strength to talk coherently and glimpse at Mick and Cristina. “Please.” Then he looked back at his mate, his vision blurring as he ran his long fingers through the short red beard. “There’s another. A half-breed. Jay. In the next cell. They were gonna kill us tomorrow morning. Save him. He’s a good kid,” he muttered before his hand fell from Corey’s face and he fainted.

“Fuck...” Corey mumbled holding Jim close to his body and kissed his temple. The pain coming from the breaking of the mental block was huge and he also felt it. They had to get out of there.

“Leave her then. Get the kid and let's get out of here,” he growled, dragging Jim’s much bigger body up over his back while Shawn grabbed the legs. While Mick easily broke down the door to Jay’s cell with his axe, Corey looked over to the female and nodded a "thanks" before leaving that damned place.

Once out in the relative safety of the forest they stopped to ask out the young half-breed and rest a little while Corey and Shawn covered their tracks. The walk to the van wasn’t long and the hideout got strengthened with new spells. None of them were able to leave that place abandoned.   
  
Finally Corey could lay his mate down in their bed. He examined and treated the wounds with balms and spells using all his powers till he also dropped down exhausted, sleeping next his man.

***

Jim jerked awake disoriented, his head still hurting but less than in the dungeon. His heart started beating fast as fear gripped it in the darkness. Where was he? What’d happened? How long was he out this time? His breathing quickened as panic started rising in him. He wanted to lift his right hand to cover his mouth, but it didn’t respond to his command and stayed motionless on his stomach. That only fuelled his panic that was starting to choke him.

His aching body was shaking and breaking out in sweat, and he nearly choked on a breath when someone moved next to him in the darkness.

“No, please… No more…” he panted on a broken voice. He couldn’t bear more pain. He’d reached his limit. He was going to die in the morning anyway. Why wouldn’t they finally leave him alone?!

Jim shielded his eyes with his left hand as the lamp on the nightstand was flicked on. And then a familiar scent finally registered in his messed up brain. _Corey_.

“Wake up! Jim you're safe now. Look at me. Please… Babe...” Corey called the panicking man in a low and worried voice. “You're safe now. I will heal you,” he kept saying, caressing his mate's face.

As Jim’s eyes finally focused onto his mate’s face he tried to take deep breaths to calm down. He focused on the familiar blue eyes of his mate and let his energies and touches relax him some more. “Corey…” he said hoarsely and wrapped his good arm around him to pull him close, not caring about his still healing wounds. He needed his mate close to him right now.

Burying his face into the crook of his neck, right above his scarred bite mark, Jim took a few ragged breaths, a few teardrops sliding down his face. He couldn’t describe how it felt to finally holding his mate in his arm after such a long time. “I thought I’d never see you again. But you saved me. You came for me…” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“I've told you that I will protect you. I'm sorry they took you in the first place. I should have read the signs better...” Corey said holding Jim strong to him and rubbing his bearded face to him as his own tears escaped his eyes. “I thought you'd give up or get killed before we find you,” he whispered stroking the longer brown hair, letting his energies cover and heal and calm Jim.

“No… it’s my fault too. I should’ve listened to the omens… the visions I’ve got. But I was just too happy with you… I didn’t want to… Still, if I did pay attention, Paul would be still alive,” he sniffed into Corey’s neck, more tears escaping his eyes. “I’m so sorry about him too…” he fisted his hand in his mate’s T-shirt on his back.

“I was very close to giving up and being executed, yes…” he sighed. “What about Cristina? And Jay? Are they okay?”

“Yes... We lost Paul…” Corey breathed slightly stiffening as he bit his lip and more tears slid down his face. “We left the female there and Jay is here with Shawn. He seems to be a drummer too,” he added. “Who was that woman anyway? She was covered with your blood...”

Jim held his mate closer for a few moments. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to help you in your mourning.” He knew Corey would understand that Jim didn’t mean just the emotional support, but helping to deal with his beast, who probably went berserk after losing his ex-lover and nearly losing his mate too.

“Yes, during the quiet of the night when it was just the two of us down there, we talked. He told me about drumming. We kept the hope alive in each other. He was snatched a few years ago from his family and they wanted to brainwash him too. Like he did it with me…” he sniffed then sighed and pecked Corey’s claim mark. “Cristina is Robb’s older daughter. The last remaining blood-relative he has. She was that ex-lover I told you about. The one who went on tour in Europe. She’s a singer. Also, she snuck in to tend my wounds or bring some food and water whenever she could. That’s what she was doing and that’s why she was covered in my blood.”

“Oh... I see. And... what have you two decided on, I mean now after you've met… What now?” the beast asked with slight jealousy in his words. He couldn't help it. He almost lost his mate and that... female... could be there to console him and touch his wounded body... Damn it. He hated the Bloodstones now even more…

Jim could feel it in the way Corey’s body slightly tensed and also through their bond that was slowly getting stronger now that it wasn’t blocked and the beast’s energies were still wrapped around his wounded body, healing it. “No need to be jealous, baby,” he whispered, lightly rubbing Corey’s back then he pulled away to rest his throbbing head back against the pillow. “We broke things up before she left for the tour. Also she understood that I’m mated to you now. She’d never try to do something to mess things up between you and me. She’s nothing like her father. She has a kind, loyal and caring heart. Sadly she couldn’t help me escape, because Cristina’s loyal to her father, but otherwise helped me wherever and whenever she could. Please, don’t hate her. She doesn’t deserve it. Also… I only want and need you, my beast,” he met his mate’s blue eyes.

Jim forgot for a moment that his right hand was useless now, which made him grimace and swallow hard when he couldn’t move it to caress Corey’s blondish-red beard, so he did that with his other hand. “You look completely different. I love it. Suits you better, if you ask me…” he said softly. “So this is what you tried to hide despite the white skin and fair hairs on your body,” he smiled up at him, trying to distract Corey. And yes, Jim could feel himself fall a bit more in love with his redheaded mate.

“I loved the blue-red hair, though...” Corey shrugged but eased up and leaned his face at the caressing hand. “I promise I will try not to hate her then... But yes, I'm the last that remained from that beast clan by now. And whoever knew about my kind of shamans can spot me and know what I am… Or what I was born to be… I'm not near as good with magic or any shaman stuff than with tracking down something to gut it out. But if I came this far and found people accepting me, plus found my mate, I would want to stay alive for it. Not to be killed ‘cause they think I am anything close to what my parents and ancestors were,” he rubbed his short strawberry blond hair. “But with what happened I got tired of hiding,” lifting Jim's numb hand he took a close look at the scar. “A few days and you can use it again as before. But the scar will remain. Remind me to do something special to Robb for this when I find him...”

“Thank you,” he said for trying not to hate Cristina. “I’ve got used to that hair too, don’t get me wrong… but I like this better. It’s so… dunno… Hot,” Jim snorted, feeling a bit better now that he was back at home with his mate so close. He used to dream about this and he felt damn lucky that it wasn’t just a dream anymore. Yes, he came close to death, but he was saved by this amazing demon. Gratefulness and love took place in his eyes – yes, in both since Corey’s balms and powers worked fast on the minor injuries and now Jim could see with both eyes.

“You don’t have to hide from anyone. Especially not from me. I want all of you. Once I get better, I promise to keep you safe from harm too. I don’t want you to hide yourself. I want you to be proud of what you are. As I’m proud to be a half-breed and your mate. I remember you, you know… and your mother. She was kind to me. I remember her holding you as a baby in front of your house. I was maybe around 3. Not long after that the town was attacked, my parents and many others killed and I was taken by the Bloodstones. There were many other kids. My friends too. But very few of us survived what they did to us…” he sighed heavily then looked down at Corey as he was examining his limp hand.

“You sure? I’ll be able to use it again?” he gasped for air, feeling as if a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t dare to think about how he’d play the guitar if he only had one functioning hand for the rest of his life. Probably he wouldn’t and the band would have to search for someone else. But now Corey gave back hope to him in so many ways. “And I don’t give a shit about the scar. I’ll cover it up with a tattoo or something. I just want my hand back. I want to play in our band. We should do this band thing seriously. We need something to hold us together. And what else than music would be able to do that? We need time to heal and focus and working on an album might be the best way, don’t you think? Of course we can deal with the Bloodstones and witches too meanwhile.”

“I know what you mean. Music was what tamed this beast too… Well, kinda... And yes, your hand will be better maybe by tomorrow even. I just... I just don't know now how to make music or play or... anything about music... But the others. They are on the same track as you are. So... you all might as well form a band and I'll watch…” Corey shrugged.

He wasn't into the idea at all. Yes, he knew it was a great idea. That Paul wanted them to carry on. And Corey especially ever since he was told by Paul’s father that he should sing more and write out his feelings and thoughts. He did everything for that. He was raised to be a hunter in the maze and then here in this house he was shown music and he wanted to learn to read and write and play the instruments. What Paul and the Gray clan gave him was something new. Good feelings and the sense of doing something well and good. And not for killing and not getting pain as reward. He learned that not just pain got him that high good feeling, and all of that was because the Grays’ were teaching him music and were encouraging him.

“I'm sorry. I just don't know right now...” he muttered, closing up in his thoughts.

His other half was watching him intently, paying attention to the tiniest details on Corey’s face and in his aching soul through their rebuilding bond. Jim knew that his mate was still in pain because of losing Paul. He could understand why. The Grays gave so much to Corey and probably saved him from becoming a mindless killing machine until someone stronger came along and crushed him to death. Jim was going to be eternally grateful for Paul and his father, even if he didn’t know the latter one. Because without them he wouldn’t have met his mate. Like ever. He wouldn’t be able to try helping on him like Corey was trying to help on Jim.

Jim remembered Paul’s words about leaving Corey in good hands. He probably saw his own death in a vision or just felt that his time was close and that’s why he became so secretive before the attack. If Paul was there, he’d probably tell them that he was okay with how things have turned out, because it was the will of the universe or something… Still, it was damn hard for those who stayed behind to keep fighting for their cause.

Jim rubbed the back of Corey’s head and nape soothingly. “Baby, you don’t have to decide now. Take your time, okay? First I need my hand back and I’ll probably have to practice a lot to be able to play like I used to. Then more rehearsals with the guys should happen. I’m curious about Jay. Maybe he could replace that ass Shawn,” Jim chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Shawn is already planning to do new projects and play percussion and add like an... old horror classics theme so we can write and act out our darker side. He’s even talking about masks to have a ‘total transformation’ to our alter ego… But there is no bass player, so... You will like the shit they all came up with,” Corey smiled down at Jim and leaned close to finally kiss his mate after more than two months.

“Those are good ideas…” Jim started to say, but then went silent from that smile and expression and closed his eyes, lifting his chin a bit to meet Corey’s lips that much sooner. The second their mouths touched, the throbbing in his head eased a bit and Jim’s heart leaped in his chest while inhaling Corey’s smell deeply through his nose.

It felt as if they were waiting for this kiss for an eternity. Jim caressed his mate’s nape as he licked along the seam of his mouth to coax it open and let their tongues finally meet. It was far from the wild bruising kisses they so often gave each other. This one was slow, gentle and deep. Just what they both needed after such a long time forced to be apart.

Corey gently caressed the bearded face of his mate, his red powers leaking into Jim and healing his brain and body faster, sending all those emotions through their bond that the beast was unable to say out loud just yet to his mate as they were kissing long and slow. Corey laid next to Jim and slightly on his chest after they pulled apart. Just needing the closeness of the bigger body.

With his good arm around Corey’s back he held him close, his mate’s taste lingering on his lips and those… beautiful feelings Jim could feel coming from his mate made him close his eyes and cherish them. Needless to say that he returned those feelings. After all, he’d sent them to Corey when he thought he was going to die.

The comfortable silence was stretching between them as they were both healing from each other’s presence and energies, even if physically only Jim was injured.

“I love you too, my beast,” Jim finally whispered, not wanting to hold it back anymore. He didn’t mind if Corey wasn’t ready to say it yet. He was ready to say it after getting so close to dying and he wanted to make sure his mate knew it in case something else happened to them.

“I... Thank you... I... Me too…” Corey whispered trying to hide away into Jim's bigger body. His face turned red and his heart almost jumped out. These he didn't feel so often. But no matter, he couldn't say the words. He hoped Jim was okay with how he sent the feelings to him. “Sorry...”

“Don’t be. I know,” Jim ran his fingers along Corey’s skull then started drawing soothing circles on his temple, a small smile playing on his lips. He kept up his stroking until his still exhausted body and the feeling of being safe and protected, thanks to Corey’s powers, made Jim drift off into a healing sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The beast found himself somewhere dark and cold, yet strangely familiar. He lifted his hands to his face, he was the same, no wounds, short hair and beard, no chains or sense of magic spell over him. He didn't understand at all...

Then suddenly something moved behind his back. The wall slid closer and closer to him in the dark, and when he almost panicked of being crashed by the opposite wall, that one opened up to reveal a stonewall path. Then it struck him. The maze!

Looking up he saw the Bloodstone clan and the witches yelling at him to run, then he felt the bullet in his back, and shot up yelling as he woke suddenly from the dream, all sweaty and shaking.

And someone... Seven was at the door knocking like a maniac.

Fuck… He stumbled to the door with the worried gaze of Jim over him as he let Mick in and cursed him to hell.

“Nice to see you too, brother...” the big demon growled back and laughed like it was some kind of beast ritual and laughed even more from the various and very creative curses as Corey shut the bathroom door behind himself and disappeared.

“Hey man, how ya doin’?” he asked Jim when he was done with the laughs.

The worried demon sitting in the bed now that sitting was even possible for him thanks to Corey’s herbs, balms and healing powers, stared at the closed bathroom door for a long moment. There was a vivid picture of stonewalls surrounding him. First Jim thought it was the corridor through which they used to drag his bleeding body down, but then he realized from Corey’s terror that it wasn’t that.

A nightmare of the maze Jim’d heard of before. Seeing Corey’s reaction before he locked himself into the bathroom confirmed it to Jim.

Trying to help him calm down and collect himself, Jim sent some of his soothing powers after his mate while facing Mick. “A lot better, I guess…” Jim brushed his now long hair out of his face. He should do something with it soon – and with his beard too. Although he kinda liked it. “But he’d changed,” he nodded towards the closed bathroom door then reached for the ashtray and a cigarette. He fumbled with the lighter a bit since his left hand wasn’t his dominant one. Once the smoke was curling towards the ceiling, he leaned back against the headboard and looked down at his right hand. He could feel some life getting back into it. Trying to move his fingers they actually lifted a little bit, which was fucking huge progress in Jim’s eyes. He could’ve kissed his mate right the fuck then.

“We all did, man. But yeah. He probably the most. And hey!!! We can be beard brothers soon,” Mick tried to show his usual bright self but the laugh faded and he patted Jim's shoulder. “His darkness is stronger again. I think he let it to heighten his senses and to somehow cope with… the loss of Paul,” Mick paused and looked down. “He knew it, man. I swear that Paul knew it all and kept it from us what will happen to him. Corey just blames himself. And Shawn. Shawn was blaming you for all and said he’d punch you when we find you, but as time moved on he actually said that we should find you alive and fast for Corey's sake… So you're all safe still.” When he looked up at Jim again, his usual wide smile and shining eyes met the half-breed’s. “Make him play music again... Jim, you must. He is sinking low fast…”

“Yes, we’re positive that Paul knew what was coming for him,” Jim sighed then took a drag from his cigarette before puffing smoke around him, listening to Mick. Flicking the ash into the ashtray he nodded. “I know he’s blaming himself, just like I’m blaming myself for not listening to the signs in time. Just when it was too late,” he looked up at the other demon, smiling a bit on the beard joke then snorting when he mentioned Shawn. Jim didn’t expect anything else from him. Still, he just shrugged at that. He didn’t care. His main focus was on keeping Corey together, maybe even grounding him, because now that he’d healed some, he could feel that darkness closer to the surface. Their more or less shared dream was a clear sign of that.

“I proposed the idea of taking this band thing seriously, but he shot me down. I know he’d learned music and a lot of other things from the Grays and it worries me too that he doesn’t want to make music at the moment. I understand why, but the longer he thinks like this, the harder it’ll be to actually make him realize that’s what could help him… I think I need your advice, man. What should I do? I can’t even lift my hand yet so that I could surround him with my playing in hope of putting him into the mood to join me.”

“He needs to let all that out. You saw that room. When we got here he got that room ‘cause it was small and he felt good at hiding in the corner. The leader then suggested it because of the windows looking at the street. So whether he wanted it or not he saw the people live their everyday lives. This room had a wall there,” Mick pointed at the kitchen. “It was my room to be next to him as he was the most close to me then. He gave me a good two years of sleepless nights with him being all free,” the big demon laughed. “He howled and trashed the room. Punched his hands and head into the wall and all you could imagine. He drew on the wall or on papers. Paul and his father played all kind of instruments and as they started teaching me, he started to give it all out in music and howling song lyrics. I think Shawn came up with those fucked up ideas to help on us all with letting out these feelings and not be like he was then. Maybe try to talk about his lyrics. He loves to write and maybe he starts again. Until you can play I will drag my stuff here,” he winked at Jim just when the bathroom door flew open and a still irritated beast announced that he has to do his chores and stormed out to the garden.

All that Mick had said was rolling around in Jim’s head as he finished his cigarette, watching his mate storming out. He could feel now how tense and fucked up he was too. The last few months were hard on each of them.

Shifting his eyes back to Mick, Jim nodded. “Thanks, bro. I appreciate and I’ll try my best to help him. I can feel it through our bond that he’s not well. Although I guess a bit better than when I was gone too,” he smiled bitterly. He’d let Corey down in some way. But this wasn’t about him, he told himself before his chest could tighten from the serious task ahead. “I think I know what I have to do. I just have to heal first,” he said while carefully getting out of the bed in his boxers.

“Could you put on some coffee? I’ll take one for him too. Well, after I drank mine,” he said looking down at his limp hand. “And I haven’t even thanked you for helping yesterday. Thanks, man,” he gave a half-hug to the big man then slowly walked to the bathroom to piss and wash his teeth.

Looking over his body he saw that the smaller wounds were already gone and many were healing much faster than he expected. The bruises weren’t that dark either. Good. He had to focus on healing, because his mate needed him. Jim couldn’t let him slide deeper into his darkness.

Not caring about putting more clothes on not to irritate his wounds, he drank his coffee, chatting some more with Mick about how things were while he was gone then he asked about Jay, who was also resting in a cleaned room. Jim would have to go and talk to him too that day, but that could wait. Corey was first priority for him – like always.

***

He found him starting to feed the goats after the protecting spells were checked and strengthened around the perimeter. Leaning against the fence with the mug in his good hand, Jim was watching his mate moving around.

Corey felt his mate watching him as he was feeding and petting the goats. “I will have to cut this one down,” he said quietly, stroking the head of a big brown male. “You sure you’re okay enough to walk around?” he asked then as he stood and faced Jim, walking over and taking the mug with a thanks. “I'm sorry for leaving like that. I had a bad dream and had to deal with it by my self. How is your hand?”

“About the maze, I know. I saw some of it,” Jim leaned on his good arm to shift most of his weight on the fence. “You know you can always talk to me about that. Or any other memory or thoughts that might haunt you…” he offered with a soft look in his eyes, ignoring Corey’s first question. “I meant what I said last night and it includes your darkness too… All of you. Let me help, baby. Like you helped me,” he said, looking down at his hand and moved his fingers a bit for Corey.

“Yeah… I know. Sorry… But I'm glad to see that you are better a bit. Come on…” Corey put Jim's left hand over his shoulders and helped him out to the goats on the sun, sitting down with him on a branch. “I never thought I would like the sun. But I do. And it feels like it's healing. So you get a little time sunbathing with me,” Corey smiled a little at Jim and kissed his face. He was thinking about how to word the mess that was sneaking its way inside his thoughts again.

“When I was there, I was forced to go out and kill. So the darkness meant peace and that I'm left alone. Did Mick tell you about that band thing they are planning?”

Jim let Corey help him to the branch. He was actually grateful to sit down for a while on the sun. Its rays weren’t too hot yet, so it felt nice as it was warming Jim’s healing skin. He nodded listening intently but quietly to his mate opening up for him a bit. “I understand now,” he murmured thinking that what Corey said about the darkness made sense. “It’s funny how I’m the exact opposite. Especially after these two months. I associate darkness with pain now. So… not seeing the sun for so long, it’s nice to sit here with you now,” he slid his left hand into Corey’s right to entwine their fingers, letting their energies mix a bit.

“But this doesn’t mean I think darkness is bad or that I wouldn’t accept that at times you still need it,” he turned his head to look into Corey’s eyes that seemed to be even bluer in the sunlight. “And yeah, Mick told me a bit about the band thing. He’ll also visit us a bit more often while I’m healing, because he wants to show me some stuff he’s been working on and I’ll probably help him a bit verbally while I can’t play… I hope that’s okay,” he said.

“Yeah I don't mind. I just couldn't bring myself to play. But I still love music and want you and the others to be okay. Mick is my brother. Not by blood, but was there, you know and we grew up together,” Corey tightened his grip on Jim's fingers. “You said you remember me and my parents... I don't remember anything back till I was first in the arena. Just darkness. I was around five maybe. Then I met Mick…”

“We all gonna be okay. I’m gonna make sure of that, love,” he promised. He just had to figure out how to do that. But at least Jim felt determined, not so hopeless like back in that dungeon a day ago. It felt as if both Corey’s presence and the sun were filling him with determination.

“Yes, I know he’s like a brother to you. He’s starting to be like one for me too, you know. He even joked we could slowly become beard brothers. Although I think I’ll cut back from mine a bit. And from my hair too…” he mused smiling at his mate then he turned to look at the goats eating the food Corey gave them and also some grass.

“That’s true. I remember some of my life back in that town. It was peaceful and beautiful,” he said as a light breeze moved his long hair. “I remember that your parents were nice to everyone who was under their protection. I can also recall your mother with her big belly and then you were born. My mom had to explain it to me what happened as I’ve got confused,” he chuckled shortly. “I remember I was fascinated by you coming out of there and couldn’t imagine that I did the same before… I don’t have many memories from my own parents, but they were caring and loving too. I think my father was the Earthly demon and my mom the full-blooded beast. But you were a pure-blooded demon from that respected shaman clan. Even as a baby you were respected and loved. Up to the point when everything changed…” he said, his eyes glossing over a bit as he pushed the memories of that terrible night away. “But you are loved now too. Not just by me. The others look up to you too. And no matter what Robb might say, he recognizes your status and power, too. I can see behind his words, you know,” he said then paused for a moment, the soft smile retuning. “Who would’ve thought that the object of my childhood fascination would stay that for the rest of my life. As my mate,” he looked at Corey and lifted their linked hands to press a kiss against the back of his pair’s.

“Dunno. I'm more into horror than romantic movies,” Corey joked and leaned against Jim's shoulder. “I don't have those powers what my parents had. I was changed too much for that. Paul and his father tried to teach me some things but I'm not near what others are telling about my clan. The little that remained here is now lead by Shawn and me. I don't know... It's like... I lost the base I had rebuilt myself on. You know...” he looked at his mate in hope that he made some sense.

Jim chuckled with Corey on his joke then he looked down at him again to meet his sad eyes. Freeing his good hand he stroked the beast’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I can feel it, yes. You’re lost. But I’ll find a way to make it all better. I promise. Just let me heal first,” he whispered then leaned down to kiss his mate, trying to pour some encouragement, patience and strength into him through that kiss

***

It took Jim a few days to heal enough to move freely and be able to start using his hand. It was still not fully healed, but at least he was able to start working on exercising the muscles in it with squeezing a rubber ball and other physiotherapy exercises he’d read after in his free time. He still thought it was fucked up, but at least his hand was healing.

The band came together too with Jay replacing Shawn behind the drums. (They even found a decent bassist in one of their younger clan members.) After the first few days of letting Jay heal too – although he had much less injuries than Jim – and getting to know him, everyone agreed that he’d be a good addition to their clan and band. He was talented not just in drumming but art too, which totally made Shawn like him very fast. Jim just rolled his eyes at that and rather focused on trying to help Corey any way he could think of. He hated that he couldn’t do anything more in his current condition, but he was trying.

He was feeling much better though, he only had a few anxiety attacks since he was saved, but those stayed between him and his mate. Who was getting more and more frustrated and hard to handle. Not that he’d say anything, but Jim could feel the tension and impatience growing in him.

The tall demon thought that having the band practice in their place would help Corey a bit. Which it sometimes did. Other times he just left or brooded doing something completely different, like cooking or reading or whatever, pretending as if they weren’t even there. Still the band continued to work on things following mainly Shawn’s ideas. Like that day.

For that day the whole gang was stuffed into the main living area of the mates’ place. They even squeezed a drum kit in, and to all Corey had agreed to, of course. After all he was co-leading this clan now... Or something.

The truth was that everything irritated the beast by then. The way Jay was soooo good and talented in all the shit, friendly and nice and easy to get along with... Shawn’s ideas were good, but even if Corey told that he didn't want to be involved in the band thing, it all somehow made him feel bad… Left out... Jealous… And just mad over… himself mostly. But this time he was not alone and couldn't let his self-hatred to surface and do whatever may be needed to be done to feel a bit less worthless and shit. Jim tried to look after him and that was irritating also. Like he was not normal or something. A special case that needed to be helped and looked after by Jim and everyone. A burden...

The nature he was taught he was, was boiling inside him more and more as the days passed. And as he couldn't let it out or punish himself, it got onto everything and everyone else...

 Like that cute and nice and really fucking talented new half-breed kid. Not that Jay would do anything negative to Corey. No, Jay had one of the hugest respects towards the beast and almost asked for permission from him to breathe when Corey was around. But as the darkness tightened his grip more on the small demon, the way Jay was everything from a newly brought out of captivity demon that Corey never was, it bugged the hell out of him.

Shawn’s band ideas were great, though. And he even let them use his dark lyrics and helped a bit to adjust some to fit that dark horror theme that started to get together more and more.

Everyone had their tasks and goals... Well, fuck them... Corey thought as he listened to them playing one of his songs and he couldn't help it, but idea after idea popped into his brain about how to make the sound creepier or which part of the lyric could be more dramatic. But that was none of his business… He just cooked and read his detective book while the others fiddled along.

 

Jim was distracted by Corey more often than not. For once he was glad that he wasn’t expected to be playing just yet, because the tall demon sitting in an armchair squeezing that damn ball in his hand, was sure that he’d have fucked up his playing a few times by then. It wasn’t just what he saw on his mate, but what he could feel through their bond. He was slipping deeper and at times he was annoyed even with Jim. Well, that didn’t feel good to the guitarist, but it was to be expected. That’s why he was trying to push his healing as much as possible, but he couldn’t work wonders even if it put Jim into a bad mood too. Which he could hide better than Corey, he thought.

Still, something was different today and it wasn’t good. Corey was very tense and irritated, but he still kept his mouth shut. It was like the calm before the storm. Looking at the others, Jim noticed some caution in them too. Not because they’d be afraid of the beast. It was more about not wanting to set him off with something. When his eyes met Shawn’s, Jim decided it was time they talked a bit so he got up and wandered over, pretending that he wanted to talk just about something band-related.

“Is it just the bond fucking with me or he’s really about to explode?” he asked. After all, Shawn has known Corey for a very long time. He’d seen him in every possible way.

“It will get ugly in a very short time,” the older demon nodded with a sigh. “Jim, he really needs you. All that wild nature in him just gets piled up and fueled by his dark feelings over all that happened. He will blow up and get prepared for it. Maybe I talk to Mick too and you should take him out somewhere he can shout his power out and be what he needs to be…”

First Jim thought he’d heard Shawn wrong when he finally admitted that Corey needed him. In any other time he would’ve felt or said something smug about that, but this wasn’t the time, he knew. “Yes, I was thinking about taking him out, but asked him to try bear with me until I healed enough. I think I’m running out of time, though…” he said as loud yelling hit his ears.

It was Corey, of course, channeling some of that rage through shouting poor Jay’s head off for something he suggested, but while talking to Shawn Jim didn’t hear what it was. His mate was transforming quickly as he threw a poor stool to the floor where it shattered.

Mick was already on the move, approaching Corey and Jim was doing the same after catching the van’s keys from Shawn. Mick was murmuring something to Corey as he put him under his big arm and started dragging him away from poor Jay. When they reached Jim, he pushed the keys into Mick’s hand and grabbed Corey’s shoulder with a firm grip of his left hand.

“That’s enough, my beast. We’re going for a hunt now,” he murmured soothingly yet firmly, pushing a huge wave of his power through his mate to make him calm enough to get into the back of the van with him.

Corey stopped the growling and cursing as he felt Jim's powers wash over him. But he was far from being calm. Oh no... That little shit fucked up AGAIN what he was telling them about that fucking part and it seemed no one was listening to him. Maybe Jay was not that fucking great after all... He just huffed inside, sitting in the corner of the van, avoiding looking at Jim. His mate surely felt his fury anyway.

Jim tried to keep calm and hold it together, sending calming thoughts to his mate – or rather to the beast – to bear it until they got to the forest. Mick was driving as fast as he dared without drawing attention to them. Being stopped by the police right now would be counterproductive and he wasn’t in the mood to spend the day and night in a cell either.

He wanted to go to Corey, but he also felt that his mate needed some space not to lose it. The 10 minutes drive was spent in tense silence as Jim kept his eyes on his mate, his own beast lurking close to the surface from the aggressive vibes and energies coming off the other demon. Jim rested his right hand on his thigh and tried to loosen his fingers some more. He had a hunch that he’d need all the strength he could muster up in his hand.

Once they fucking finally got there and Mick let them out, he nodded to him and asked to wait there. Then he started walking further into the forest, knowing that Corey would follow. In five minutes or so he stopped near a small clearing and faced his mate. “Tell me everything.”

“What???” Corey growled at him. “You don't have to baby me, you know...” he yelled at Jim, his red powers swirling like a whirlpool around him as he started throwing anything he could pick up against the trees. “I AM NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU ALL HAVE TO BARE WITH. FUCKING... ALL THE STUPID FUCKING IDEAS AND YOU ALL JUST WANT TO MOVE ON WHEN WE CAN BE ATTACKED ON ANY DAY AGAIN AND LOSE IT ALL. AND THAT GODDAMNED FUCKING IDOT!!! HE KNEW. HE FUCKING KNEW ALL AND ARRANGED IT ALL TO HAPPEN THIS WAY AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING. I’M NOT A FUCKING LEADER OR A SHAMAN OR ANYTHING. I’M JUST A STUPID FUCKING HUNTER!” By then he was shaking and groaning his yelled words, punching and tearing the trees. “I couldn't do anything to keep you all safe. Or help you. I just make everyone worry and look after me. It's just no fucking use at all...” he turned to face Jim as his tears of frustration built up in his glowing blue eyes.

Listening to all what Corey was shouting stung, but Jim knew his mate had to give it all out to feel better afterwards. That’s what made Jim be able to keep his cool and just stand there relatively calmly, even if he was hurting because his mate was hurting too. “And what did Jay have to do with all this? He didn’t deserve what just went down back at our place.”

“And WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL SO SOOO HUNG UP ON JAY??? HUH??? HE IS JUST A FUCKING KID!” Corey underlined his words with a piece of tree branch flying towards Jim. “YOU ALSO!!! THAT FUCKING BLOODSTONE CLAN!!! DEMONS LIKE THEM TAKE KIDS AND MAKE THEM WHAT I AM NOW. WHAT MADE ROBB CHOOSE YOU OR JAY???? ME AND MICK WERE IN THE DARK AND DIDN’T EVEN HAVE NAMES!!!!! AND YOU WANT ME TO LOOK OVER THE FACT THAT THAT BITCH WAS WASHING YOUR BODY CLEAN??? SHE IS ONE OF THEM!!!”

Jim stepped to the left to avoid the tree branch that landed somewhere behind him. He clenched and unclenched his healing hand, keeping his eye on his raging mate. This was good. Everything was going according to his plan. But the hard part was still ahead.

“I don’t know why we were chosen. Are you jealous? Would you rather have your mind being messed with? Living in a lie? I bet you think that was easy. Not even knowing why some unknown urges attacked you at times because the real you were being suppressed… And oh no, no, no, no. Cristina must stay unharmed! She had nothing to do with the kidnappings. She is as pure as someone given the circumstances can be. She is under my protection and will always be. Did you know I was the first man who could touch that creamy skin of hers?” he raised a brow, provoking Corey to make him snap.

“YOU ARE FUCKING MINE!!!! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME AND DON’T THINK THAT LIVING A LIE IS WORSE THAN LIVING IN A CELL AND NOT SEEING NO ONE AND NOTHING UNTIL YOU HAVE TO KILL. I WILL SHOW YOU WHOSE CREAMY SKIN YOU CAN TALK ABOUT, YOU FUCKER!!!” Corey did snap and launched towards Jim with his full speed and rage.

Jim was expecting this, or more like he was playing at it. He had to give a way for Corey to release all the pent up tension and instincts in him. Faster than one might expect, Jim turned on his heel and dashed into the trees at full speed. The hunt was fucking on. Soon he was running as if his life depended on it. And hearing the sounds and growls the lethal hunter was making behind him, maybe he wasn't that far off from that.

He surprised even himself with his own speed. On their previous hunt Jim was much slower. Barely able to keep up with Corey. Now he was still running in front of him, using the terrain to his advantage. If he wanted to be honest with himself as his long legs were taking him deeper and deeper into the forest, he was enjoying being hunted by that snarling beast. His mate. It made his heart pump just a bit faster thinking what might happen once he caught up. Because there was no doubt that rather sooner than later Corey was going to catch him...

That motherfucker dared to tease him with that bitch. And they all were just so happy moving on. Corey was still boiling in his maniac anger as he only saw Jim running ahead of him.  
  
After a few minutes of zigzagging through the trees and jumping over the ditches, his more tactical side took over and looked around for an easier way to corner the long-legged pray, who clearly had it more easy on this field. So he let Jim go ahead and work up a distance where he wouldn't hear him that much. His mate would pay for pissing him off!

After a while he wasn't hearing and feeling Corey that close to him. That could mean two things. One, Corey was starting to tire. Two, he was changing his tactics. Which was more likely. That made Jim pay more attention to his environs too and he tried to focus on from where he felt his mate. Getting away or hiding from your mate was nearly impossible because of the bond that would always be there between them.

So Jim kept running, waiting for what his pissed off hunter was going to come up with.

Corey waited without breathing. Jumping from tree to tree was more of an even ground for him and got ahead of his pray easily. Jim was not hard to figure out, he ran at one direction and could be cornered easily.

His mate coming at his site made the beast growl low then he dashed against the tall body like lightening from the side, knocking Jim off his feet as he pushed him to the ground, sinking his canines into his shoulder, groaning.

A small smile was playing on Jim's face as he kept running, starting to get out of breath. He knew it was coming, yet Corey's body slamming into his still found Jim unprepared and he knocked him off his long legs. They rolled a few times on the forest floor then a sharp pain shot up from his shoulder where the beast bit him. Jim cried out and reached back with his left hand to dig his claws into Corey's side and he tried to push him away. He wiggled enough to free his shoulder and elbow him into the stomach. Once Corey was off him, Jim tried to get back up and run again. He wasn't going to make it easy for his mate.

With a new fuel to his anger the beast growled out loud and launched up at the trees, jumping at Jim from above and crouching on his back to keep him down, fangs sinking into the long neck once again as he even gulped from his mate’s sweet blood.

Fuck, Jim didn't get far away as he literally landed on his face and right arm. His painful howl could be heard from the second bite after spitting earth from his mouth. He was trying to fight Corey, reaching back to scratch him wherever he could and trying to wiggle free again. But Corey seemed to have the upper hand. Especially since Jim wasn't 100% healed yet. "Fuck off! Get off me!" he growled warningly.

The beast just groaned deeper and sat on his lower back, legs and arms wrapping around the long body in a deathtrap as he bit Jim's neck even deeper and let his power wash over the bigger wiggling demon.

The tall and helpless man kept trying to resist and fight Corey. Until his burning power rushed through him and Jim's body froze, his already half-hard cock throbbing as his cry turned into a lustful moan. Fuck, Corey's power felt so fucking good and he let his out too, making them fight for dominance even if his body was defeated.

“You are fucking mine!!! We are one... You cannot forget that you're mine,” Corey growled like an insane animal, pressing his body to Jim's, sliding lower and rubbing himself to the round ass. He let his power wash possessively over his mate again and pushed the blue power under his and let it slowly melt into their united lilac fog.

Jim's eyes closed and he grunted and moaned both from his mate's possessive words and hard cock rubbing against his ass. And when the red energy won over his blue, melting them together, Jim pushed his ass up against the hard meat, his skin burning with need. "Take me then... Show me!" he growled more beast than man now, his eyes shining brightly as he looked over his shoulder.

The urge to indeed show Jim who he belonged to and mate with him again burned Corey, who didn't waste any time and practically tore the clothes off from both of their bodies. Leaving the bleeding neck, he pushed the half-breed’s face into the dirt as long as his arm could hold it while he moved down on the inviting body, literally chewing the flesh and lapping up the blood as their powers merged together more fluidly, covering them in a purple haze.

Jim wasn't even surprised that his clothes ended up in shreds again. It was to be expected. He was just lying there, puffing dirt into the air with each ragged breath, his hard cock rubbing against a shred of his pants while Corey was practically chewing his skin off, bathing his back in blood and pain that quickly transformed into pleasure as they were both high on it and their dancing hot energies too. "Fuck me... Please!" he said then repeated it, pushing his ass against Corey's heavily leaking cock. It's been so fucking long that he could feel him like this. His body and soul were burning for it and to get what they both needed, he rushed a wave of nearly begging power through his mate too.

“Who do you belong to? Say it!!!” Corey yelled at him in an animalistic voice, teasing that so ready hole with the tip of his wet cock. “Who do you want? Say it, fucker!!!”

Jim was digging his nails into the dirt, eyes rolling shut from the teasing at his hole. He was a bit surprised that the beast still had this much control over himself, but then he stopped thinking and completely gave in. "You. I'm yours! I only want and need you!" To emphasize his words, he sent another wave of his begging and adoring power through his mate. "Please... I'm burning for it... I need you!"

“Yeah, fucking MINE!!!” the beast cried out as he rammed deep into the jerking body under him, his knees pushing Jim's legs apart and made him kneel half-way up, giving a better access to the bigger body as he was hovering over him and grinded his hips as he wanted to get more inside, to feel more of Jim. Take more as his. His long pleased groans could be heard all across the wilderness as he was enjoying the tight pulsing around his leaking meat until he needed to pull back just to ram hard and fully back again to feel those tight walls trembling around him again and again, fucking Jim rough and fast into the ground.

The smell of the rich earth underneath hit Jim's nose as his hands kept clawing at it, his face still pressed against the dirt, grass and leaves getting tangled in his long hair as he moved as Corey wanted. And then he roared a hoarse "YES!", his beast's pleasure-pain echoing through that sound too as his mate roughly penetrated his willing and very much ready body, despite the momentary sharp pain making Jim jerk forward then back right onto that fucking hard meat.

This was pure bliss. Being marked and fucked by his beast, his other half until there was no Corey and no Jim, just them. One being chasing to complete their union. Sweaty, bloody and dirty skin slapping together hard, their bodies tangled and united in the burning need for faster, harder and more as their basic instincts completely took over.

Feeling like burning alive in the heat of their mating, Corey changed the angle of his hammering thrusts again and grabbed the hips of his other half. He pulled the bruised body hard onto his cock, rubbing mercilessly against the most delicate spots inside Jim's body as they sounded like dying animals in a death battle while they were only a string away from their united release.

Feeling their powers burn as one and their bodies and souls melt together too, Corey couldn't take it any longer and with his right hand grabbed onto the demon's long hair to lift his head and the beast sank his fangs in the mark again, renewing it with a guttural moan, claiming his mate again with his bite and seed splashing against the trembling inner walls, making Jim join him in the bliss.

If a few months ago someone said that he’d enjoy mating with this beast so much, Jim probably would’ve gutted them. But now… now he was high as a kite on their mating, the mixed energies burning him as if they wanted to melt his flesh off his bones again. It was the most perfect feeling ever. And Corey could add to that with changing his angle and making Jim rock back against him, rubbing mercilessly at his prostate. He couldn’t hold his voice back either and he didn’t care who might hear them or that they probably chased away every fucking animal in a five mile radius.

All that mattered was Corey. All Jim could feel was his mate and when he claimed him with those sharp fangs again, Jim choked on a cry, tears welling up in his eyes both from the sharp pain and the blinding pleasure of coming hard and being marked as the beast’s. Their united power got unleashed like a fucking whirlwind, bursting around them like an explosion and Jim was drifting higher and higher until it got nearly too much for his brain to handle, because now… now he was truly free too. There was no mind-block to hold his true self back and with this much needed release they both grew much stronger.

Dropping on top of his mate's shaking body, the beast let the mark go and panted wildly for air with closed eyes. His own body was shaking with the aftershocks of their mating and bliss and also his tears that finally got free as all the recent months’ frustration and helplessness and anger got lose inside him and left him with the feeling that all that mattered now was that Jim was there and belonged to him.

“Yes, I’m just yours. Always…” Jim panted, reaching back with his good hand to rest it on Corey’s naked side. “Just yours. Let it all out, love,” he added, letting Corey feel how much he loved and accepted all of him, no matter what. Letting him feel how much he was the center of Jim’s existence. That he was there when he needed him, giving the beast whatever he needed.

Pulling out of Jim's abused body, Corey rolled off of him and laid to his mate's side, cuddling close to him, sniffing still. “That fucking clan fucked up everything and took away so much from me. I don't care who it is but anyone who’s loyal to them is my enemy. They almost took you too...”

Jim sighed and put his healing hand around Corey’s naked back, he himself staying on his stomach. This way they could gaze into each other’s eyes. “I know, love. I’m sorry for still having… some ‘loyalty’ to those who were nice to me there and got close to me during the years…” he sighed. “I swear to you that there are good – yet blinded – people among the Bloodstones too. Without knowing the shit Robb and his loyal servants did behind their backs… I’m not trying to protect the awful things they did… just trying to make you see that generalization isn’t the answer,” he moved his head closer to Corey’s until their foreheads touched and he kept caressing his mate’s naked back.

“I mean… for an instance, take that before I’ve got to live with you and the others, I hated all the Grays. Now I have a completely different view of each and one of you… I’m not asking you to feel or try the same. I’m just trying to let you see that not everyone there is bad to their bones,” he sighed and pressed his lips against Corey’s forehead.

“I meant those who know. You didn't know anything. But it doesn't matter,” Corey whispered with an all-knowing tone, closing his eyes at Jim's kiss. “I have to move on too. The truth will come out, eventually. And… I or any others of my clan would never do any harm to you. Even when you tortured me, I was there to get information to keep both clans safe in the first place. But it really doesn't matter,” he sighed and kissed Jim's neck, hiding to his body, trying to not think of all the bitter things on his mind.

Jim sighed then caressed Corey’s nape, holding him a bit closer. “They sent the smallest and cutest from the clan. As if they knew you are my exact type,” he smiled against the top of his mate’s head, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Then he pulled back enough to turn on his side and face Corey better, the thumb of his right hand – which moved easier after their mating – stroking the strawberry blond beard.

“You move on when you feel ready. The band thing… Don’t be mad at the others or me. This is our way of trying to deal with what’d happened. It doesn’t mean we forgot anything… And you’re always welcomed. Didn’t it occur to you yet why we haven’t tried to find a singer? We’re all waiting on you to be ready,” he smiled, looking into Corey’s still shimmering eyes with his own. “And if and when the truth comes out, I… we’ll be there. I’m not going anywhere. I’m always with you. Forever,” he whispered the last word, pecking his lips gently.

“They sent the most skilled and masochist, to be correct,” Corey stated and kissed Jim back. “I lost my way, you know... I will try to be with you all but can't promise anything. And... when I find myself face to face with Robb Flynn, I will kill anyone who stands in my way to get to him…” he looked deep into the other male's eyes with a deadly serious gaze. “Let's go back and shower. I could eat something too. You?”

“You know that I’m here for you. If you want to talk or want me to help you find your way, or just being your fucking rock or pillow or something. You’re not alone in this,” he murmured, lightly pulling on Corey’s beard then he met that serious gaze. He held that for a long minute then finally he nodded. “I understand,” he said with some sadness but also determination in his voice. Jim had to make a decision and he chose Corey over everyone and everything. No matter what may happen.

“Food sounds nice. I’ll need it to heal all this,” he said smiling and slowly sitting up to roll his still throbbing but nicely healing shoulder. “You’ve got me good this time. Not that I’m complaining. It actually healed my hand some more,” he flexed his fingers then got up. “Now come on, let’s give a show with our nudity to Mick. Now he’ll just have to catch us actually fucking,” he helped Corey up and stole another kiss before putting his arm around the smaller demon’s shoulders. Despite his dark thoughts, at least Corey felt somewhat calmer and less on edge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Corey couldn't fully shake the bad feelings, but this time he was focused more on them. He couldn't let another attack surprise them. These demons that stayed alive in the Gray clan were like family more than ever.

The rehearsals went okay, the beast actually enjoyed singing and howling and roaring and all what the dark songs needed and with that releasing some of his tensions and dark feelings through music, sounds and words.

As they went out after a few weeks, all of them could notice that witches popped up everywhere and kept them watched and followed.

Jim was glad that Corey finally agreed to sing for them. Without him the band was just simply an idea, nothing concrete. But since his mate had decided to join them, the band was coming together nicely. And finally Jim could play his guitar (and the borrowed ones too). That was something he’d missed dearly. He became more balanced the second he first picked up the one he’d got from Corey.

But the witches’ presence and spies were worrying for all of them. Sometimes – especially after melting into each other – Jim could get glimpses and impressions from Corey’s bad feelings too and Shawn’s idea of those masks on stage started to seem more and more appealing.

Needless to say, Jim never let Corey out of his sight when they were out in public, and he started wearing some of his throwing knives hidden on him all the time. They couldn’t risk another attack on them like the one that had cost Paul’s life and his kidnapping.

 

“We have a show in two weeks from now. So better work on those mask ideas then…” Corey mumbled as he looked over the badly drawn ideas on the table, rubbing his short reddish blond hair. “I think maybe I dye it back to something... Don't you think I draw danger on us all?” he turned to Jim and Mick with real concern in his blue eyes.

"I actually finally have my idea," Jim said and he picked up a folded paper from the nightstand and took it to Corey. Giving it to his mate he could see a Jester face drawn up with a touch of horror feel to it. "Let me know what you think. This isn't the final version though..."  
  
Rubbing his mate's red hair fondly he sighed a bit. "Yeah maybe dyeing it again would be good. And along with the masks we could kinda make it harder to be recognized. Although I'll miss the red hair."

“Dahlia eyes! I like that!” Corey said looking at the paper. “I think I should need a mask that hides it, or I just shave it all down… Mick, what you think? I would hate to go back hiding again and they probably tracked us down by now anyway… I know Shawn wants to have a clown mask,” he rolled his eyes but let out a chuckle. “You, bro?”

Jim smiled a bit, feeling satisfied that his idea pleased his mate. "Glad you like it," he kept stroking Corey's hair. "Shave it then. Maybe later just around your skull so you can leave it longer on the top. We could put stuff into it while on stage," he suggested for the long run.

For a change Mick just shrugged, thinking. "I’m still thinking on my mask design. And yeah bro, no more hiding. Not when you're finally out of the closet," he laughed on his own joke, making Jim snort and roll his eyes before smiling.

Sitting down next to Corey, Jim put a big hand on his mate's thigh in an attempt to ease his mind with the touch and his closeness. "Somehow I'm not surprised by his horror clown mask idea either..."

“He always had this other personality that's even more of a maniac asshole than he is, so I'm a bit scared what will come out of this,” the beast laughed. “Yeah I shave the beard off for sure then think out a mask that hides me more. I will also need some skilled members to investigate about this with me a bit more. We’ve been talking with Shawn about it. Jimmy, I will need you here, so if anything is up I can tell you and this base stays safe. But I want to know what the witches really want from us.”

"Then I'll have to enjoy the beard as long as I can," Jim leaned in, grinning and pecked Corey's cheek, ignoring Mick's wolf whistle. "Otherwise yeah, that Clown dude will probably scare the shit out from everyone. But at least Shawn accepted me," he smiled a bit and picked up the pencil from next the paper with Corey's mask idea and while listening to the plan he started changing some little details on it to make it look more badass.

"While I'm really not fond of the idea of letting you go without me since we're stronger together, I'll keep the base and the others safe. Just make sure to redo the protective spells before you go. I agree, it's important to learn what they want. Their spying and constant presence is worrying."

“I need you and Mick here to keep safe what we still have. And you know that it's not so easy to do me harm or capture me, babe,” Corey kissed into Jim's neck to the utter enjoyment of Mick. “Really, dude. You are something else... I bet you have a fan page for us too…” the beast snorted at the muscular demon.

“You mean the ‘Tayroot’ page? Or the ‘JaCor’ one? I post fan art there too and we have meetings and picnics and fanfiction stories,” Mick told them acting like a fangirl with sparkling eyes and waving with his huge shovel hands until Corey smacked him hard with a cushion and they all rolled with laughter.

***

Jim was standing by the window of the music room, their little sanctuary where he and Corey sometimes drew back and locked the world out to be only themselves. Jim loved jamming and writing or just curling up on the sofa with his beast there.

But now, as he was smoking by the window, his long shadow stretching across the floor and his Jazzmaster on its stand, he was worried and felt uneasy.

Corey, Shawn and a handful of the others ventured out to try finding out why the witches and their renegade demon "friends" were so keen on spying on them. Jim had the feeling that it was connected to Corey and his past. They even agreed on that but they needed to know more so they could be prepared this time.

That morning Jim helped Cor with his choirs and watched him strengthening the protective spells. Then after a reassuring kiss, he watched them leave in the van. Though even that kiss couldn't ease the tall demon's worries. Something was going to happen.

Tracking down and capturing some of these amateur "bounty hunters" was no task. Corey only had to show himself in a park, walking into the forest slowly, and a young witch with a lower level demon walked into the trap of the Grays gorgeously. Yeah... Amateurs...  
  
As being the very kind one, Corey let Shawn release this new "Clown" persona on them as he asked then out about their intentions. They were scared shitless as the blood-covered evil clown masked demon tore a rabbit’s spine out in one move and Corey ate the rest of the "lunch" he caught for them, his beast features showing probably helped underline the visuals too.  
  
But in the end they were saying quite a lot. Useful stuff too.

Everyone really was after Corey. The witches wanted him captured alive for being the last remaining member of the beast demons shaman clan. They wanted to use his powers in their plan to take over more land from the demons. Stupid shits didn't know that the small beast doesn't know half of what his family is famous about, but he was indeed strong with different skills and furious to keep his new clan safe.

Jim finished his smoke and ran his hand through his now short hair left a bit longer only at the front. He still had to get used to it and also to the shorter beard with the twirled moustache. A small smile was playing on his lips when he remembered Corey's reaction once Jim came out of the bathroom after his makeover. He had to go over and close his mouth for the beast. Then, as to be expected, they had passionate sex on the poor kitchen table.

But now the tall demon was trying not to imagine all kinds of bad scenarios while his mate was gone. Yes, Corey was right, it was harder to capture (or torture) him, but still, Jim was worried about him. He had to focus on his breathing as a wave of panic tried to come over him again. Luckily he knew a few tactics to keep those attacks at bay. Most of the time. Sometimes he still woke up covered in sweat after a nightmare of his tortures and he could calm down and find peace only in his mate's embrace after he made sure that his right hand was working.

Walking out in front of the building in his black button down short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, he looked towards the horizon, feeling Mick and the others in the building behind his back. That uneasy feeling was getting stronger and for a minute he was trying to decide whether it was coming from Corey's side of the link or his.

As it turned out, it was purely Jim's feeling. Sensing two too familiar presences coming near put him on high alert. "Impossible!" he muttered under his nose and his right hand moved behind his back to grab the handle of one of the four throwing knives hidden on his waist.

"MICK!" he shouted behind him on an urgent tone and in a moment he felt the big guy's presence coming closer. But Jim was already reaching for Corey through their bond, urging him to get the fuck back.

Because Robb and Cristina were standing on the other side of the magic barrier...

 

“What. The. Fuck,” the beast muttered sensing Jim's message and turned to the others at once. “We have to go back NOW. The Bloodstones are at our gate. Throw these fucks in the back and come!!”

Soon the van was on its way with the small group to help their clan.

Finally, Corey thought. He can face Robb Flynn and get his share from that fucking piece of shit for everything. He was in a very nice and maniac rage already.

As soon as the van stopped, the short man blasted out from it with his short twin blades ready to fight, growling loudly as he rushed to corner the two Bloodstones.

The only thing bothering him was that Jim and Mick were standing there on the other side of the magic barrier and were actually chatting with them???? Fucking traitors...

“ROBB FUCKING FLYNN!!!! NOW YOU GONNA PAY!!” he yelled as he saw the shocked surprise on the clan leader's face. Oh yeah... He didn't see the beast in his true colors yet...

Jim felt Corey's rage and presence growing stronger and that meant he was on his way back. Frankly, the reason why the Bloodstones were there shocked Jim to say the least. But he knew things weren't going to go down well or easy. Corey was out of his mind furious and Jim got only enough time to grab onto the quickly moving and very much bloodthirsty beast. He didn't even care that one of Corey's blades cut his arm.

"WAIT!" he shouted at him to draw his mate's attention on him. "They're not here to attack. They want to talk! Stop for a moment and hear them out," he lowered his voice and murmured into his mate's ear, sending a wave of his calming power through him as he was blocking Corey with his whole body now. "This could actually help us wipe out the witches..."

“What??? You believe them ‘cause of that?? I don't care!” Corey groaned and pushed Jim away, throwing the sword from his right onto the ground and marched towards Robb determined and transformed.

Only the screaming Cristina stood in his way, she didn't know what hit her as Corey yelled at her with all his power, wiping everyone of their feet in a large circle around him.

“You fucker! You know who I am, right?” he growled deeply, grabbing Robb by the collar and looked him in the eye chanting some ancient lines on a foreign language as his red power covered the other man shouting for mercy.

"Fuck..." Jim cursed under his breath once he was pushed not just away but onto the ground by Corey and then his power. He watched his mate with widened eyes because Jim didn't know what he was going to do next. But as he grabbed Robb and Jim felt a pull through their bond as Corey's magic moved inside him, as if channeling Jim's energies for more power too, he knew that he was going to cast a powerful spell.

To be completely honest with himself, Jim was fascinated by the sight and sensation. Through their bond he could feel the magic quickly building up in his short man. Now he didn't try to stop his mate, there was no use by then. He rather helped Mick up from the ground and stepped closer to Corey, ignoring Cristina's look on him. Especially after the earlier shock and confusion on her face when she mentioned the rumor of Jim indeed liking to roll in the dirt and begging to be mated to Corey. That meant that someone had seen them on their hunt. But Jim didn't care anymore. He was dedicated to his mate and their clan. No one else's opinion mattered to him. So he just stood there watching what was going to come out of it once the spell was done.

While casting the spell the red cloud of Corey's power was swirling around Robb and silenced the painfully moaning man. It was total silence as the magic pulled back into Corey's body and left the clan leader panting as the beast pushed him to the ground.

“Can you all smell him??” he turned to his audience. Then back to the man before him. “Talk... And I mean NOW!!!” he used his voice again, not with full power but Robb whined, blocking his ears with his hands as he jerked in pain.

“Okay, okay.... I'm sorry!!” he started, looking up at Corey. “What you want to hear?”  
  
“TELL THEM ALL WHAT YOU DID AND WHAT YOU ARE!!!” Corey yelled at him again, ignoring the curses of the female, only looking at her and pulling his upper lip up to show his fangs in warning.

“Okay... I'm a half-blood. More human than demon. His family... I grew up in that place with his clan, all red beasts with powerful magic. They always wanted to keep everyone safe and treat them as equals,” he swallowed, clearly feeling uneasy about all this. “I asked them to hide my scent and block my human side, but they didn't help. In that place pure demons always wanted to kill me. So... I asked the witches and gave them the directions to the town as a payment for changing me...”

He couldn't talk more ‘cause a very raging beast slapped him with full power, making the big man roll away on the ground, before Corey spit after him and turned to pick his blade up and looked at Jim.

“Pack everything inside, put chains on his ankles. He is my pet now. The bitch can be possessed by whoever wants her,” he spoke on a calm, low, matter of fact tone, closed up and cold towards everyone.

If Jim, Mick and the others were shocked before, now that feeling only grew in them. Along with disgust. First Jim couldn't believe that he smelled human on Robb but then as the story of his betrayal unfolded, suddenly everything made sense to him. Disgust and anger roared up in him too, especially since he felt his mate's underlying pain too. Now it made perfect sense why Corey said that Robb had taken everything from him. Until now Jim didn't know that it meant his family and the chance of a different life too. And now Jim also knew that this disgusting asshole's selfish actions had cost the lives of a whole village – and Jim's parents' too.  
  
"Fucking bastard," Jim growled at the now unconscious ex-leader of his. "Got what he fucking deserved..." Meeting Corey's eyes he simply nodded as he tried to ignore that coldness in his mate that extended towards Jim too. "With pleasure. I'll take care of everything," he promised then looking at Mick he jerked his head towards the unconscious worm.  
  
Getting on with the plan the big guy walked over to pick up Robb not too gently and drag him back inside with the help of Jay. The others took care of the witch and demon in the back of the van too.

"Jim..." he heard his name whispered desperately by Cristina as she tried to touch his arm, but he grabbed her wrist firmly before she could.

"No, Cristina. You should keep your mouth shut now. I'll let you know what we decide on your and your father's fate," he said on a cold tone, letting her wrist go to grab her arm and lead her inside himself, giving some time for Corey to calm down. Although because he didn't forget the help he got from the woman during his captivity, instead of handing her over to someone else, he locked her up in one of the spare rooms, warning her not to try anything and that someone would be back later.

After that Jim went to look for his mate.

***

Corey went straight to the apartment and dropped his clothes down, heading for the shower.  
  
He got him. He turned him. He knew it won't change the past whatever he does to Robb. That's why he held himself back to not take that fucker's life. He will play with him then decide what next. Jim started something but he has to calm down first...

The tall man soon knew exactly where his mate was. Entering and locking the door of their place behind him he could clearly feel Corey's mixed up feelings and the sound of running water was a big clue on what he was doing. Jim stripped along his way to the bathroom, getting rid of his boxers in front of the sink and then he stepped behind his messed up mate, kissing the "8" tattoo on the back of his thick neck, Jim's arms going around the wet body to hold him securely and close to his bigger one.

Corey turned in his mate's arms and hid himself against the bigger body. “What you were saying before I turned... What did he deserve?” he asked low. Might as well get over the talk. “You wanted to protect them,” he added even lower.

Jim moved in sync with his mate and let him hide in his body. He was watching as the water slowly washed off the half-dried blood from his tattooed forearm where Corey's blade had slightly cut him. The skin was flawless by then. "He deserved to become human. After everything he'd done. All the lives his hunger for power cost... Our families and others... And the chance for a different, maybe better life. He took that from us, from everyone. Death would be too merciful for him," he kissed the top of Corey's head and lightly rubbed his back.  
  
"I didn't want to protect them because of my history with that clan. I wanted to keep you from killing them, because I was thinking of the future of our clan. They came here for help, because the witches started killing them off too. And I'm sure it was a fucking huge thing to swallow for Robb. I think there's more behind that, but you can get that out from your new pet later," he caressed the back of Corey's neck as he kept murmuring on his deep voice.  
  
"We have to be clever about this. Just think about it... They still have quite a number of demons. Adding them to our numbers we might put an end to our witch problem for once and for all. I think I have a plan to ensure their cooperation. To make sure they don't turn on us or something..."

“Everything is temporary. For a while we can make peace. But not forever. I learned from what I was told about my clan's fate. Trying to keep up peace is an illusion,” he pulled back looking up at Jim. “I kinda know you didn't. I could feel it, I was just too much... into the need of finally using that spell. And… I'm listening to your plan. Just keep hugging me now please…”

"I understand that. We have to focus on our clan. We can use the Bloodstones until we finish off the witches then they can fuck off for all I care," Jim grunted, his chest resonating on a low growl. Then he calmed himself and tightened his hold on Corey. "I've got you. Don't worry. I'm here," he whispered much softer, his eyes opening up in a way they could only for his mate. Showing understanding and offering love and care.

"I was thinking that we could keep Robb here as you intended to. He could be our leverage. It'd ensure that Cristina would behave and not try anything. Because I think we should send her back to their clan. Now she's going to be the temporary leader. With her father held here, we could make sure that they don't betray us while finishing off the witches and their allies. But I doubt that she'd even think about not following our orders. She knows that we're serious and she still listens to me, I talked to her a few sentences before coming here," he said. "She's also taken aback by her father's actions, but she loves him too much to risk his life. Especially now that he's just human. What do you think? Could this plan work?"

“Yeah… It's a good plan. And anyway, no proud egoistic Earthly demon would listen to a human or half-blood. Robb is done and her daughter too if we tell their little secret to that clan. So she is in our grip too. I want to keep that human scum for a while. I want to get to know him. Inside and out, his motivations and all, and take all away from him what he believed in. You know what I mean? He thought only as a higher pure blood he can be anything and he has to follow that path. He even sacrificed everyone. His own parents lived there too. I want to show him how much more beasts and mixed breeds are than he ever thought. Am I insane?” the gaze he lifted at Jim was a bit messed up and confused.

"Yes, you're right about her. I didn't even think of that angle," he smiled a bit, letting his thumbs caress Corey's skin as he was still holding him close. Shaking his head Jim looked down seriously. "No. You are not insane. I see why you want to do this and I support the idea. He deserves his share of mindfuck too after what he did to me and Jay and many others. I want to see his world view fall apart. I've got your back on this, baby."

“I knew I love you for a reason,” Corey smiled up at Jim with his cheeks blushing red. Oh it was out. Kinda...

To ease his confession he started to stroke the long back lower and pressed his smaller body closer. “So... You like short little red beasts?” he asked on a playful tone.

As expected, Jim's heart leaped a bit from his mate's words, although they were phrased a bit differently. Jim's been waiting for this for quite some time, but he knew Corey would say it once he was ready. Kinda.

Reaching up he caressed one of the flushed cheeks with a warm smile. He knew Corey would feel the happiness spreading in him, but he didn't mind. He also didn't comment on it and let Corey steer the conversation into a slightly different direction.

"Oh I have eyes on just one particular beast like that," he twirled his moustache theatrically and winked. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Corey's for a sensual kiss.

“You fucker...” Corey mumbled against his lips, ’cause only one such particular beast existed by then, and that was him.

He kissed his mate back deeply, nonetheless, moving his hands to grope on the beloved body against his. Thinking hard about the bathroom sink and how he could grab onto it... Oops maybe Jim gets his ideas too through their bond.

A low little chuckle was the other man's reply to that then he got a bit lost in tasting him. He still thought Corey's taste was the best as his big hands moved down to cup and knead that fine ass. He couldn't wait to bury himself in it again.

Jim paused for a moment as he felt Cor stronger through their bond and a picture of the sink flashed in front of his closed eyes, seeing his mate offering himself there. "Kinky..." he chuckled against his lips then reached out blindly to close the tap and carefully back Corey out of the shower without slipping.

He kept kissing him though until they got to their destination then Jim grabbed the small body firmly and turned him around, his hungry eyes roaming the curve of the tattooed back and said ass. He knew Corey could see him through the mirror and he found that exciting. Making a show of wetting his fingers their eyes met through it as he pressed his fingertips against the tight opening, massaging it with adding more and more pressure. "You want it, baby?"

“Yes, give it to me... Please, babe,” the beast moaned moving his ass towards the fingers, his eyes glowing blue and locked with his mate's as he licked his lips slowly.

Growling low and satisfied from the answer Jim pushed two of his long fingers in, massaging his way open while he was watching Corey's tongue move against his lip. Fuck, that was a sensual sight, making his quickly filling cock throb and his fingers move faster while watching his little redhead demon.

"You're fucking gorgeous..." he grunted then pulled out his fingers and spit in his palm to quickly wet his cock. Grabbing Corey's shoulder he pressed his back lower to make that firm ass push out and brush against his damp tip. Then with a low moan he started pressing in steadily, his now glowing golden brown eyes watching his mate's expression.

“You are so, so gentle...” Corey moaned then growled biting into his lower lip and pushing his ass back greedily. “Fucking gentle... Stop it for fuck’s sake and give it to me!” he reached back and grabbed Jim by his side to pull him closer.

"I see patience is still not your virtue," Jim laughed a bit breathless and hoarsely, his tone a bit teasing like his moves were so far. But Corey's needy expression was so damn worth it. He let his beast pull him closer, making him ram the last few inches of his long cock home.  
  
Then Jim leaned down to lick a few water drops off from the curved spine while he pulled nearly fully out, watching the other demon over his right shoulder. Then he rammed in as hard as he could, making Corey roll onto his tiptoes from the force of it. And then he kept doing that.

“Fuck... Yes… Fuck yeah...” the beast moaned and huffed pleased from the rougher and deep moves, gripping onto the sink with both hands again to relatively stay steady. Watching Jim from the mirror as he was lost in the task of fucking Corey good enough, concentration wrinkled his forehead and his powers lingered around him. Without the block over his true being, his half-beast demon power now took over to call out Corey's. Doing it the first time like this as the small beast felt his mate more dominant and confident in their coupling and mating roles than before.

“Bite me...” he breathed on a desperate tone as his pleasure rose higher from the rough moves and the dominant Jim and his powers over him.

Jim licked his lips as he straightened up for a while, concentrating hard on fucking that mind-blowingly tight and hot ass that belonged to him. Only him! It was making concentrating just as hard as before, but he loved every second of it. Sweat was mingling with the lingering water drops on his body as the sounds of their slapping bodies were echoing around them. He let his power loose too, making it creep over that creamy pale skin he loved so much then his brightly glowing eyes snapped up to meet their pair.

"Oh yes? Want me to mark you as mine, huh? Very well, my beast..." he smirked darkly while screwing up deep into him, hips circling to press more against those trembling walls.  
  
Not waiting for an answer he pushed Cor's head forward to let his long tongue lick along his nape, nipping there lightly then he bit the right shoulder-blade, not giving him his claiming bite just yet, but making him bleed as he began rolling his hips faster and smoother, his other hand sliding onto Corey's throat to keep him in place.

A throaty deep growl left the beast as his body trembled from the pain filled pleasure he was so hungry for. That long hard flesh was rubbing into his prostate so roughly and maddeningly. His own powers coming out to meet and mingle with Jim's as he moved his head more and more, maybe Jim would choke him as he marks him... He hoped.

Since their powers were already mingling again and the bond was pulling them closer to each other too, he could clearly feel what his beast needed so desperately and his fingers tightened on that straining thick neck, cutting the air off as Jim lifted his bloody lips and fangs from the wound, grinning at Corey devilishly through the mirror, his features changing to his beast's in front of the other man's eyes.

Then he gave quick hard thrusts to that wonderful ass, assaulting that sensitive nub deep inside nearly angrily. The more the color of Corey's face changed from the oxygen-deprivation, the faster and louder Jim's slick cock was ramming back inside. Then as he finally let Corey's throat go, he quickly moved both hands down onto his stomach and digging his claws into the skin, he slashed the upper layers open, his fangs tearing into the claim mark as well to make sure to push him over the edge while the lilac fog was burning them both.

It was perfect. Too much even. The way Jim turned into something similar as Corey, the way his lungs were burning and his ears were ringing from the lack of air while he was being fucked so hard that the sink was threatened to crack from the pressure and hard grip Corey had on it in his rapture.

The long tearing on his skin as oxygen flooded his brain, suddenly making him euphoric, pushed the beast close as he was literally whining from the high pleasures. Giving in as Jim finally marked him and his burning body, he pulled Jim with him into the blinding bliss of their orgasm, balancing on the edge of fainting.

As blood and cum was dripping onto the bathroom floor, Jim hooked a tattooed arm around Corey's bleeding middle to keep him upright and completely giving into his instincts and being out of his mind, he fucked violently into the shaking and pulsing body a few more times. He too was making sounds as if he was a wounded animal and then as his mate's body was pulling him in deeper, squeezing the life out of him, Jim was shooting his load into him too, chewing and groaning onto the bleeding claim mark, glowing eyes rolled back into his head from the nearly painful pleasure, his arms wrapping securely and possessively around his other half. He was home again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

The day of the first gig with the new band was right around the corner. The clan of the beasts was getting restless and the masks and the costumes were finalized. Along with the list of songs they were gonna play.

After talking the plans over with the rest of the head of the clan, Cristina was sent home with the sentence of cooperating. Otherwise the roots and deeds of her father would be revealed to all the race of Earthy Demons and they’d probably have a more painful punishment from them.

The Gray clan had to re-arrange their lines as well. No matter how they tried to avoid it, the members insisted and logically the clan indeed needed a leadership. The ones who were around to make decisions when Paul lived (and since he was gone) formed the base of a new kind of clan. Democratic demon clan. That was new. With the leadership of two shamans and two warriors.

After sending Cristina on her way and finalizing the stuff for the gig, Corey finally sat back at their back room and fiddled on his guitar just looking out at the street. He really had to move on. Paul would have wanted that. And his clan of the ginger beast shamans too. But nothing new can be built if we don't use the past's ruins.

Sighing deeply he put his guitar down and walked into the living area, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. Right when there was a knock on his door. And after it Mick walked in, looking pissed and scarier than usual, holding a long chain and handed it to the beast.

Corey pulled on it as a test and a twisted smile appeared on his lips hearing all the rattle. A worthless simple human was on the other end. Collar around his neck. His long black hair braided short like slaves’ was, long chains and shackles on his legs. The beast couldn't hold it back and leaned close to his face, his own transformed and his red power around him as he hissed at Robb Flynn's face: “Who is the animal now...”

Jim was glad about everything coming together nicely with the band. Their masks and overalls have arrived and they looked pretty sick in them. The rehearsals went well too and he couldn't wait to play live in front of an audience again. They were good and everyone with ears could hear it.

Also the new arrangement about the leadership of the clan was something their world had never seen. But it seemed to work so far. Jim wasn't really born to be a leader, but as Corey's mate and feeling protective over his new family, he quickly grew up to the task even if he mostly stayed in the background as a silent supporter and guardian. They didn't hear much news about the witches either, but sometimes they could feel them spying on them when they ventured out into the city.

At least their work with the Bloodstones didn't hit any bumps yet. There were meetings where they talked about how it would be the best to get rid of their common enemy. The plan was forming at least, even if they didn't come to an agreement yet.

Jim was on his way to their living quarters, back from a supply run, which was luckily uneventful. But when he entered their apartment with a bag of new guitar strings, picks and stuff, what he saw made his blood boil. Robb being that close to his mate, that red power surrounding the human made Jim's eyes darken as he went to the kitchen counter to pack out some groceries too, louder than necessary. Corey's been spending quite some time with his pet lately.

And Corey also could feel his mate's childish jealousy over the human pet that the beast just kept close, his power around it like a block to use only.

But they had other things to worry about…

“What you brought, babe?” Corey asked Jim, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his shaved face to Jim's back. “I have a task for you for later…”

Jim heard the chains of that piece of shit clink as Corey got up and came closer to him to hug him from behind. He probably felt him being irritated by the presence of his former clan leader. It was funny how one's life could turn around, right? From a feared leader Robb became a despised figure in Jim's eyes. And while in the past he had gentle feelings for his daughter, now he was completely neutral towards her.

"Strings, picks and some cheese, vegetables and bread," he shrugged, leaning into Corey's embrace as he relaxed a bit from both his presence and attention. "What task?" he finally turned around, leaning against the counter as he pulled his mate close with a possessive arm around his waist.

“We’ll be freeing some kids from the slave market. A small group of mixed breed demons, around 5 or 6. Three of them kidnapped from lower regions perhaps, because they can't even use a human disguise. That means their families have never lived among humans. You will have to work with them.”

That was actually the first smile that graced Jim's too serious and tense face since he got back. Reaching out to caress Corey's smooth face he leaned in and pecked his lips, ignoring the watching asshole for now. "You're the best, love. I'll gladly take up that task. Maybe some of those poor kids gonna be willing to start learning guitar too while we'll try to teach them how to disguise them and all the rest."

“You will be in charge of them. And hopefully even more of them. Teaching them to use weapons and art and how to live in this part of the land and such. You will need patience for them. We don't know where they are coming from. For a start it's good that they are rather small, around 6 years old. And there is one thing, though... You’ll have to work with the perverse and help the kids understand that he is not evil just looks scary,” Corey laughed as he described Mick.

"I think with Mick's help I'll be able to do all that," he smiled gazing into the blue of Corey's eyes, feeling calmer now. "We're going to give them the life they deserve instead of the one that was forced on them," he said and his eyes and expression hardened as he looked at the peeking pet on chains. Then he looked back at Corey, his expression already softer. "And they'll get used to my beard brother," he smirked, caressing the short hair on his mate's nape.

“They’ll have to,” Corey chuckled rolling onto his tiptoes to kiss his mate deeply, pressing his body to the bigger one.

They will have to do this. The thought that more kids could have the fate they had didn't left Corey and Mick alone. And they would need more members to this small clan, so giving the kids a new home would make everyone happy and the clan would profit from it in the long-run.

“You will be a great leader for us,” the beast said after pulling back from those sweet lips. “How are the plans for the gig coming together?”

Jim instinctively held his mate as close to his body as possible. He didn't even care about anyone else in the room. Which meant the pet and Mick's grinning in the background. At least he'd get some more fuel to his "fan pages".

"The new little ones could add to our numbers too," Jim said, being on the same wavelength as his mate. And frankly, it was a very nice thought to provide them a better future than most of them had.

Jim actually blushed a bit on Corey's compliment about becoming a good leader. "I'll try my best. I can promise you that," he said smiling a bit. "Everything is in order for the gig. The club called back earlier today to let us know that everything is good. We just have to get there and do the show. The tech guys gonna set up our shit. We practically just have to rock the show."

“Sounds good. I'm thinking about what I should do with the animal... Someone might see it… Maybe in the dungeon would be safer for us. And we can go from the show to the slave keepers. We have a plan with Shawn,” Corey said nodding to Mick who signaled back. The plans about this all was hidden before many, and especially hidden before Robb. They had to work all together with the Bloodstones to wipe that place clean off those witches…

"Yeah, you should keep the filth locked up," Jim sent a stern look to the kneeling Robb, who glared back at him but didn't dare to react otherwise. Then Jim looked at his mate and nodded. "Alright. We'll all be riled up after the show anyway. Some fight and a heroic deed will be the perfect way to end that day," he smiled, rubbing the small of Corey's back. He was kinda looking forward to have those kids freed and running around in the building. Although they would have to make sure the place is safe and get new furniture and stuff, maybe even some toys to make things more comfortable for the little devils. Without noticing, Jim was already doing what Corey wanted him to do, making lists and thinking about how to help and teach those kids.

"You can tell me about that plan later when we're alone." Yes, they wouldn't want too many to know about their plans, because in case someone leaked information, it'd risk the success of them. "I have to check on Jay. I brought him some art supplies too. They're still in the car. Just wanted to check in with you first," he explained. In truth he wanted to be close to his mate for a couple of minutes again. Especially now that he found Robb with him again.

Corey just smiled as he saw Jim lost in his thoughts planning ahead. This task will fit his mate well and will help to find his path and place in this new life of theirs.

He hugged Jim closer, laying his head onto his chest and sending love and assurance to him through their bond before looking up into the beloved hazel eyes. “Okay. He will paint something with Shawn as a background to our show. Look at his painting, he is really good. I admit it,” he grimaced then laughed. Yeah, Jay was fantastic and so loyal to all of them. “I'm glad you wanted us to save him too. You did good for the clan with it, babe… Mick, please lock the pet up for now, then we’ll all meet in Paul's room to talk the plans over.”

***

As the overalls and masks were put on, their wild sides were crawling closer to the surface too. With his eyes looking ahead and his fingers on the strings following the notes of their intro, Jim was as ready as he could be, although he was a bit nervous, too. This was the first time they stepped onto the stage as an official band under the name of “Slipknot”. Would they laugh about the masks? Would they hate it? Or love it? Well, one way to find out… Before stepping into the light, his shimmering eyes shifted to Corey’s blue ones and he gave an encouraging smile to him as his eyes softened with love.

This night was important and exciting not just because of the show, of course. Like they planned, after the show they were going to go and free those kids from the slave market. Their different masks, clothes and weapons were waiting stacked in the cars outside. Back at their base everything was ready to welcome the young additions to their clan. Jim made sure of that. He was taking his task bloody seriously. He knew that the others cared too and were excited, but Jim wanted everything to be perfect. To help on those poor kids. Maybe it was a bit about not being able to change Corey and Mick’s past. Now they had the chance to do that with these small demons. Maybe even save as much of their innocence as possible. They had the power to provide a better future to them. And they were gonna do exactly that.

The demonic/horror theme of their songs and appearance felt more liberating to Corey as he ever thought, or felt before on stage. The maniac anger, the hopeless madness and creepy short tales set his wild side freer, especially with the mask and suit on to help him and all of them hide their everyday personas and let these characters to the surface to be breathing and alive manifestations of the creatures they created based on dark feelings hidden deep inside their souls. It was therapy as much for them as it seemed to be for the audience, because from the silently listening interest the show turned into a raging, roaring explosion of all those raw energies, fueling and freeing everyone both on and off stage.

As they finished and went to change, Corey hugged the evil Clown tight. This was the best idea ever and they needed it so very much.

Especially before such an important mission... Bursting with power the small group walked from their cars in the dark ally to the meeting point with Cristina and the Bloodstones. The joke was on them, Corey thought as he was wearing a ghost-imitating bag with dreadlocks over his head. He looked at Jim who had a different type of Jester mask on; followed by Mick who changed his Gimp one from stage to one that looked more like a hokey mask. Those fuckers will be shitless from them, especially because their outfit was topped with orange jump suits mostly covered in "blood".

Pumped up and excited from the awesome show and his blue powers still swirling around him, Jim patted Clown’s shoulder too – his way of expressing the same thought everyone had: this was the coolest idea ever. Even if the mask and jump suit seriously stunk afterwards.

The orange jump suits weren’t the best outfit for Jim’s choice of weapons, but somehow he made it work to be able to get to his throwing knives hidden on different parts of his body. He was so up for this. They must have looked shocking as they were approaching the meeting point. Or at least that’s what Cristina’s and the other demons’ expression told them. Jim smiled under the mask and stood next to Corey in a “ready to fight and also kick your fucking ass if you mess with my mate” kind of protective stance. That vibe coupled with his Jester mask was creepy indeed.

They weren’t far from the market that was hidden away from humans, of course. They were on the other side of the city, in the industrial area with many abandoned buildings. Their target was the closed factory building two blocks from there.

Not losing his manners completely, Jim nodded to a kinda pale Cristina, who greeted them then looked at Corey. “So how do you want to do this?”

“Break in, make a bloodbath, you can take prisoners and keep the escape path free, under the inspection of Mr. Seven. I, Clown, and the Jester get the kids free and Seven will signal you when we are done and you can leave with whatever you want.” Eight, Corey looked over all the building before, pretending to be interested in slave buying and although the stock piled up was huge, he didn't care just for the 7 kids, as by then the number settled at that with the remaining little demons. “Shall we then? I want to surprise them, you know...”

She nodded then turned towards her people. “You heard him. I expect no glitch in the operation,” she said and got agreeing grunts and comments. Then they spread out to take their positions.

They were on the move afterwards. The mentioned members of the Gray clan snuck close to the building quietly, spells from Corey and Shawn hiding their presence enough to do that undetected. Jim was already holding two of his knives as they found a door through which they could seep into the building, sticking to the shadows to size up the interior and the number of the guards.

Of course Corey did a good job earlier with mapping out these things. They all knew the layout of the building by then and there weren’t additional guards, but there were some potential buyers present too. Which made Jim’s anger roar up before forcing himself to calm down and keep a cool head – which required some practicing since his mind-block was gone and his instincts and beast became freer. They had to get down to the basement level where the cells and cages were. Looking at Corey he nodded. The show was on.

Leaving Seven and Clown with the Bloodstones, Eight and Jester sneaked behind the two guards and snapped their necks with one silent move walking then down the narrow staircase. Corey let his senses map around, which connected to Jim now was a good way to show his mate how to use beast powers.

There were three more guards left, he showed to Jim as they moved in sync like deadly shadows. Judging from the sounds the battle was on upstairs too, and the guards moved from the sounds, running right into Corey's swords and Jim's knives.

“At least make it a challenge…” the Jester growled as the first of the guards landed on the floor with a knife sticking out from an eye and eyehole, the sharp knife edged into the brain. Corey was busy with the other two, his twin blades moving in the air with perfect precision. Jim always loved watching him work or just practice with them. Eight looked impressive (and hot) with them, indeed.

But when one of the guards tried to get behind his mate’s back, the Jester moved closer like a deadly shadow and stabbed the asshole in the guts from behind. “No one messes with my mate… Good night,” he grinned then looking at Eight, he cut sideways then upwards, opening the guard’s stomach until guts and blood were spilling onto the floor. Jim felt no regret for killing them off like this. After all they were fucking assholes for selling off demons and other creatures for slaves. Maybe he should’ve torn his spine out to match his spinelessness. Oh well, maybe next time…

Jim let the guard drop onto the floor and seeing that Corey could handle the other on his own, the Jester headed towards the first cell with the key chain he stole from that bleeding out worm. They were nearly done there.

Eight wanted to spit on the dead guard, but in the mask he only stamped on the body as he moved to Jester to help with the kids. The four boys were in one cell and the tree girls in another. All of them with their demonic features out probably due to fear and shock. Corey touched Jim’s back while the tall demon opened the first cage, nodding towards the next when he was done to take care of that one too and Corey went inside and gently held the shoulder of the first tied up and chained boy from the four and led him out. Sadly the chained-together kids moved from routine, which made Corey's heart sink. He didn't remember himself like this, but saw the arrival of such morbid caravans to the arena not once.

By the stairs he waited for Jim, trying to support his mate mentally and emotionally as he felt the Jester moved while leading the three little girls out of the cell and nodded to Corey that they could start to retreat towards the back door of the building which should be clear by then.

For Jim this was the hardest part of the whole operation. Seeing these poor kids like this just because what they were. Torn away from their families – if they had one in the first place. Blindfolded and chained together, waiting to be sold off to the highest bidder so that later they would be trained like Corey and Mick were – or worse. He didn’t even want to think about that. His heart was sinking like his mate’s was when Jim remembered that once Eight and Seven were exactly like this.

The Jester had to force himself not to let his anger roar up again. He didn’t want to scare these kids even more. They were so silent and obedient that it made his heart break too. Because it meant they’d already gone through a lot to become like this.

As he was leading the blindfolded girls down on the corridor, he made sure to avoid the corpses and the pooling blood on the dirty floor. Concentrating on getting them out of there unharmed was the only thing keeping Jim from falling apart. Of course his mate’s support through both their bond and his look helped a bit too.

The climb up on the steps was relatively short and a bloody but unharmed Jay was coming towards them. “The way is clear. Clown and Seven are bringing the cars while our allies are staying on guard,” he quickly reported, his eyes wide from the sight of the poor kids like this, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Thanks,” Jim murmured and watched as Jay nodded and fell back to protect their back. He was a good kid.

The cool night air felt refreshing for Jim and he knew that the twenty minutes ride back to their base was going to be one of the longest rides he’d ever had. Because they all agreed that in order not to scare the kids even more, they’d first have to take off their masks and bloody jumpers before letting them see their faces. Which meant they had to keep them chained and blindfolded, because the Grays couldn’t afford to let anyone see them without their masks at or around the scene.

So they helped the kids into the back of the vans and he and Corey sat in with them. Cor with the boys and Jim with the girls. There Jim took off the Jester mask and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, reaching out for his mate in the other van through their bond, letting their powers mix and unfold as Corey’s hiding spell lifted from them. That way a gentle cloud of their united energies could cover all of them to calm the little demons.

Sitting in the back of the other van, Corey pulled the sack-like mask off his head too and murmured the words to lift the cover spell from them. Trying his best to not fall apart and give in to his lurking darkness, he focused on calming everyone, even Shawn, telling the kids through their feelings that they were safe now and gonna be untied soon.

The rest of the Gray clan was waiting for them, all the members volunteered to help take care of the little ones. There were five older kids in the clan and the few females really wanted to take them in. Thinking about them made the beast smile. Hopefully all will be better and easier for these little demons. They were young and could learn everything more easily to adapt and try to lead a happier life. Without the mark of their past like many of the rescued ones like Corey had.

Jim would be perfect to teach them. This made him feel all warm inside and sent that to his mate as the vans finally parked inside the warehouse and the full Gray clan gathered there to welcome the new ones with love.

The tall demon was grateful for Corey’s non-verbal message and reassurance that he could do this. Jim let that feeling bloom in him as he sent a “thank you” to Corey through their bond, his eyes searching and sizing up the little ones as much as he could in the half-light. They felt a bit calmer now and one or two had a spark of curiosity too. That gave hope to Jim. He also hoped that the presence of the whole clan wouldn’t be too overwhelming to them.

Once they arrived, they let the others help them out of the van while he and Corey got rid of their masks and overalls, Jay taking them out of sight. In a simple and clean green T-shirt and black shorts Jim finally walked back to the kids and while murmuring reassuring words to them, using the key chain he brought along, he started clicking the locks open, which tied the girls and boys to the two chains. He could feel the attention of the whole clan on them as he gently took off the blindfolds too and then just knelt there opposite them while their eyes got used to the light and they quickly sized up their surroundings.

“No need to be scared. My name is Jim and I’m gonna be your mentor, helper. You are all free and safe now. We are the Gray clan and your new home if you want to. We all are here to protect and help you,” he said with a soft smile, kneeling on the ground in front of them. “And this here…” he reached out for Corey’s hand to pull him down next to him “is my mate, Corey.”

Corey swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the kids closely. They were somewhat curious and felt still like kids, judging by their energies which got a bit freer to flow around too and size up where they were now. That was good. Kid. Not tortured slaves. It was better for them all to face now. Even if they would not give up on any troubled ones and "hard cases", Corey's mental state would take it very roughly if he saw his miniature self reflecting in one of those small eyes.

“Hello, little ones. My name is Corey and I, Jim and two other males lead this clan,” he pointed to the arriving and clean Mick and Shawn. “Shawn and I are Shamans. Jim and Mick are fighters, warriors,” he told on a soft voice to the very curious line of kids who were drinking in his every word. “The others behind us all wanted to welcome you. They, we all will be your new family. Now… Who knows where they came from? Anyone?” The boys and girls shaking their heads made the beast swallow hard again. “Okay… Do you have names?” With a shine in their eyes the “yeses” came but they one by one held out their wrists, showing the witch symbols on it. So no names either.

“Alright. Let's go inside. These moms made a lot of nice treats to eat and will show you all where you can sleep. Alright?” Shy nodding and a few low yeses came as a response and a little girl made the first step towards the others and the upfront coming demon woman who gently hugged her and the little boy who looked similar to her with same fair blond hair and skin, green eyes and similar vibes. It was very likely that they rescued a pair of siblings too. Soon the Gray clan and the kids were mixed up nicely, Jim as the great mentor was helping and telling everyone what they can find where as they walked inside.

Corey stayed there sitting on his legs just watching them, feeling them up with his powers. Mick patted his back without a word as a reassuring gesture for a good work.

There was a little, probably the youngest girl, who just adored Shawn, holding the man's hand and looking up at him with large blue eyes and her little fangs out from her half-open amazed lips. Corey could sense a touch of magic skills in her and so it was good that Shawn could teach her. Also Corey could feel a dark haired boy – with small brown eyes, clearly lost about what to do now – with shaman powers. Corey felt some strange energies around him and a thought and a name that sunk in more and more.

Needless to say, Jim had to fight with his own emotions while feeling Corey's too as he was explaining things to the little ones. They seemed to understand what was happening to them and they relaxed a bit more, feeling nothing but love and acceptance towards them. It was no wonder though, because the kids of their kind were born "awake" too, which meant that they knew, felt and understood much more from the world around them than any human kid could.  
  
Of course Jim helped the mingling kids with the demons who would take them in. Once only one boy was left, he looked over at his mate, feeling out his emotions. With a small friendly smile Jim sat down cross-legged next to him and offered a hand for the boy. "How would you like if we called you Paul?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

The next two weeks have passed in relative calm. Everyone was busy around the little ones, they all got names and settled in fast. Easing up and feeling safe in their new home their personalities were coming out more and more, too.

The little shaman boy they named Paul for his calm and serious aura was learning from Corey, which also pushed the beast to dig more deeply into his own studies with magic, working more with Shawn and Gabrielle, the smallest little girl with the magical skills. She learned fast and was about just over four years old, her little fangs always sticking out though, even when she transformed into a human disguise. But everyone just adored her for it, especially Shawn who treated her like his own daughter, named her after his oldest one as well.

Just like little Pauly slowly became like the son of Corey and Jim. He was with them even while the band practiced and preformed one more time. The boy surely was an older soul and despite being only five years old, he got along very well with the adults and had the laidback and inspecting kind of personality that was close to Jim's too.

With all the happenings Corey dragged his human pet along to mostly everywhere. He really wanted to break Robb's view on the world and reset it after brainwashing so many mixed breeds. That included more and more conversations and the arch enemies started to get to know each other better as the two clans were working more together as well. No life for any demon till the organization or more like mob of those witches were out making clans jump at each other and offering the weak ones positions – like with Robb once – to turn against their own kind.

Everyone was busy, but it was just the calm before the storm. It seemed the universe wanted them to have a little peace to recharge again, but the tension was not gone at all. By then the Grays were patrolling around daily for the bigger safety and to gather information. And the news were not bright...

Corey called for a weekly meeting with the other leaders, and again, like on all Mondays, he waited for the other three in Paul's old room way before it was time. It was like a ceremony for him. Walking around in the place, stroking the surfaces of the furniture, watering the stupid delicate and too sensitive orchids that Paul loved as they reminded him of her mother from the south islands. Stupid flowers making the room smell like the late shaman and it melted the heart of the beast.

Jim was sitting outside on that tree trunk on which he once talked with Corey. But now he was alone, watching Pauly feeding the goats not far off. The boy was a gentle, contemplative soul. Because of their similar personality traits, Jim could get along with the little demon well and it seemed he was opening up for him and Corey too. He still didn’t remember where he was coming from and maybe never would, but that wasn’t a problem.

The clan and the mated pair adjusted to the changes by then. It was refreshing to have the little ones around and Jim knew he’d never regret that night when they finished off that slave market to bring them here. He could see and feel that the other kids were happy there with them and were so eager to learn new things!

Paul was quickly growing on him and Corey, too. Jim knew he was special for his mate because of his growing shaman powers and it was another way to keep the late Paul’s spirit alive. Sometimes the tall demon could feel that his mate was still blaming himself because of Paul’s death, and Jim suspected it was likely that he always would, but nonetheless he always tried to help on Cor in any way he could. It was another thing they were trying to work on.

“I think I’d like to start learning how to play the guitar…” he suddenly heard a quiet little voice and found himself under the scrutiny of small brown and intense eyes.

Smiling he nodded, feeling some warmth filling his heart as he patted his thigh and Pauly quickly climbed up on it and Jim put an arm around the small back as he looked down at him. “Oh really? What made you decide that?”

“I like the sound of it when you or Mick is playing it. But I also like the drums. They have a nice rhythm and vibe too.”

“Yes, they do,” he lightly rubbed Paul’s back.

“Do I have to choose which one I want to learn?” he looked up at Jim a bit worried.

“No. You can learn both. There are musicians who learn to play all kinds of instruments.”

“That’d be so cool…”

“Nothing’s stopping you, Pauly. You can learn whatever you want. I’ll teach you how to play the guitar and you could ask Jay or Corey or even Shawn to teach you the drums.” The bright smile he got melted Jim a bit more.

“Yes! Thank you. I’ll figure it out then let you know, okay?”

“Okay,” Jim smiled back and caressed the black hair on top of the boy’s head. Yes, they’d learned quite quickly that if Pauly faced a difficult situation or decision to make, he liked to take a step back and look at it from different angles before solving it or making the decision. As they fell in silence to watch as one of the goats came closer in hope of some petting from Pauly, Jim thought he’d make a good shaman and leader one day.

And he knew they’d always need such demons, because even if they managed to eliminate the common enemy (the witches for now), a new one would surely appear. But for a few more minutes he didn’t want to think about that. He’d have to get to their weekly meeting soon to deal with such problems, but for now he just sat there watching Pauly petting the black goat with a huge smile on his little face. Jim loved to spend such quiet moments with him.

Such smiles on their “kids” faces made all the hardships so worth it.

Giving a few more minutes for his mate to reminiscence in his late lover’s old room – like always when they had a meeting there – Jim was explaining a few basic things for Pauly about guitars until it was time for him to go. Once “their” boy announced that he’d wake Jay about the drumming (because it was still early), Jim said goodbye to him with a short hug and a big grin. Though the latter turned into a warm smile as he entered Paul’s room and saw his mate staring at the orchids. Walking behind him, he pulled Corey against his chest and lightly kissed the claim mark on his neck.

“Hey babe!” Corey leaned back against Jim's chest with a smile, keeping his eyes on the flowers. “How's our boy doing? He feels very happy today.”

“Hey,” Jim murmured against Corey’s skin, inhaling his familiar and beloved scent, his arms tightening around his smaller frame a bit. “We fed the goats and talked a bit. He wants to learn playing the guitar and drums too,” he reported proudly. “I already started explaining some basic stuff about guitars and he’s on a mission waking Jay about the drums, but he’ll probably nag you about it too,” Jim smirked, knowing that Corey was good with the drums too. “You should’ve seen his face light up when I reassured him that he can learn both. He’s such a bright kid,” Jim smiled, feeling good about this too.

“Yeah, he has a good nature. Smart and paying attention to details. Though he will have to learn how to make decisions in a second too when it's needed. Hopefully he will have time for that too,” Corey turned and hugged back his mate strong. It was good feeling Jim so happy and proud of the role of the mentor for the little ones. And the beast had to smile more, thinking about when Jim would start calling Pauly "son".

A knock on the door made them pull apart as Mick walked in with a dirty grin on his face, followed by Shawn.

“Hey guys, take a seat,” Corey walked to the table too with Jim and took their places as the ginger beast started to talk. “First of all. News from the patrol. We are being watched again, and the Bloodstones reported that they are as well. I've sent a group to follow the witches too to track down the hideouts. Also, the Bloodstones want more meetings together with Cristina and some of the elders present to talk over how to work together. Their numbers are low now also and it seems she doesn't want to follow her father's policy. Now, how's the work going with the kids?”

While sitting next to Corey, listening intently, the smile faded from Jim’s face and he looked lost in thought, the line between his eyebrows deepening as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “I could feel a spy’s presence too while I went to the music shop to teach my usual guitar lessons,” Jim finally said, rubbing his short beard as he looked up at Shawn and Mick. “Although it didn’t get stronger so the spy was keeping the distance. For now. But they were obviously planning something again. More meetings with Cristina and the elders would be good now that the witches are more active again. I can’t shake the bad feeling about this,” he sighed. “I’m sure you can feel it too. This is the calm before the storm,” he leaned onto his elbows on the table, his right leg moving under it a bit restlessly.

“You mean shit storm,” Mick nodded. “I can feel it too, brother. Even without shaman powers,” he grinned, making Jim snort then smile a bit. “Well… the kids are finally not afraid of me,” he laughed shortly.

It was true, some of them were a bit intimidated around the big muscular and tall demon at the beginning. Until Jim taught them that Mick was dangerous only for their enemies and that he’d never hurt any of them. He was their sometimes scary-looking protector.

“That's positive at least,” Corey laughed. “Okay. So we agree on setting up a meeting with Cristina and the elders, plus more investigation from both clans. On Wednesday I and Shawn will go to the small clan at the east river. They have an old hierarchical leadership but have also many mixed breeds among them and they are in a good relationship with us, too. So we try to get them to side with us on this. So, we can call this short for now? Anyone, anything else?”

“Agreed,” Shawn finally spoke up, his expression less grim than usual, but was still deadly serious. “I expect you to keep an extra eye on Gabrielle on Wednesday,” he glared at Jim. “I’m making progress with teaching her how to handle her growing powers. Don’t fuck it up while I’m out with Corey…”

Jim stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Shawn. He might’ve accepted him as Corey’s mate and one of the co-leaders of the clan and the kids’ mentor, but he took Gabrielle’s education and care bloody seriously. Knowing about how he’d lost his family, Jim wasn’t surprised so he just took a deep breath and nodded just as seriously. “Sure. I promise she’ll be safe. As well as the other kids and the rest of the clan,” he glimpsed at his mate and Mick too.

“Absolutely, beard brother! We’ll keep everyone safe,” Mick chimed in. “Now go, do the naughty or whatever. It’s my patrol time with Eric.”

“I’ll set up the next meeting with Cristina through the phone and let you guys know what she says,” Jim offered, then looked around, getting nods from Mick and Shawn. “Otherwise I just wanted to mention that once we get a breather and the kids settled in a bit more, I’d want to discuss when and how to start teaching them self-defense. But that can wait until these more pressing matters get solved.”

“Yeah, we start to teach those spells to the shaman kids and the others can start to learn fencing and one-on-one fighting from Mick. If they are not too scared to try to hit him.” They all laughed as Corey stood up. “Okay then. See you all around, guys. And thank you!”

As they all went on their way Corey stayed last with Jim. “What do you think about the Bloodstones? You think we can trust that female with information?”

Jim fished out a cigarette from his pack and lit it, inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly before answering. “I wouldn’t trust everyone in that clan, not even from the elders, but I doubt Cristina would try anything. She knows too much is at risk. Especially while you have her father as a pet. She’s leading them with a firm hand, but not following in his father’s twisted footsteps. Of course I would never trust her like any of our clan members, but she’s okay,” he told Corey seriously and took another drag.

“How’s that filth? Any change you saw or felt on him?” Of course he meant Robb and Corey’s project/punishment for him.

“Yeah, if we spread what Robb truly is that would mean long years of torture for them both. I don't know about the elders either, but we will see. If that small clan joins us then our side would be much bigger than the Bloodstones,” Corey said, taking Jim's cig with a playful smile and started smoking it as if it was his own from there.

“He seems to have changed a bit but I'm not sure, he seems like surely interested and understanding, though. I was thinking about maybe asking him out about the witches as well, but I don't know... Maybe I try to look into his human mind later today. He seems like someone accepting this all and trying to cope with it. We'll see, I guess,” he shrugged. At that point he wasn't really thinking anything into his pet. He kept him around and insisted to show him their every days until he didn’t feel like it would give out anything that could be used up later against the clan. He wanted to teach Robb a lesson somehow for everything he'd done, but all these things with the kids and witches around put those plans on hold.

Even the new band project seemed to start to roll. They got several calls and requests from bigger venues as well. Their fan base grew into a decent local band’s size, about forty people following them around to be present at all the gigs.

“Maybe I need a day off...” he mused with a sigh.

Jim watched Corey puff away his former cigarette, not minding it. Leaning back in the chair he stretched his long legs under the table, crossing his ankles while he folded his arms in front of his chest again. It was no secret that he didn’t like Robb around the clan, but he also understood Corey’s motive and agreed to it after the beast had made the former clan-leader human. Although for some extent it felt good to see that sadistic maniac collared and on chains, Jim still didn’t like the fact that he was hanging around Corey and the others that much. Especially around his mate. Although most of the time this feeling manifested only in a more closed off expression (or body language) and a slightly colder tone when Robb was around or his name came up in a conversation.

“I’ll want to be there if you decide to look into his mind,” he said. He wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to that asshole that made his hand useless and then sentenced him to death. (Not to mention what he’d done to their home town.) If Corey and the others were one day late, Jim wouldn’t be sitting there staring at the red table cloth. “But why do I feel like you’re wasting your time on him?” Jim voiced his doubt again. He’d mentioned it before to Corey, but he was set on teaching his lesson to Robb. But what if the “student” wasn’t open for that lesson?

“Well, I just hope that alliance with the east river clan will happen, because that would seriously better our chances,” he agreed, closing his eyes to focus a bit on his mate. “Yeah, you could use a day off. Just like I,” he smiled a bit. But they both knew that with all their duties around the clan, the little ones and the band it was hard to organize something like that.

“I'm not sure. Maybe I just don't put enough into it to really focus on him and all that stuff about him. Maybe we can sneak off for a little while and lock ourselves into our place...” Corey growled the end low, stabbing out the cigarette butt and looking Jim over from head to toe. “Ahhh I wish...” he added then and with a dramatic move dropped into his mate's lap. “Want to be my companion in the very dangerous and exiting adventure of looking over and listing the food stock?”

“Well… even if we can’t sneak off right now, we still have to find some alone time for us. Soon. A few quick hand and blowjobs can only take you so far…” he murmured, pulling his legs up a bit to support Corey’s weight better while his arms snuck around his small body automatically. It was true. With all their duties and busy schedule they were happy if they could squeeze that in time after time. Otherwise by the time they got into bed, they fell asleep nearly immediately. But they both knew that they had to release the beast(s) and unite their souls time after time to keep the beast(s) at bay and their souls balanced. Mind-block or not, sometimes Jim wondered how he was able to survive without his mate for so many years …

“I’ll help you, of course. Can’t skip this irresistible task,” he nosed Corey’s cheek more relaxed and playful now that they weren’t wasting another word on that disgusting pet. “Maybe afterwards I could bend you over some crates and finally fuck you like you deserve,” he murmured into his ear then lightly tugged on the earrings in it.

“Hmmm... Stop it or we’ll never get anything done... And I don't want to tear you apart right here in this room,” Corey moaned and forced himself away and up from Jim’s inviting lap. Duty first, he has to make sure they are not running low on anything. Especially now with more little hungry mouths to feed.

For that it was good that the band started to get to be a hit. More income maybe from that project too. The beast never would have thought in his life a half a year ago that he’d look over prices and do lists like an accountant. But again… Duty first… “Come on then my faithful helper in counting shit on shelves,” he took Jim's hand and tugged on it playfully.

***

As boring as their task might be, it was also important to be prepared for everything. They somehow managed to focus on their task despite a few teasing comments and gestures, but then the mood in the storage room changed out of the blue when they could feel a mental call from Mick. Something was wrong, they could both feel it. An attack. Not on their grounds though. Corey – and through the bond Jim – could be able to feel that thanks to the protective spells.

Looking at each other they dropped whatever they were holding and with lightning speed they made their way to get their weapons, Jim shouting for a dozen warriors on their way to follow them.

The unexpected mission drew them to a place Jim knew all too well. The Bloodstone clan’s hideout. With all his knives in place, Jim’s face darkened seeing the castle-like mansion in which he’d lived for very long years then that place chewed him up and spit him out, like an unwanted, aborted child.

He hated coming back there, but he had to put his personal feelings aside and call that lethal side of his forth. Although they could sense where the fight was, they could easily follow the sounds of it too. Soon they were on the first floor, where the northern wing (where Cristina and the more important members had their rooms) was flooded by the renegade demons and maybe two witches. Jim wasn’t sure about the latter, because the second he and Corey entered, with their back up in their heels, they found themselves in the middle of the battle too.

The place was in total chaos. As soon as they arrived, Corey's swords got blood on them. From the corner of his eye he saw Jim and the others as they got swallowed up in the fight. After cutting a renegade demon practically in half, he quickly scanned the place. Focusing more on his mate and Mick, for the two whom he had so close relationship to, the telepathic bond would work, he let them also see it all.

The floor was filled and two elders and Cristina with her female guard fought at the back of the hallway. Mainly the guard keeping up the fight and doing a good job at it too. But they were outnumbered and the small female, no matter how skilled with her swords, was getting defeated soon.

Back to the Grays, they did their best to cut their way to that place at the end of the hallway, letting their freer and wild side loose to power up their battle.

Jim’s throwing knives were flying across the hallway time after time and he took them back from the dead bodies they were sticking out from as they were pushing their way closer to the trapped females and elders.

How did the enemy manage to get through the protective spells? And how did they know exactly where to find the more important surviving clan members? It was too suspicious, but now Jim had to focus and let his training and instincts take over, while he also tried to keep an eye on his mate.

A wave of Cor’s beastly power rushed over Jim, coaxing his own beast closer to the surface, his features starting to change too as he managed to get close enough to a renegade to cut his throat. Swirling around he sent two knives flying through the heavy air that was filled with the smell of blood, sweat and magic.

Seeing the difficult situation Cristina and her small black-haired and very fierce guardian were, he whistled to Mick and sent him the message to come and help him. “Do something about the two witches!” Jim told Corey through their bond. And with that he and Mick pushed further ahead with his knives and Mick’s double edged battle axe.

With their animal sides on the loose, they didn’t care too much about the scratches and smaller wounds they got while they practically left a bloodbath around them, drawing the attention from a few of those who were attacking the females. Two of the Grays and one from the surviving Bloodstones came to aid them and they didn’t stop until Jim threw the last of his knives into the skull of the guy who was trying to deliver the final blow that would overpower the small black-haired woman.

Although the demon fell onto the woman, he was already dead and it took no effort for Mick to lift him off with one hand and throw the corpse aside to help the guardian up. Jim and Cristina just nodded to each other then Jim’s attention was quickly drawn back to his mate.

During his fight with the renegades he felt that Corey managed to kill one of the two witches, but the remaining one was still very alive and what Jim saw made his blood boil and his beast roar up. The bitch was trying to attack his mate from behind. He didn’t even have the time to warn Corey who was fighting with two demons who were to distract him long enough for the witch to curse him to death.

Jim’s form was a blur, his claws sharp and ready since he had no knives left. Without thinking he got behind the bitch and using his body’s momentum his claws and fingers tore into her body, closing around the shocked then screaming woman’s spine. Jim was growling loud and angry, his features completely contorted from the rage as he twisted his hand a bit then after Corey finished off his two attackers with his twin blades and turned around, he waited until their glowing hazel and blue eyes met. Then he tore the bitch’s spine out, making her blood splatter all over his face, neck and already soaked T-shirt.

The enemy seemed to focus on Corey just as much as to keep the elite cornered. In the back of his brain the sharp instincts of the beast told him that's it was a trap. The two remaining demons attaching him well synchronized was way too suspicious. But either way, they didn't stand a chance for long against the fully transformed beast with the red cloud of his power swirling wildly around him.

Just as he cut the fucks down he felt Jim's powers and presence behind him and he turned around, looking into those burning hazel eyes as his mate tore out the spine of that witch and the blood sprayed on them both. The sight was breathtaking. And so fucking arousing... The way his red mist circled and mixed with Jim's blue one made Corey drop his swords and roar up attacking that poor blood-soaked T-shirt and tore it from the half breed's body, his smaller form pressing against it closely as he grabbed the nape of his mate and pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

“Fuck... We lost them…” Mick cursed and rolled his eyes.

The tearing of his shirt was loud in Jim’s ears, but Corey’s roar was even louder and Jim’s bloody hands were shredding the shirt from the smaller body too as their mouths and tongues met for a bloody and bruising kiss, their sharp fangs cutting tongues and lips, making their blood mix in between animalistic growls of pleasure and need.

Mick was right. They were gone, lost too much in their instincts after putting their mating off for too long and deep down enjoying the fighting and bloodshed that had an arousing effect on them. Jim kicked the dead witch’s body aside, not caring about the pooling blood by their feet as his claws scratched along his mate’s upper-body on their way down to tear Corey’s jeans off too.

Before the smaller beast knew, he was forced down with a firm hand and sharp claws in his shoulder right into a pool of their enemy’s blood and Jim forced his legs open, his long body curling over his mate’s both protectively and possessively as he pressed his lips back against Corey’s. The rest of the world was completely gone for them. They didn’t see anything from how the surviving Bloodstones and Grays killed off the rest of the attackers and captured a couple to interrogate later. They couldn’t see the slightly shocked faces either – not that they’d care about them – before they left the hallway, leaving only them, the two females and Mick frozen there.

All that mattered for them was that Jim’s achingly hard cock was finally forcing its way into his mate’s bloody and sweaty mate, the act accompanied by their desperate roars of need, the lilac fog thickening around them.

“Holy shit…” Cristina’s protector, an Earthly demon said still standing next to Mick. “It’s hot as fuck though…”

To that Mick tore his eyes from the scene and looked the bloody female over more thoroughly, not missing the nice rack she had or her smaller, yet agile form. It took skill and power to get into the position she was in. And clearly she was a better fighter than Cristina. “True… Great stuff for their fan pages too… I’m Mick, by the way.”

The female looked up at him with a mischievous light in her brown eyes. “Stacey. Thanks for helping me out. So… I see you’re a fan of them,” she smirked then looked back at the mating demons. “I can see why…”

“I... I wanted to talk to them about the attack…” Cristina whispered in total shock as she watched the mating pair and backed slowly into her room.

“Errr... Yeah I would need instructions about what now too…” Mick shrugged exchanging a naughty look with Stacy. “I can wait. It's not the first time this happened when we are out…” he ended with a teasing tone.

The mates couldn't feel or hear anything from all that. All that Corey could think of was the way the blood was splashing around their roughly moving bodies, the way Jim's blood started flowing, the feeling as his skin shred and stuck under his long sharp bloody claws, the way the bigger body dominated him and curved around his smaller one. He felt his heart and soul melting from the wild burning of the purple power. Moving to cross his legs over Jim's hips and get that leaking hard meat into his body to feel him stretch and pulse inside. “Come on...” he growled out of his mind, biting into the long neck to make Jim hurry the fuck up.

While also Mick and Stacey left them alone among the corpses on the bloody hallway, Jim growled from the bite on his neck, feeling more of his blood flowing and dripping onto his mate as he propped himself on his hands on the slippery floor and fucked roughly into the oh so willing and shaking body. The tight pulsing heat around him was absolutely mind-blowing, like always, as he let Corey chew on his neck, his hips never missing a beat as their sweat and blood-slick bodies were slapping together loudly, their grunts of pleasure filling and echoing down the otherwise silent and death-kissed hallway.

Once Jim thought Corey had enough fun with his neck, he lifted a hand and grabbed the thick throat to push him back down then he quickly slid his leaking cock out of his mate just to flip him over onto his tummy and press his face into the edge of the smeared pool of blood. Jim pulled that firm little ass up, the pale skin smeared with blood, and rammed right back inside, his heavy balls slapping against it with each deep and violent trust as he sunk his teeth into Corey’s skin on his back over and over again, leaving it torn and bleeding, his full power pouring out of him, mixing into the lilac fog with which he was trying to overwhelm his mate’s senses and give him the ultimate pleasure.

Dipping his tongue into a torn out, but already healing wound, he slid an arm under Corey’s throat and pulled it up in a chokehold, his mate’s head in the crook of Jim’s elbow. He was making it harder for him to breathe, but Jim wasn’t fully cutting off his air just yet as blood and saliva was dripping onto the back of Corey’s head from the bigger demon’s open and panting mouth, his brightly glowing eyes rolling back into his skull, beastly features fully out while his cock was destroying that fucking amazing ass. And then Jim squeezed Corey’s throat with his arm…

Intoxicating blood everywhere and the sharp burning of their mixed powers made the beast’s rapture rise up to an almost unbearable piercing itching all over his body. It crawled up on his insides and made his spine feel like a million pins were pushed then pulled from it. And the way his mate was rubbing in and out of his trembling body as he howled and groaned and whined for more seemed to ease his maddening burn, leaving him growl and beg for more as Jim blocked his air and he drifted into a buzzing numbness and more close to their ending.

They were both so fucking close by then! Jim could smell and feel Corey’s arousal, his own cock leaking unstoppable into that tight channel, balls drawing up and getting ready to bathe his mate’s insides with his seed. Yet another way of marking Corey as his. Only his. Fuck, he loved this heady feeling and the rush in their moves and sounds.

The warrior pressed as much of his long body against Corey’s as it was possible, changing his hold on Corey’s throat to his hand, claws digging in as he cut his airways off again, previously letting only a little oxygen in to push his mate higher. Jim managed to slide his bloody right hand (the one that tore out the witch’s spine) under Corey and grabbed his bobbing and slick cock to jerk it roughly, his own member hitting the other’s prostate perfectly. Finally he could give in to the itching in his mind and gums and as his grip on the thick throat loosened, he tore into Corey’s claim mark, like always at the end of their mating sessions.

_NOW!_ That’s what the trembling beast could hear on Jim’s demanding deep voice through their throbbing bond. And then the half-breed was groaning loud onto the wound as he exploded into the pulsing heat, fucking him through their orgasm, a shockwave of their mingled power swiping through the whole floor.

It was a good thing that Jim held Corey up, ‘cause the blast of energy as they both tripped over the edge into the blinding bliss, totally wiped the beast's legs from under him. In fact with the rush of the lacking oxygen pushing his euphoria even higher, all that remained was the cooling aid of their merged together beings and the way he sensed Jim being one with and inside his mind and soul as the calming ringing in his ears took over and he pushed closer to his mate's body with a moaned "yours" before passing out.

The tip of Jim’s fangs showed as his mouth twisted into a smile hearing that. Then he was panting and riding out the last of their fucking intense orgasm. It took him a moment or two to realize that he finally managed to fuck Corey into unconsciousness. That caused a breathless chuckle-like sound from him then he carefully slid out of the abused hole and let the spent cock go with his hand. He slowly lowered his mate onto the floor and knelt up, not being able to stop himself from licking some of Corey’s cum off of his own palm.

Then he looked around on the deserted corridor, slowly downing on him that they’d lost it again. “Oh well…” he murmured hoarsely. The Grays were already used to this, but the Bloodstones were probably shocked to say the least. Both from what just went down there and the wave of their burning power that rushed through the building. Jim thought this gave Cristina her answer to the question if Jim liked mating with his beast.

With the slowly dissolving lilac fog still swirling around them, Jim carefully scooped his mate up into his arms, holding him securely and close to his chest; then walked with him to the door of his old room. He was curious… And yes, the handle gave and then they disappeared behind the heavy oak.

Running a warm bath, giving some time for their wounds to close up, Jim was just kneeling beside the bed onto which he’d put Corey previously and he was just admiring him silently. Sometimes it was still hard for him to accept the fact that this small yet fucking powerful and amazing beast was his. Well, now from the Bloodstone clan if anyone had any doubt about them belonging together, they surely got the proof of that. That kinda amused Jim as he finally stepped into the nice warm bath with his mate, pulling him onto his lap and against his chest and gently started washing blood, sweat and cum off his skin.

“Hmmm.... I love you Jimmy...” The very low words came from Corey's lips as he started to come around, nuzzling into Jim's chest and lightly purring like a big red and bloody satisfied cat. He started to be aware of what happened and where they were, and it made him smile and plant a kiss on his mate's skin. His senses still higher than otherwise, he felt the utter shock of the Bloodstone elders and Cristina, along with their fear of the huge power blast and the force the mates held. Also it was clear how amused and impressed Mick and Stacy were from all that they witnessed. Through their still wide open bond Jim could see and feel it all too. And also that Corey didn't care one bit yet, just wanted to stay snuggled up to Jim's body and purr silently enjoying a few more moments of being alone and just in their own world.

“I love you too. Always,” he whispered back just as quietly, gently tipping Corey’s head up to press a soft kiss against his already healed lips then he started cleaning the half-dried blood off from his face and throat with the help of the washcloth. He himself felt content, happy and much calmer. “You’re just mine for a few more minutes,” he voiced his mate’s thought. He didn’t care about anyone else either. Not Cristina or the elders’ shock or Mick and Stacey’s amusement, or even the attack and the fact that it was probably a trap for Corey.

All he saw, felt and thought about was his mate, their souls still one.

***

They stayed in the tub for a few more minutes, but finally they had to fully come back down and take a shower too to wash off all the remaining blood from their completely healed bodies. Outside in Jim’s old room he was going through his clothes in the closet naked, while Corey was taking a look around.

“I’m surprised my stuff is still here,” he said, ignoring the dried blood on the floor near the window or the few wood splinters near it. He remembered too well how they got there on that day when he became an outcast. “I thought Robb would order someone to burn everything.” Yet everything was there.

Obviously his clothes were too big for Corey, but Jim found an olive green pair of shorts with a drawstring at the waist that his mate could tie tight around him, and a very old black T-shirt he was meaning to throw out because the last time it fit him was around his teens. It was still a bit big for the small beast, but it’d do until they got home. He himself put on a black button down shirt and a pair of dark-grey jeans after handing the clothes over to Cor.

“We could pack the shit up that I’d need and take them back with us if we’re already here. Oh and I already talked to Shawn on the phone to reassure we’re okay. He snorted, saying that he’d heard the fuck fest was on again. Mick called him while we were… well…” he grinned, finishing buttoning up his shirt. “We’ll brief the others once we talked to the Bloodstones and got back home.”

Jim paused for a moment when something came into his mind. “I wonder…” he mumbled under his nose and walked to a cabinet without any handles on the two flat wooden doors at the front. He stroked his long fingers over its carved side until he found that small button in one of the motifs. As he pushed it, the doors clicked and Jim opened them with a little fear.

As he saw his three other guitars unharmed there, he held onto the cabinet for a moment and took a wobbly breath. “They’re… here,” he said, choking up a bit, relief and happiness mixing in him.

Corey felt like a teenage boy who sneaked into his love's room to look around, well at least it was how that situation was usually portrayed in the films. He had that bit exited and weird feeling as well as he looked over Jim's stuff. He had a slight hunch that maybe Cristina arranged it that all Jim's stuff was where he had left it when he stomped out and was led by instinct to Corey's door.

The clothes made him look even more like a teenage boy and he was just about to comment on that and add that they could use Mick to bring the stuff. After all, he got a free show he always wanted. That's when Jim found all his babies again…

“Musicians... I'm glad they are, I call Mick to gather all the stuff you need and we can talk to the elders. If you are ready…” Corey added on a dirty low tone, hinting about what they just made them experience.

“Shut up, you’d be the same if your guitars were kept from you for so long, thinking that they were destroyed too!” Jim chuckled, stroking along his babies gently. “Maybe I could later gift one to our… Pauly,” he murmured then forced himself to step away from the cabinet and turn around to face Corey. Damn, he looked good enough to eat in those slightly bigger clothes. Not to mention that they were Jim’s and seeing his mate in his clothes always fucked with his mind. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a possessive bastard. What can I do?” he grunted, knowing that Corey would feel whatever he’s feeling thanks to the still wide open bond.

“Yeah, Mick will probably gladly help after the free show he got. If he can take his eyes off Stacey,” Jim grinned as he walked over to Corey, the height-difference between them forcing the shorter demon to look up at him. “Let me just say that you’re fucking hot and cute at the same time and I don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks. They can go fuck themselves if they have a problem with what and how we are and do things. I’m just as yours as you are mine. End of story,” and he sealed that little monologue with a passionate kiss, reluctant to share his mate with the world just yet, but he knew he had to.

***

The surviving members of both the Bloodstone and Gray clan were already bandaged up and sitting in the great hall by the long table, eating and resting after the fight, while the shaman of the Bloodstones was replacing the broken protective spells.

As Jim and Corey entered, the conversations died down a bit and curious – and a few slightly scared – eyes greeted them. Jim didn’t care about them as he was holding his mate’s hand. His eyes quickly jumped on their own men, quickly doing a headcount. Luckily none of them had died or got too serious wounds. Noticing Mick sitting next to Stacey, Jim nodded for him and the big demon got up to join them as they were walking towards a smaller chamber at the far right corner of the great hall from where they could feel Cristina and the surviving elders’ tense energies. To Jim’s surprise Stacey stood up too along with Mick, but then she headed into that room probably to join Cristina and tell them that they were coming. Not that it wasn’t obvious.

“Mick, we’ll need your help in packing and carrying my shit down from my old room to the van after we talked with them. It’s the room on that hallway with the three guitars in it,” he smirked for a moment. “I’ll need the cabinet too in which they are,” he grinned. “Can you handle that with a few of the guys?”

“Sure,” he said although he took a slightly longing look towards that door.

“You can say goodbye to the chick later,” he teased, patting the big guy’s shoulder then as they arrived to the door, Jim exchanged a long look with his mate before stepping in.

“Welcome. Please, sit down. First of all, I wanted to thank you in my and the clan’s name too for helping us out on such short notice. Without that we would’ve probably fallen,” Cristina said, sitting by the head of the carved black table, her eyes still a bit wide and her body tense.

“Yeah, probably would have,” Corey nodded in agreement. He was socialized and polite, but that didn't mean he had to be friendly too. “As we agreed, I and my partners in lead of the Grays,” he waved to his left at Jim and his right at Mick, noticing the bit surprised and appreciating look of Stacy who stood behind her Lady and was a bit amazed from the huge beast in all diplomat leader-mode. “And our fourth member also would give support in any witch-related cases in exchange of information. Of course you all know that this case was a set up to lure me here and trap. So that brings up a very logical question, Cristina, who is giving out info about our meetings to the witches?”

Robb’s daughter flinched a bit from Corey’s raw answer, although she knew it was true. She had to admit that without the Grays none of them would sit there. Turning a silver and black ring on her slender finger she looked from Corey to Jim and then to Mick, nodding in acknowledgement of their positions. Of course she knew about that beforehand, but Stacey and a few elders didn’t. There were five of those elders in the room, sitting and watching quietly for now. Which was something new to Cristina, because usually they chimed in with their comments and ideas even when they shouldn’t. It seemed they were just as shaken up by the power of the Grays – especially Corey and Jim’s joined one – like she was.

“That’s a question I’ve been trying to figure out since they appeared on our doorstep,” she said carefully, knowing that she was treading on thin ice and one bad move could cause her and Robb’s downfall. “The witches obviously knew about our alliance and expected you to show up,” she said on her slight Italian accent, which she got from spending years over there with her late Italian mother.

“There’s a leak,” Jim said and his voice rang clear and cold in the room, making the elders and Cristina’s breath catch, because there was still power behind that voice so soon after the mating, his lightly glowing eyes scanning the faces of the elders. “It’s intolerable.”

“True,” Mick joined in with his deep dangerously calm voice that coming from such a powerful-looking beast was something. “How can you expect us to keep this agreement if there is a great chance that we walk into a trap over and over in an attempt to keep you, or our members safe?”

“For now, can you give us any information over how this attack happened at all? Any ideas? Anyone?” Corey looked around then rested his burning blue gaze on Cristina. If she wanted to keep her position and the secret of his father she had to stand on her heel in this clan and situation. “We agreed to work together for the safety of all demons. For that tomorrow we will have a meeting with the East river clan as well, our patrols reported sightings of witches around there also.”

Jim could smell and sense his ex-lover’s nervousness as the noose was tightening around her neck. Needless to say, he agreed with what his mate and brother had said and it was written all over Jim’s otherwise closed up face. There were two from the elders – Jonathan and Victor – he never liked because of their shifty eyes and a certain vibe, although they never gave any reason for Jim to keep his distance from them. They even helped him out in the past once or twice. But their style was irritating to Jim. Could it be possible that one or both of them were the ones leaking information? Or was it the ambitious redhead, Rebecca? Or the other two? Or someone not present in this room just connected to these elders? It was impossible to tell at this point.

“I see your point, Mick,” Cristina sighed then moved her head slightly to the right to listen to what Stacey whispered to her. She nodded then looked back at their guests. Corey was intimidating with his burning blue eyes. It was he whom Cristina feared the most. It was no wonder though after what he’d done to her father and what she just witnessed upstairs. “Our shaman warned us once she felt that something was wrong with the spells and then they were on our necks even before we could really leave that hallway…” she paused then looked to the side. “Are you sure?” she asked looking back at Stacey.

“Hell yeah,” she nodded determined.

It seemed her support gave the tired-looking Cristina some power too. “We’ll do our investigations with Stacey and will use physical force too if needed. The others and Jim knows that while Jim is good in torturing with knives, Stacey is just as good with medieval torture equipment,” she said, letting the meaning of it sink in mostly for the elders. “I trust her completely. She’ll be the only contact person between our clans from now on.”

Corey nodded and the left corner of his lips curved up barely visible, nudging his brother with his knee under the table. Mick can later thank him for the shit ton of made up messages with which he will ask the guardian female to come over.

“Alright then. I would like to make this really work between us all and have a peaceful environment for a while. And if that's all, we would like to retreat,” Corey nodded towards the hall and the warriors waiting for them.

“I think that’s all for now. And good luck with the Eastern river clan. If the witches get any information about that meeting, it’ll mean the traitor was sitting here with us today,” Cristina frowned, looking sternly and warningly around. “In that case I’ll allow Jim or any of the Grays you choose to interrogate them too,” she added then rose from her carved seat.

Mick only snorted from that kick under the table, but he couldn’t stop a smirk as his eyes met Stacey’s playful ones.

_This might get interesting_ , Jim shared his thought with Corey as they all stood and nodded as a goodbye to everyone after informing Cristina that he was taking his shit with him. As they suspected, it was her doing that everything stayed the way Jim had left them.

Stepping to Corey’s left side, Jim put a hand on his mate’s right shoulder as they went back to the great hall. After asking the others from their clan to pack their shit together into the cars, Jim, Corey and Mick headed upstairs to quickly pack whatever Jim deemed important to take with them. It took around an hour and after watching the stuff he didn’t need but also didn’t want to lay around burn on top of the pile of dead bodies, they finally headed home. He got irritated and moody from this place, even if he had the chance to mate and find some important things from his past there. He just wanted to curl up in their bed with Corey and forget this day ever happened. And maybe try to fuck him unconscious again.

***

In Wednesday afternoon Corey got back to the apartment and dropped down on the couch with an exhausted "ufffffff" feeling up his sleeping mate in the bed with Pauly and Gabrielle. Peeking at the kitchen it seemed Jim was kept busy with the two little ones, the little girl he probably kept close to ensure her safety. After all she was the soft spot in Shawn's heart and that was something very important.

Sending a message to Shawn about his little girl, the beast got up and focused harder on Jim to wake him up without waking the kids. They should talk over the meeting with the other clan.

True to Corey’s suspicion Jim was indeed busy with the energetic little girl who somehow managed to make the usually calm Pauly like that too. So he had to put his worries about the meeting on hold, because his hands were full with the little ones making a mess of the kitchen. But at least they managed to bake some chocolate chip cookies. Although giving them more sugar was a mistake Jim soon figured out.

Either way they finally fell asleep snuggled up to his sides during watching Labyrinth with David Bowie, which mesmerized the kids, but they’d probably have to re-watch the end, because none of them got to the end credits.

Jim slowly woke from Corey’s presence and energies lightly nudging him. Opening and blinking his eyes a few times he looked towards the couch, meeting his mate’s gaze. Getting the message he carefully got out from between the little ones and stretched his back before grabbing his pack of cigarette and by now cold coffee from the nightstand before nodding for Corey towards their music room, taking a sip from his coffee then pecking his lips as a “hi”.

“So how did it go?” Jim asked. “You look exhausted. Was it hard to get onto the same page with them?” he asked once they closed the door to the music room and Jim was smoking on the sofa.

“Oh coffee!!!!” Corey chimed in cheerful and snatched the mug from Jim with a giggle over the almost pouty face his mate made. Dropping on the couch in the music room he leaned into Jim's side, looking out onto the busy afternoon street.

“It's a bunch of old, old demons who think they are super hip and they love metal. Sooooo... It went okay and we have a solid fan base there. We even jammed with them...” Corey chuckled, turning to kiss his mate. “They know that witches are trying to sneak between their lines but they are determined and more like a closed family, like we are so they will join us to help make this area clean.”

Forgetting the light mourning over the cold coffee quickly enough, Jim put an arm around the other man’s shoulders and leaned down for that kiss before stretching his long legs out on the floor and taking another drag from his cig. Offering the rest to Cor, Jim nodded. “That’s good news. I was a bit worried about them being too thick-headed to understand the importance of this. Maybe next time we have a show, we should send them free tickets as a thanks,” he smiled a bit still sleepy.

“Also, Cristina called. She said she’ll send Stacey over probably on Friday or Saturday morning with some updates on the leak problem. She said it’ll probably take that long for Stacey to finish her interrogations. I told Mick and he kinda locked himself up in his room ever since, packing some stuff. I think he’s either cleaning out the room or searching for something he can give to her,” he grinned now. “He was really impressed by Stacey. When I teased him about it, he told me to fuck off and that the fan page reached 1000 subscribers after the updates of our public mating,” he snorted.

“Oh that… You think that it actually exists? The old folks knew about us as well and follow the pages?” Corey turned to Jim with a bit amused and bit outraged expression on his face. “But anyway, I hope we get to the lair of the witches before they try something big again…”  
  
Puffing the cig the beast was lost in his thoughts. Somehow he always ended up at Robb and thinking about what information the ex-leader could have on the witches. After all, he brought kids from them and about thirty years ago asked for their help too. It made sense… He surely will ask him out tomorrow morning as the beast wanted to spend the rest of the evening with his mate and.. okay… closer family. “Are there any cookies left?”

“I don’t know about the old folks or if the page really exists, but I can imagine Mick actually doing it just to fuck with us. Maybe we should research it… but on the other hand I’m not sure if I want to know or not,” he laughed.

“Sooner or later we’ll get them all, baby. I know we will and then the area will be secured. For a while, at least,” he sighed feeling Corey’s thoughts taking a turn towards Robb again, which made Jim’s eyes darken a bit as he turned his face to press a kiss against the side of his mate’s head and maybe to hide his grim expression too. “Remember, I want to be there when you ask him about it,” he answered to the unspoken thought.

“Yeah, Pauly made sure I saved some cookies for you. It’s on the highest shelf in the kitchen cabinet. So you’ll probably need my help to get it, shorty,” he grinned against Corey’s head, a little teasing in his voice. “I never saw Pauly so energetic like today while playing with Gabrielle. Their personalities and powers react well to each other. They might become important members of our clan one day.”

“Giraffe...” Corey snorted playfully punching Jim's side. “Good boy, though. Yeah they really feel like two opposite that balance out nicely. And as they both get shaman training from me and Shawn, they act and feel each other like siblings. They will have to be that, they are the only shamans we have and I and Shawn will get old or not and die one day,” he laughed a little. “We have to train them well to be prepared for everything. And as I heard Mick’s little warriors are learning fast too. Let's get those cookies, I'm hungry. And Shawn just volunteered to take care of the little magic devil duo tonight. So we can go hunting... What you say? Hmm? Fresh deer? And you will be there tomorrow, I promise!”

Jim chuckled from the punch and the nickname then nodded smiling when Corey was talking about the kids. “The clan will make sure that they can grow into what they were meant to be in their life. And put that dying thing off for a fucking long time. I want to enjoy a very long time with you in this life before we move on to the next,” he stroked along his mate’s jaw-line, feeling the starting stubble there then he leaned down for a loving kiss.

“Yes, the self-defense classes are going well. I might have to help out Mick a bit during tomorrow’s session, because he wants me to talk about knives and do a small presentation with them. Of course they’d get just dull wooden knives for now, but some might prefer my choice of weapon and it’s good to give them a basic knowledge of different type of weapons. Like we agreed,” Jim mused. If they could afford, they wouldn’t teach them such things, but they were living a different, more dangerous life compared to human kids, so it was a necessary precaution. Because of men like Robb. But at least Jim was going to be there to keep an eye on him tomorrow.

“Oh, it’s nice of Shawn. I bet he missed his little girl,” Jim smiled as he got up and pulled Corey with him. “You should save those cookies for after the hunt, I think,” he grinned down at his mate as they were moving towards the door and Jim’s hand slid down onto that firm butt to squeeze it. “You’ll need the energy. I can promise you that,” he winked and stole another, this time deeper and promising kiss before they went outside to let Shawn take the now awake kids with him.

***

The next morning, just as he would sense something, Robb seemed to be in a very good mood as he walked in with a guard into their apartment, just as the mates finished their breakfast.

Corey slept very little during the night. The hunt was great and they brought three stags for the clan. After processing them and mating on the cold bloody metal table, Jim passed out fast after the shower. But the beast kept thinking about how to solve this all. Like his brain was trying to make him see some connection that he somehow still couldn't. With all the scenarios he kept ending up at Robb. And that made him believe more and more that the ex-leader held the key to solve this all.

Yes, he could also feel how jealous Jim got over him, but the responsibilities started to grow on the beast. Let's face it... Even though the clan was under a democratic shared leadership, everyone waited for his opinion and decisions over everything. Not that he wanted any of it, but as his personal feelings and losses got involved, he found himself in that position. So summing it all up he had to solve all of this. Damn, the clans are in danger because his – not fully used or awakened – powers.

Thinking it all over again as he stood from the counter, he sighed walking up to Robb. “Good morning. This is the time to make up for some of the things you've done before. I would like to hear what you know about these witches that have been lurking around for a while.”

Jim didn’t even react to Robb’s presence. He liked to ignore him for as long as possible. He rather busied himself with putting the dirty dishes into the sink then he poured another mug of strong coffee for himself and sat back to the table, pretending to be reading the morning paper, but time after time he glimpsed up at his mate and the worm over the black rim of his glasses.

Like always, he got a bit tense and irritated when Robb was in one room with him. He wished the previous night never ended. It was so good to hunt with his mate again and what came afterwards was even better. But now he was tired, his beast still close to the surface – who hated Robb even more than the rest of Jim, probably for forcing that side behind bars for most of Jim’s life. And now he had to tolerate his presence again… He hated his fucking guts and it was no secret. But Jim kept silent and tried to let Corey concentrate on the asshole.

“Took you long enough to ask me about them…” Robb mumbled with a half-grin.

And Jim’s blood already started boiling.

“I'm asking, it's not just this clan what is in danger. The Bloodstones and your daughter were attacked on Monday.” Corey also tensed up, but he wanted to stay more... civilized and solve this all in a peaceful manner. He was a warrior inside but felt more and more tired of all the fights and waned to rest and just have nothing to get his swords out for and be on alert all the time with the others. “So? What you know about them?”

That piece of information of the attack on Cristina and the clan at least had a little effect on Robb. The grin disappeared from his face and he looked as if he was thinking about something. Jim knew that at least he cared about his one remaining daughter and – probably – wouldn’t risk her life on purpose. The key word was “probably”.

“If I tell you what I know, I want something in return…” he raised a dark brow with challenge in his dark eyes, clearly enjoying that he had something over these demons again. He might have seen them a bit differently after the time he’d spent among them, but he still was Robb Flynn, no matter that he was collared and shackled like a slave.

“Of course you do…” Jim snorted, the newspaper’s edges slightly crinkling as his hands nearly fisted.

“It depends on what you know and what you want,” Corey said glimpsing at Jim and sending some of his calming powers over him.

“I want to move freely around and see my daughter,” Robb said but he was planning something, Corey could feel it on him.  “And I know where they are hiding, or were. We can talk about that.”

Although Jim was trying really hard not to get more pissed and distract his mate, and also let Corey’s calming power do its job on him, he tossed the paper back on the table as his rage roared up unstoppable, his protective instincts screaming at him.

“Absolutely not!” he snapped, looking into the smug face of Robb before glimpsing at his mate. “You can’t seriously consider letting him walk around freely. Around the kids, for fuck sake…” he gritted his teeth together, trying to keep both his voice and anger back.

“We have to talk this over,” Corey said trying to calm Jim as he waved the guard closer. “We will consider what you want.”

That smug little grin on Robb’s face made Jim rise to his full impressive height and the asshole was lucky that sensing his anger the guard moved quickly and escorted the pest out as fast as possible.

Once he was gone, Jim glared at his mate. “You gotta be kidding me with seriously considering his offer. He might know shit or lead us right into a fucking trap. And I don’t want to see him lurking around our kids! I don’t give a shit if he sees Cristina, but I strongly oppose letting him out of those chains. He’d probably try to escape the first chance he gets.”

“But he is only human now, and what if we can end this shit for now with his help?” Yeah, Jim had a great point there, but Corey felt that he just had to find a middle way in this somehow. “We just have to know what he does...”

“I can always torture it out of him. That way we wouldn’t have to deal with his fucking terms,” Jim growled. “And yes, I know he’s human now and wouldn’t be able to take the torture I’d usually do, but I can be more subtle. I used to torture humans too for information, you know… There’s no middle way with this asshole.”

“I don't want to torture him,” Corey said irritated and lost in all this, rubbing his face and head. “I don't want any fucking torture or fight, don't you get it??? I can't… I'm trying to keep everything in hand and safe but it's no use. If the witches get the kids and sneak into our lines THAT is much more dangerous than a powerless human shit who I can track down even without focusing on it and probably can burn his mind off if he tries something. And anyway, what's the use of keeping him alive and feeding him and trying to show him a different way to see us if we just use violence and show off as exactly as he was telling you what we are when you were a kid… I will talk to him and the others more about this …”

Jim shook his head irritated too and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick into different directions. “Your idea of solving this peacefully is blinding you. I know him better than you do. Can’t you see that he’s trying to manipulate you? He always does that! He does it with everyone. Even with his daughters. I hope it won’t be too late when you realize this. But when you do, I’ll spare you my ‘I told you so’…” he growled low. “He’s trying to drive a wedge between us and as I see he’s succeeding so far. Because I see you’ve already made your decision. But when we vote on this, I won’t have your back this time.”

“I'm considering all the aspects. I have to fucking do that, because I ended up in this fucking shit and I have to solve it. It is I and my powers the witches are after,” Corey stood up staring at his mate. “You underestimate my mind-reading skills. Half a year ago you didn't know what you where, and don't forget that I hate his guts also or more for what he did. At least he gave you a home and family… You know what I am, it is so shocking that I want no more violence???”

“Then read his fucking mind! That can be done without violence too, can’t it?” Jim snorted. It’s been a very long time that he was pissed at his mate like this. Probably at the very beginning. And it hurt that they were hurting each other. “And yes, he did give me those and at the same time took it from me without thinking and then tortured me daily for more than two months just to sentence me, one of his most loyal demons, to death without thinking twice about it. Sorry if my ways about him are too violent for you,” he huffed and grabbed the keys of an old pickup from the table that he liked to drive the most. “I’m going into town,” he grunted then stormed off.

“For fuck’s sake...” Corey growled out loud and tossed a pillow at the door in frustration. Surely Jim could feel it, just the same the beast felt his mate's rage as he drove down the roads. Great maybe he will hit something and then Corey can feel even guiltier… How amazing...

Lighting a cigarette he walked to the music room and kicked around the stools and big sitting pillows, then sat by the windowsill, like when he was a kid, and just stared outside puffing the smoke.

Jim was right about the kids, of course he knew that. He wouldn't want to get the children in danger after saving and caring for them. Little Pauly felt like a son to him as well, and maybe Gabrielle as a niece.

But he wanted to end this, and keep a relatively good relation with the other clans too, exactly because of the kids. Their future will be easier if there is relative peace and cooperation between the clans. And now beside a few, no one knew about Robb and what he was and what he’d done. So if they spill it then Robb and Christina gets to be outcasts and pay for all the lies and probably be tortured for the rest of their lives. And for keeping this all and forcing the cooperation on them, it will probably strike the Grays as well… And if they torture or kill the worm without the rest knowing his sins, they can strike for that also. Probably the mind-reading will remain the only solution if he keeps to his requests. Yeah it's not even sure that he knows real useful information either.

Corey got exhausted from all the sides to count with and wanted Jim to come back and hug him...

Yes, Jim was pissed as fuck as he was driving around, trying to get further away from his mate's boiling emotions too. But of course that was never going to be really possible, because no matter how far he was from Corey, he would always feel him in the back of his mind and heart. Jim's captivity was a proof of that. There even that hiding spell couldn't fully cut him off his mate.

Huffing and puffing smoke out through the rolled down window, Jim reached the city center, having no clue where he was going. First he wanted to go to the music store to lock himself up in one of the two practice rooms where he usually taught a few human kids for extra money, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on jamming now, so he passed the store and drove further away from their hideout. He knew it wasn't really safe to venture out alone like this, but he was just too pissed to care now.

Of course he knew and understood Corey's point and where he was coming from, but it just made Jim's blood boil to see the very familiar way Robb was trying to manipulate his mate. And Jim couldn't believe how Cor couldn't see it. He was too wrapped up in his "peaceful, civilized" approach. But Jim knew from experience that there were people on which that angle simply didn't work. Men like Robb only understood power and violence. Jim wished he could torture that grinning fuck to death so he would finally get out of the picture, but... he had to respect his mate's wishes too. Even if some of those were utter bullshit, in Jim's opinion.

Well, no one said being mated was always a bed of roses...

Feeling the change in his mate's emotional state, Jim sighed and turned off the engine in the parking lot of the town's supermarket. He wasn't even surprised that he'd ended up there. He already knew what he had to buy.

Back home he found Cor still sitting by the window, hugging himself. With a sigh Jim dropped an extra big bag of his mate's favorite banana chips on the windowsill and without a word Jim put his long arms around him. It was his way of saying sorry.

***

So mind-reading it is then…

After talking over the pros and cons that bothered Corey, he killed the whole bag of that delicious banana chips just to have an excuse to moan all afternoon for hugs and belly rubs, and enjoy that Jim kept calling him a big kitten.

In the evening they called the leadership together to have more opinion over the possible information from Robb and how to get those. Mick and Shawn ended up deciding next to the mind-reading as well, so now they were on their way to the dungeon to do just that.

Of course the human scum waited for them with a smug grin, thinking that he had something over the Gray clan and the mates.

After Shawn put a light spell on him to shut him up and put the fucker in an awake yet sleep-like state, Corey sat down and focused on the brain of the human, trying to grab onto a string of thought that was connected to the witches. Using that line, he followed it up to past memories and thoughts.

As the red power of the beast shaman was swirling faster and faster around the sitting and chained human, Jim and Mick – who were always connected to Corey to some extent – looked at each other sensing all that the small beast learned from the mind he was inside.

And suddenly Corey stood up, his power going back into his body and he forced Robb awake with his mind-control. Watching the ex-leader come around with a curse about the splitting headache, he welcomed him with a huge backhanded slap that sent his human body rolling to the cell's wall.

Jim was biting his tongue. He wasn’t going to tell his ‘told you so’. He promised not to, after all. But yes, Robb was – not surprisingly – playing them. Jim was right about the manipulation. Though the most important thing they had learned, thanks to Corey, was that Robb did know about the location of the witches’ hideout. That was a huge piece of information. The last ammunition they needed to plan their final attack. Which was probably going to be their and the other clans’ biggest fight so far. But first...

“Torture the fuck out of him,” Shawn spit towards the half-conscious, groaning scum once the other shaman was informed about what they already knew.

Looking around, Jim got a nod from Mick and after a long, pissed look from his mate, Corey finally gave his blessing too.

“I’ll be right back…” Jim said and true to his words, in two minutes flat he straightened up in the cell holding his torture kit in his hand, a dark and scary smirk nearly splitting his face in half while the others were watching from the half-lit corridor for a while.

The day finally took a long-awaited turn for Jim’s own revenge. He made a mental note for himself to later fuck his mate through the mattress for letting Jim fucking finally have this moment…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

The following week wasn’t easy. They couldn’t attack without a plan and being prepared and as protected against spells as possible. Yet at the same time they didn’t want to miss this window of opportunity either with dragging out the preparations for too long. They could never know when and where the witches might attack next.

They had to notify the leaders of the other clans they were working together. Discretion was the key, though. They had to do this in a clever way. If there was too much moving around in the clans, it could tip off the spies that the clans were preparing for something. Then their surprise attack would go up in smoke too. So they were preparing slower and more hidden from prying eyes.

True to her words, Cristina sent only Stacey over with weekly updates. To Mick’s utter enjoyment. Something was blossoming between the two, everyone could see it and it made Jim smile to himself. Mick deserved a girlfriend and maybe later a ‘mate’, too. Someone who’d love and support the big demon.

The kids could feel too that something was up and the adults – and as their mentor, Jim – spent more time with them, explaining and preparing them for what was to come. Of course they would stay back with their caretakers and a few selected warriors and extra protective spells, but Jim could still feel that some of them were a bit scared.

Pauly was different though. He wasn’t scared.

“I want to go too. To help,” he said on his determined small voice on the day before the battle as he was helping Jim clean the warrior’s throwing stars that he’d found in his old room along with his previous set of knives. He knew he’d need to take everything with him this time.

“I know, Pauly…” he sighed a bit bitterly and put down a cleaned knife to stroke the black locks. “And you will one day. In a few years. Corey and I have a more important task for you,” he smiled down at the boy he and his mate both considered as their son by then.

“What? I’ll do it! I know I can!” he said, his brown eyes looking up at Jim hopefully after carefully putting the star and cloth down on the floor on which they were sitting. In front of them laid out there were two dozens of knives, the same amount of throwing stars and even Jim’s rarely used katana that he also saved from his Bloodstone room.

He had to chuckle lightly from the eagerness in those small eyes. “We’ll need you to keep all the kids safe. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” he said without any hesitation. “I will. I promise.”

“Thank you, … son,” Jim murmured, into his hair before kissing the top of the boy’s head, who – hearing how Jim called him for the first time – threw his little arms and body against Jim and held on tight.

Watching from the wardrobe while getting his stuff ready too, Corey smiled. He was already thinking about making weapons that would fit their son the most. He had an old broken katana, light enough to forge a short sword for the little hands. For now he had to think the plans over.

“I want a hug too, Pauly,” Corey fake-pouted as he walked out and in response a little demon hit him with the biggest hug he could give. “We have to get going soon, son. And you have to go to be with the others and keep them safe,” he kneeled down and rubbed the small back of the boy who nodded. “You will do great and we will too,” he released him with a smile and kiss on top of his head as he ran to the door to join the other kids.

“Everything's alight with the plans, babe? I and Mick and Eric will go through the tree tops before you all and I contact you about the details.”

While watching Pauly with Corey, Jim tried to collect himself and rein in his emotions. This wasn’t their final goodbye, but it was still harder to go to battle – to win a war – knowing that these kids will probably worry themselves sick about those who will leave for the fight.

To his mate’s question Jim nodded after a sigh. “Yes. Everything’s set. The rendezvous point is already secured. We’ll meet the other clans there then move out to take up our positions. Except for the East river clan. They’ll go straight to north to get behind the witches’ hideout and cut off their way if they try to retreat,” he said. “We’ll surround them in no time. The first wave of attack will have to come from the front since they’ll probably notice their protective spells being tampered with by you, Shawn and Ella from the Bloodstone clan…” he went through the steps one more time as he reached out for Corey’s hand and pulled him down onto the floor and Jim’s lap to hold him there securely for a few minutes.

He knew Corey could take care of himself, but that didn’t mean Jim wasn’t worried about him when they were fighting. Especially knowing that the witches were after him for so long because of his unique powers. “I’ll lead the attack of the ‘archer’ demons.” They could be considered the archery because these demons had long-distance kind of weapons, like throwing knives and stars, and bows of course – among others.

“Will these talismans work?” Jim asked lifting the charmed stone on a black leather string from his chest. The shamans have handed such protective necklaces out to everyone in hope of deflecting at least a few offensive spells from the witches.

“Yes, I, Shawn and Ella put the protecting spells into them. They are good to put a shield around you all when witch magic is around and easily stands three or four direct strikes too. But still be careful, please,” Corey explained nuzzling into Jim's hold. “As the battle begins at land with the lower ranked witches coming out to the messed up protective spells, I, Mick and who can move on trees attack from inside and above directly at the base and everyone comes in to a massacre. I have black candles to smoke the place and block the magic. So bare muscle power from then. All is clear?”

“I’ll be careful. But I ask you to do same, love,” he whispered against the side of Corey’s head as his arms tightened a bit around him, their lightly leaking powers mingling lazily, making the air shimmer in that lilac hue around them. Of course Jim was a bit tense and nervous, because he knew that tomorrow could be the day when they wipe out the witches from the area and that they could bring peace for at least a while.

“Yes, everything’s clear. Call me to where you are, if you have to. Although I’ll try to stick close to you as much as possible, since we are stronger then,” he added, looking at his cleaned and lined up weapons on the floor in front of them.

Then he tipped Corey’s head up and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered afterwards, looking into the beloved blue eyes. “Let me make love to you tonight.”

“I love you too,” Corey smiled into the hazel orbs. “I was about to ask you to do so…” he whispered closing his lips to his mate's.

***

The morning came early for them all. Not much sleep came to the ones going to battle.

 After meeting up with the other clans’ warriors, they quickly divided into the groups and each knowing their duty they went on their way.

The beast, or half-beast warriors who were more mobile and could go ahead through the tree tops cornered the small, seemingly innocent grown together wild bushes. From above they could see inside the nature-made fence and the camouflage spells did not work from above. The path was clear for them.

Meanwhile Jim and the demons under his command soon followed and took their position, some climbing onto the trees too to have cover while sending their arrows and knives, some staying on the ground, backed up with the first wave of the hand-to-hand or short-distance kind of fighters. They were all waiting for the shamans to break the protective spells.

Jim could clearly feel his mate somewhere a bit more ahead and to the east from where he was, because they left the bond wide open just in case.

The tension was palpable in the slightly humid early morning air. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Jim used the last minutes to re-check all his weapons. Now he had additional sheath wraps on both thighs and ankles as well as his usual ones on his wrists, chest and at the small of his back. The little arsenal was completed with the katana strapped onto his back in case he ran out of his knives and stars.

Looking around, his senses scanning the area, he reported to his mate through their bond that everyone was in their position, ready for the attack.

Corey felt Jim's message while working on the shield and trying to break the spells without getting noticed much.

The three shamans were working in sync and Corey let his red power cover them all and strengthen the others’ skills too. Together they managed to break the shield unnoticed and the beast signaled to his mate to attack as silently as possible while he and the other beasts got into the territory over the trees and tried to get more to the center before the witches would strike back.

“Well done…” Jim murmured to himself, proud of his mate for being able to do the spell-breaking unnoticed. Not many could do that, he knew.

Looking around he signaled the others to get moving. Now that the spells were broken, they had the chance to find closer and better positions for their attacks. Soon Jim found himself an old oak tree and climbed up on a thick branch with ease. It was close to the witches’ natural fortress and he could both hide and keep an eye on the fight from there.

He was looking for any movement and soon they found not just one. Two witches were quietly talking as they were walking unsuspecting towards a vegetable garden to the left, near the trees from where death quickly found them in the form of a pair of arrows, some demons on the ground dragging the bodies behind the cover of the trees.

Meanwhile Jim kept his eyes on two other witches coming out to a balcony. He signaled to one of the archers to work with him. The first witch dropped dead from an arrow, the other shocked one following soon after from a throwing star sticking out from her chest.

Unlucky for them, the second didn’t drop backwards as they expected, but fell over the railing and landed on the cobble stones with a quite loud thud. “Shit…” Jim cursed under his nose.

“Shit...” Corey echoed the curse hearing the sound of the corpse landing. Soon he and Mick would have to come out of hiding as they were running out of tall trees to hide on and jump to as they got closer to the center building.

Eric on their heels with his bow took down the few witches around the main building from where Corey felt prisoners and slave youngsters kept. Forwarding this information to his mate and the others he, Mick and Eric landed on a small balcony and with the signal to the outside ones they burst into the building.

From there things got a bit more hectic. Jim didn’t like it that he couldn’t see Corey anymore, but at least he’d feel if something was wrong. He told the others about the slaves and youngsters and sent a few warriors with Jay’s leadership that way to free them. He also sent two archers to cover them from the air.

Then his attention turned back to the witches that were pouring out from the building now, sending curses towards the attacking first wave. Birds flew scared from the trees as the battle noises and yells shattered the peaceful silence of the morning. The war was on and Jim found himself soon jumping down from his hideout to land next to a witch, one of his knives severing the artery in her neck as he landed on his feet. Then he disappeared in the crowd of the unfolding bloody battle.

Inside the building Corey and the others quickly found themselves facing a handful of higher class witches. Corey casted a spell of shield over the warriors, Mick and the others fighting their way through them. Room by room raiding the place in a deathly cleaning up, without taking any hostages. The shaman beast felt the others getting inside and working their bloody way to the basement and a group of warriors upstairs to meet up with the beast squad.

As the mates were getting physically closer, their powers were reacting to each other's in the heat of the battle and they soon made the building protected and swimming in light lilac mist as everyone got covered in witch blood.

Jim let his instincts take over, but his head stayed cool as he became a ruthless killing machine, his Earthly and beast sides working in perfect harmony, especially once he got closer to his mate and their energies were starting to mix and produce that protective fog around their men and women, adding to the spells of the lightly shimmering protective talismans in everyone’s neck.

“Come on, you fucking bitches!” Jim roared, very much enjoying himself, his beastly features visible, eyes glowing with a golden light as he blocked a knife with one of his last ones that would’ve otherwise hit his mate’s shoulder. His answer to that was a black star in the guilty witch’s throat, letting her choke on her own blood. Jim chuckled hoarsely and pulled his katana out of its sheath on his back. The day before he asked Corey to charm the blade that would repel spells, which was working beautifully, because that’s what he had to do the next moment then he threw himself back into the battle, severing heads, hands and other body parts mercilessly and not caring about all the blood drenching him.

There was no way to stay civilized by then. Corey was holding one sword and was already counting over the numbers. He sent the message mentally to whom he could that it was just a bloodbath after this. The witches were outnumbered and defeated, the demons that stayed outside were killing the few that tried to flee.

The group with Jay stood strongly in the basement and blocked the way of any attempt to escape from underground.

It was just slaughter from that point on, and the shaman beast wanted to enjoy every second of it as he and his brother Mick by his side were tearing throats open and biting out veins, letting their raw wild side to run free and take what it needed.

Feeling that his mate was starting to ease up and enjoy the bloodbath too, Jim grinned, showing off his sharp fangs as he was fighting with a desperate black-haired witch, who managed to burn his shoulder with a spell, but was weak in physical combat and was soon impaled on the tall and deadly demon’s katana.

Quickly looking around to size up his surroundings, he saw Cristina and Stacey fighting not far from them. And he had to give it to his ex-lover that despite the bloody cuts on her body and face, for a change she was giving her all to the fight, like a clan leader should do. Maybe she was finally starting to grow up to that role.

“Come on! I’m just getting started!” That was Stacey with a maniac smirk on her pretty face, eyes glowing in a similar color like Jim’s as she was slaying the bitches with her light blade. She was covered in blood too, but mostly with their enemy’s. She had a moment to look up too and she smirked and winked at Jim for a moment before shifting her eyes to Corey and Mick. And it stayed on Mick for a long moment, clearly mesmerized by the big raging beast fighting like an animal. “Holy shit… so damn hot…” Jim heard her yell, which made him chuckle then his attention was drawn back to an approaching spell that he dodged with the katana, sending it back right into the middle of the unprepared witch’s chest who dropped to the ground dead in the next moment. They were winning and everyone knew that!

Gulping down the blood of a young witch while hearing Stacy's yell over Mick, who had blood dripping from his long black hair and beard, his eyes glowing and his fangs glistening from fresh blood as well, turning with a smug beastly grin at the female, Mick held up a torn out spine for her as a trophy.

Corey just laughed and kicked the back of the older witch trying to attack his mate from behind. With the next move he slashed her side open and let the guts pour out.

“Woot woot!” and a giggle were Stacey’s response to the trophy before she threw herself back into the battle.

Meanwhile Jim realized what was going on literally behind his back while he was occupied with that other witch and turning around he watched the guts spilling out. Stepping over the still screaming bitch, he crushed her windpipe with his heel to shut her up and a clawed hand grabbed the back of Corey’s neck and pulled him into a rough, bloody but quick kiss, pushing another wave of the lilac fog through the room.

Then they didn’t stop until the last witch was lying dead on the floor and all that they had to do was take care of the freed slaves and clean up then burn the bodies and the whole fucking place to the ground.

It was a victory well-earned. And a time for celebration.

***

 The battle was won. For now anyway, and the clans and demons of the area could have a breath of peace.

Corey sat on top of a tree with a bottle of white wine, all bloody and still letting his beast form on the surface as he watched the old guys from the Eastrivers play some old blues and classic metal. The spontaneous celebration looked like a rock festival by the afternoon. All the food and wine stock of the witches used up for the party and the huge fire as the building was burning to the ground provided the perfect background to the drinking, dancing and totally bloody demons.

It was a great view for sure. From up there Corey could see how Stacy was carrying that spine Mick had torn out to impress her, and the pair got very close and snugly at edge of the clearing. The saved slaves found new places at the Eastrivers and the smaller south clan that also joined the fight and their alliance. And Corey just enjoyed the overview of all with the wine, until he felt a very familiar presence walking around the tree and trying to climb up. And that just made him smile and jump up on an even higher branch.

As the building in the background was crackling and moaning under the raging fire – which’s smoke the shamans have hidden not to draw the humans there – it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders. The merriment was contagious and after delivering the good news to the ones that stayed at home, everyone got lost in it. They all cheered every time a part of the building caved in or dropped to the ground under the hungry flames.

Jim followed their example after collecting all his weapons, but cleaning them would have to wait. Luckily not many of their demons have fallen thanks to the protective talismans and the by then dissolved lilac fog. The tall demon was still riled up, relieved, tired yet euphoric from their huge triumph.

Raiding the piled up food and wine stock came naturally for everyone. Some of the warriors were washing off most of the blood with swimming in a nearby pond, but most were just drinking, celebrating, singing or eating while sitting in the grass.

By the time Jim found the tall tree on which he could feel his mate above, he was a bit more than tipsy and still euphoric. “Little fucker. I’m gonna get you…” he chuckled, sending that message to his mate through the open bond too and finally managed to grab a lower branch to climb up.

“You're too clumsy and big for that,” Corey chuckled and looked down, pouring some wine from his bottle onto the head of his mate who tried to climb after him. Looking up there was still a few levels up where he would fit. “It's a nice view, though… Did you bring some food with you, at least???” he yelled down teasingly.

“Fuck you, you little shit!” Jim yelled back up after feeling the wetness on his head and face. At least he caught a few drops with his tongue, along with some dried witch-blood. “If I fall and break my neck, it’ll be your fucking fault that you will be left without a mate!” he half-grumbled, half-laughed as he kept climbing higher and higher. Even if it seemed he was annoyed, he was enjoying the chase (or rather foreplay?). “And you can get food once you stop climbing away from me!”

“If you fall and die cause you're too clumsy then you deserve it,” Corey laughed and sat down in the crook of a thicker branch, waiting and drinking. “Are you okay? You're breathing funny... Like a big old man overworked…”

“My breathing is perfectly fine. Something must have gotten stuck in your ear. Maybe a piece of witch?” Jim snorted as he finally reached the branch next to Corey’s. It was close enough to his that if Jim wanted to reach his long arm out, he’d be able to touch his mate. Sitting down into the crook of that branch, legs dangling off on both sides, he took a deep breath from the clear air that had only a hint of the smoke and looked around.

“It’s beautiful up here. You little spy…” he murmured, noticing Stacey pulling Mick further into the trees by his big hand, stopping every now and then to kiss. “I think Stacey will be going to join our clan soon…”

“I think we should start a fan page about a beast and earth demon's romance and complain about the noise from Mick's room… Just for the fun of it,” Corey laughed and offered the wine bottle to Jim. “We have so many requests around the area that we will have to go on tour starting the next month. You think they would be safe till that? And anyway, you came from that clan too and it turned out... okay-ish...” the beast teased his mate laughing.

“We abso-fucking-lutely should! That’s just fair,” he chuckled. “The bored and sexually frustrated housewives would eat that hetero story up,” Jim added and took the offered bottle to take a good swig from it before handing it back. “Yeah, things around the band are finally taking off too. Who knows? Maybe in a few years we’ll be playing sold out stadiums,” he chuckled. “I think everyone’ll be okay for a while. We made and will make sure of it. We’ll solidify the peace as much as it’s possible. Maybe even sign a peace treaty with the clans we’re in alliance with. What do you think? And I’m not hitting you for that comment only because it’s gonna be you who falls to his death from it and I’ve got… kinda used to having you around,” he grinned at his mate.

“You are so precious and generous that I'm out of breath!!” Corey laughed hard on Jim's comment then using his powers and claws he simply climbed across to Jim like an elegant cat and sat between his legs on the branch, facing his mate.

“I hardly fall ‘cause of anyone... Feel special!” he smiled smugly, hugging Jim's neck and pulled him down for a short kiss, then just rested his head on the taller demon's chest watching the festival under.

“A real written down and blood sealed peace contract over how we all should work along would be a good idea. Also, maybe we should secure the whole area and be like our village was once… What you say? Taking in and giving a safe place to all kinds of breeds equally?”

“Oh I feel special. Every damn day I get to spend with you,” he murmured lovingly and a bit more serious while caressing his mate’s back. “You were amazing today, baby. _You_ took my breath away a few times, not the tree-climbing,” he chuckled lightly, holding him securely to his chest. “And I really like the idea of continuing your family’s legacy. Together and on a bigger scale. Because there’s always going to be people of our race that’d need some help.”

“We will work on that then after touring the area,” Corey said kissing Jim's chest as they stayed there like that just drinking and watching everything from up there. It was a nice little peace they both have been missing. Close enough to everything under them, but still in their private little world.

Until Shawn started yelling up at them about getting the fuck down to grab some guitars ‘cause if the band didn't play something, they would be the next to quickly get cut down and burned.  
  
What can a demon do when the fans are calling...? Climb down and play of course. And the rest of the night was about joining the party and celebrating with everyone.

***

It was quiet in the whole hideout. Everyone was still sleeping except for Jim. He was sitting on their bed cross-legged and very much naked, an ashtray next to him and a big mug of coffee in the other (just in case Cor woke up and snatched the rest) as he was silently puffing smoke into the sunrays. He loved how they made Corey’s strawberry blond hair glisten as if it was gold or some shit.

Smirking to himself he kept watching his sleeping mate. On the smooth tattooed skin of his back there were no signs of the bloody wounds Jim’s fangs tore into that tasty flesh the night before once they managed to get back from the celebration at the burning witch hideout. Just to celebrate some more with the rest of the clan who’d stayed at home. His own skin was flawless by then too and he had to smile again remembering how they both renewed their claim marks in their drunken and passionate stupor. It was a day he’d never forget, for sure.

Just like the rest of the clan. Jim’s smile softened as he remembered how Pauly and the other kids welcomed the victorious group with huge hugs and wanted to hear everything. They were drinking in Mick’s – sometimes slightly exaggerated – tales as he was sitting on some huge pillows, the kids and some of the adults surrounding him with food and drinks. Corey and Jim were listening to him for a while too and they both noticed and felt the difference in the other beast. He had a mate now so Jim was already thinking about sitting down with Cristina and Stacey to talk over this new situation, because probably she’d join this clan and move in to the Grays rather than the other way. Either way, even if because of the difference in their breed they wouldn’t be able to mate like Corey and Jim did, it filled the mates’ heart with joy that Mick finally found his fitting pair.

As he was sitting there on the bed, silently admiring his mate, Jim finally felt complete. He was so very far from that negative, depressed and emotionally dead demon he used to be while living his life of lies in the Bloodstone clan. Looking back the road was fucking bumpy and there were things – like the after effects of his torture – that he still had to get over, but he never wanted to forget it either, because of what it had taught him about his own strength and the strength of their love.

All in all, he knew that fate knew better. Jim had to be set free, no matter how reluctant he was for quite a while when he unexpectedly bonded with Corey. Of course he could’ve blamed that on the mind-block he had back then, but that wasn’t all. The pain the block could cause him wasn’t the only thing that wanted to make him back down from accepting their bond. It was also about his insecurities and the unknown, stepping out from his comfort zone, the life he’d got used to. To embrace the changes and the new life he was given by Corey and his clan. A better life.

Now, after everything they’d gone through, Jim dared to believe that he was worth to be saved. Because that’s how he felt in this new life with the clan, Corey and their son: set free and saved. And loved. Corey… Corey was the best choice he’d ever made. If we don’t count the bond and its effect on him, Jim still had to make that serious decision: staying with his new mate or severing the bond. He chose Corey instead of staying the Negative One.

And what a mate he’d gained with that choice!

Letting his satisfied eyes slowly roam over every inch of that mouthwatering body, Jim had to take a deep calming breath before sipping from the coffee and taking another drag from his cigarette. But Corey being his type in men was beside the point now. Cor’s heavy past, the strength to survive it and move forward, that driving force, the beast, the leader and shaman… all that was beneath the physical form of his mate and he never ceased to amaze Jim. Even the cocky and mouthy little fucker he could become and whom Jim wanted to just simply spank good… Jim loved that in him too. Fuck, he was in love from head to toe… He’d have never thought that he’d be able to feel so many emotions at once. But he did. And he liked it. He never felt so alive like when he was with his mate. Or now when he felt as if his heart was going to burst with his love for this little fucker. Even if it sounded cheesy and Cor would probably tease the shit out of him if he knew. He probably did, but whatever…

The point was that no one had ever loved and cherished Jim like Corey did. Even their small fights didn’t bother Jim. It was part of the package, so to say. Besides they always ended with awesome make up sex, so he couldn’t really complain. No, Corey accepted and loved all of him and that indeed made Jim feel special. And he knew he wouldn’t get that from anyone else. It was something Jim swore to himself to try returning every single fucking day.

Fuck, Corey was turning him into some emotional chick or something… He chuckled to himself as he stubbed his cig out then drank some more coffee.

But then again… maybe it wasn’t just Jim. Maybe Corey was the Negative One too before they’d met. Maybe they were both set free and saved. By each other.

“It's all you...” Corey murmured on a deep sleepy voice, turning and opening his eyes half-way at his mate. “Where's my coffee, my lovesick wifey?” he chuckled at Jim's face. It seemed the tall demon hasn’t realized that he was not fully sleeping and also "heard" all that long litany of thoughts.

Having mercy on him the beast sat up and kissed him lovingly as he took the coffee mug from the big hand with a naughty grin. “I love you too, you know… And glad that you became my mate. But you won't write lyrics with these fluffy thoughts, that's for sure...”

“Shut up, fucker…” Jim murmured then grinned down adoringly at the little thief. “You love my fluffy thoughts,” he added, watching him drink the stolen coffee. “Anyways, we have a busy day ahead with starting the practice for the tour… But first…” Jim took the empty mug to put it on the floor then pushed Corey onto his back, lying his long body on top of him. “We have some time to kill until the others wake up…” and with that he leaned down to kiss the living shit out of his mate.

 

**The End  
**

_For now…_

 

  
Full sized picture [HERE](http://orig10.deviantart.net/06ff/f/2016/209/9/d/the_negative_one_2_by_useless_girl-dabpupp.jpg)  



End file.
